Sister Suoh
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: Emiku Hanari has never met her father and her mother never spoke of him. As her mother's dying wish, Emiku now has to visit him. Not only does she meet her father, but she gets an idiot for a half-brother. Will she be able to adjust to her new life as a Suoh?
1. Turned Around

**Chapter 1~ ****Turned Around**

This is the first time I am ever going to see the man I have only been able to dream about. No, I'm no talking about "my soul mate" or the love of my life, I'm talking about my father. All my life, he's only been my crazy dream and my mother's nightmare. She hated when I asked about him, for the longest time I never even knew his name. It wasn't until only a week ago that I first heard his name spoken by my mother. Yuzuru Suoh. I had no idea who that man was, just that he was/is my father. My mother always told me that I had his charm, but other than that I was nothing like him.

Nothing she said about him was ever nice, I once asked her why she hated him so much. She told me that he broke her heart. Even though their marriage was arranged by their mothers, she loved him. Then when he was on a trip to France, he had an affair with a woman who lived there. Mother had been devastated.

Earlier last week though, she passed away. My mother, my best friend, gone forever. She had been very sick for a few years and one day she got so bad she had to go to the hospital. Everyday I visited her after school and everyday she said that she would feel better. I never guessed this had been what she meant. Our last conversation still plays over and over through my mind, like it's on a never ending loop.

"Emiku, I want you to meet your father," she had said as soon as I sat down in my chair that was always placed right next to the head of her bed. She took my hand and attempted to squeeze it, she had grown so weak.

I looked into my mother's green eyes, they once held a light that could make everything from a stubbed toe to a broken heart feel better. The light in her eyes had dimmed. "Why would you want me to do that, Mom?"

She gave a weak smile and a dry laugh that turned into a cough. She leaned forward and I rubbed her back. When the coughing stopped, she returned to laying her back against pile of pillows on her bed. "I've kept you from him for selfish reasons."

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her, "You don't have a selfish bone in your body."

She laughed again, minus the coughing, "I have plenty of them, Emi. I didn't want to lose you like I lost him, but he's still your father and you deserve to meet him."

I sighed, there was no way I could say no to her. I've never been able to. "I don't even know where to find him," I realized. She smiled and pointed to a piece of paper that was laying on the tabletop next to her. She had been prepared for my visit today. Written on the paper was an address and simple directions. I looked back at her and for a moment I saw the light in her eyes once again.

"I love you so much Emi. I've always been so proud of you…" Her eyes slipped shut and her hand in mine went limp. I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears as I called for the nurse, for anybody to come help my mother. It hit me later that night that she had been telling me the truth, she did finally feel better.

* * *

In my hand I held the slip of paper that contained my father's address. I had no idea what this man was actually like. Was he nice? Was he mean? Did he drink? What did he even look like? I looked down at the directions. "Take a left at the next stoplight," I read to myself out-loud. I looked up, I was a block away from the light. As I walked, I wrapped one of my glossy black curls around my index finger and caught myself biting my lip; a combination of nervous habits I've acquired over the years. I dropped my hand to my side and silently chastised myself for being nervous.

I came to the light and abruptly turned to the left, then looked back at the directions. That's what I've done the entire way so far: look at the direction, follow it, then look at the next one repeatedly until I get to do it, and repeat. I looked up at what was around me, I was in a neighborhood. The houses were huge, much bigger than the one my mother and I lived in. "I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere," I told myself. It wasn't unlike me to get lost. I could get lost in my house if it was one just one of those days. I heard a car go past, I couldn't believe what I had just seen! It was a limo. I didn't know people actually had those things. "Yup, I have definitely taken a wrong turn."

I was about to turn around when I saw the address Mom had written down. I felt my mouth drop as I looked upon the giant mansion. I looked down at what I was wearing: a white cardigan that hugged my flat stomach, I had the sleeves pushed up to my elbows; under my cardigan I wore a red camisole over an orange one; I had on a black bubble skirt that hit just under mid-thigh; on my feet I wore my favorite pair of two inch black suede ankle boots. I thought I had dressed nice, but seeing where my father lived, only made me feel shabby and unworthy. Once again I was about to turn away when I heard someone coming down the walk way. I looked to see an older woman. She had a determined look on her face, like she was a woman on a mission.

"Can I help you Miss?" She asked almost sounding impatient with me, as if I had spoken to her before and it was a left over annoyance.

I smiled and bowed to her, "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience, but I am looking for Yuzuru Suoh. I must have gotten turned around somewhere…" I trailed off as I noticed the look she was giving me. As if I was less than human, she gave me a look that one would give to a dog that had just been rolling around in garbage.

She turned from me. "Follow me," she said. I was hesitant to follow her, but I figured if she was a crazy homicidal old woman I could probably take her on.

* * *

**This is what I was thnking about in Pre-Calculus today and I just couldn't help myself, I had to write it!**

**Emiku: Shouldn't you be paying attention?**

**Me: ...Maybe. But it's so boring and Mrs. Dora is taking away my love of math!**

**Emiku: *Giggles* Dora. Who likes math anyway? **

**Me: Very mature Emi. And I do, well, I did.**

**Emiku: Does she say Swiper no swipping if you take her stapler? *Giggle***

**Me: ... I don't know! I wanna try it now!**

**Emiku: Please review! I would really like to know if you liked me!**

**Me: I would also like to know! I hope everyone enjoys and if you didn't, please review anyway!**


	2. Not Father, Not Yet

**Chapter 2~ Not Father, Not Yet**

The outside of the mansion had been gorgeous, but the inside was even more grandeur. I looked around me at the priceless paintings and sculptures that decorated the foyer. The old woman had gone off somewhere and I hadn't dared to follow her. I gazed upon a painting that appeared to be- "A Monet," I jumped at the sound of the elderly woman's voice, "and don't touch it." I wrapped my hands around behind my back, she rolled her eyes at me before turning once again. "Mr. Suoh wishes to know who came to see him."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. My name is Emiku Hanari," I told her. She turned around, her eyes wide with surprise. She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me through the stately mansion. "Where are you taking me?"

She didn't answer my question, only muttered to herself about how stupid she was for not recognizing me. Why should she have recognized me? I've never seen this crazy woman before in my life. We came to a large set of double doors before she finally released my arm and stopped pulling me. Her grip had left my upper arm throbbing. I think she had been a professional arm wrestler at one point in time. She entered through the doors, leaving me alone to feel inferior to even the floors of this house. I couldn't help it anymore, I was twirling a curl around my finger frantically. Why should I kid myself? Of course I'm nervous, who wouldn't be in this situation?

The woman reappeared in the double doorway. She motioned for me to enter. I took in a deep breath as I approached the door. The woman took a step to the side to allow me room. The room was spacious and bright, the entire back wall was comprised of windows. There were paintings on the walls, though these appeared more contemporary. A couch was pushed against the left side wall and a desk was placed right in front of the windows. A man with light brown hair and brown eyes sat behind it in a large high-backed black leather chair. His eyes were down, he was concentrating on something that lay on his desk. The woman cleared her throat and he looked up.

When he first looked at me, a shocked expression showed on his face. "Thank you Akemi," he said without moving his gaze off of me, "you may go." The woman, Akemi, looked at me, then left the room. We were alone and my bottom lip was already chapped from me biting on it. He stood, "Please, take a seat." He gestured to one of the black leather chairs that were placed in front of his desk. I made my way to it, sat, and crossed my legs. He returned to his seat. "You look just like your mother," he mused.

I've always known that I looked like Mother. I had her green eyes, her curly black hair that I always wore just past my shoulders, I even had her height. Unfortunately, she was a short woman. "How is she?" he asked, my eyes dropped to the floor.

"She passed away just over a week ago," I admitted. He said nothing and I instantly wondered if he even cared or if he was just trying to make small talk with the daughter he probably could care less about. "Her funeral was a few days ago."

"I would have gone, had I known," I heard him say. I looked at him, the man that had had an affair while he was married to my mother. The look in his eyes told me that he was being honest, that he was honestly upset that she was gone. He folded his hands on top of his desk and stared at them. I felt awkward just sitting there, but I didn't know what to say. "How are you doing?"

I almost laughed at how absurd the question sounded, then I realized he meant since she died. "I'm getting through it. I miss her though." He let out a sigh, not one of annoyance or impatience, but more of relief. I cocked my head to the side, curious as to why he was relieved.

He didn't seem to notice my confusion or he didn't want to notice it. "Where are you staying?" he asked. Should I lie and tell him I was with family or friends? Or the truth, that I've been staying by myself since then.

I went with the truth. "I've been staying by myself."

His eyes widened and he placed his hands palm down onto his desk. "Then, you should stay here." I felt my jaw drop. I was expecting him to say something along the lines of, "Well that's not my problem, now get out," or, "That's so sad, but I'm afraid I can't help you." I didn't expect him to be the kind of man he has been since I've stepped foot into his office.

"I-I couldn't. I don't want to impose." He just shook his head signaling that the conversation about where I'd be staying was over. I didn't care, I was never one to be quieted, "I don't want you to think I came here to find a place to live. I didn't. I came here because it's what Mom wanted. She wanted me to meet you."

He smirked and in that moment I thought about how I thought he would be. "I tried to see you, Emiku. You're mother wouldn't allow me to. I sent you birthday cards and presents, which I'm going to assume you never received. I tried calling, your mother always said you busy."

I nodded. "She told me. Though not until it was a little too late. She said she didn't want to lose me like she lost you. She loved you, Mr. Suoh." He looked surprised at what I called him. Well, there was no way I was going to call him "Father" after only ten minutes of knowing the guy.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Suoh," he said simply.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to call you Father. Not yet anyway."

He nodded, "Understandable." He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. "I'm afraid you won't be able to stay _here_." He ran his hand along the top of his desk until he stood in front of me. I knew this was going to happen. "You can, however, stay at the second mansion with my son." Son. I had never had a brother before. I have to admit, I'm kinda excited to meet him. "And please, don't call me Mr. Suoh. Yuzuru will have to suffice." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. He pushed off of his desk and headed toward the door. What's with these people leaving before I can move? "Come on, let's go see where you're going to live."

* * *

**This would have been up eariler today, but it snowed a whole five inches last night (I hate snow so much), so my best friend, Lily, had to pull me outside to build a snowman. My first snowman, I might add xD**

**Emiku: I can't believe you're 16 and have never built a snowman.**

**Me: Well I have now. It was really fun... we gave him boobs.**

**Emiku: To a male snowman?**

**Me: *nods* Why not? Men should be able to have boobs without being mocked.**

**Emiku: You are a crazy girl, Megan.**

**Me: *grins* Yes, yes I am. **

**Please review! I'm working on chapter 3 now, it should be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow!**


	3. Please, Don't be Related to Me

**Chapter 3~ Please, Don't be Related to Me**

Honestly, I thought he had been joking about having a second mansion, but after my first ride in a limo, sure enough we pulled up to another -though slightly smaller- mansion. But who was I to judge the sizes of mansions? I have lived in a small two bedroom house my entire life. I never even thought people actually lived in homes this large. Yuzuru led me to the door and opened it. Inside was just as beautiful as the last mansion. Right in front of us was a large grand staircase, I have always dreamt of walking down one in a poofy dress on my way to some fancy party. My gloved hand resting on the railing as I descended and there would be someone waiting for me at the bottom.

"Do you like it?" He asked as we ascended the stairs, snapping me out of my daydreams. I nodded, though I couldn't picture myself living here in this setting, maybe one day I could. I saw him smile. At the top of the stairs, we turned down a long hallway that had many doors. I could hear voices coming from behind one of them. "That's most likely my son and his friends."

"What's his name?" I was curious, I don't know why I hadn't asked sooner.

Yuzuru placed his hand on the doorknob, then turned to look at me, "Tamaki." I nodded. Then something else crossed my mind.

"What does he look like?"

"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him." He smiled and opened the door. There were seven boys spread out around the room. One was sitting in front of a laptop, his glasses reflecting the light from the screen. Another that looked very young was eating cakes at a small table with an older dark haired boy. A feminine looking one was sitting on a couch with an annoyed expression plain on his face. Then there were red-headed twins that were chasing a blond boy around the room. I wonder which one's Tamaki? The blond boy stopped in his tracks, causing the twins to run smack into his back. All three of them fell over onto the floor. I couldn't hold back the laugh that was building up. I laughed my high-pitched laugh and I saw everyone's head turn toward me. I covered my mouth and I felt my face get hot.

The blond boy pushed the twins off of his back and approached me. He took my hand and kneeled in front of me. "Please forgive our unruly behavior Princess," he said to me. I almost laughed again. He stood, still holding my hand and brought his face closer to mine. "Tell me, what is your name? A Princess as beautiful as you must have a beautiful name."

I pushed him away from me. "Personal space. Please."

He looked at me strangely. "That is… a different name, but the name doesn't make the Princess." I rolled my eyes. This kid is an idiot, I _pray_ he is not Tamaki.

"My _name_ is Emiku. I told you to _get out of _my personal space." I looked at Yuzuru, he closed his eyes and he looked like he was ready to either blow up or crack up. That was when I knew. This blond boy was Tamaki.

Yuzuru cleared his throat and Tamaki and I both looked at him, "Tamaki, this is your _sister_." His jaw dropped practically all the way to the floor, and he followed it. Wow, this guy sure does spend a lot of time on the floor. I heard double laughter and then felt an arm go over either of my shoulders. I looked to see the twins.

"That's pretty creepy, Milord," the one on the right said.

Tamaki popped up off of the floor and looked at Yuzuru, "But Father, I don't have a sister."

"Technically, I'm your half sister." Tamaki looked at me with his violet eyes, a confused expression on his face. I felt myself roll my eyes before I realized I was doing it. I crossed my arms, there is no way I am going to be able to live under the same roof with this guy. I don't care if he is my brother. I looked up at Yuzuru. "Are you sure I can't go back to living by myself?" I heard Tamaki hit the floor as he fainted.

Yuzuru smiled, "You'll get used to it here. Trust me." I sighed. I pictured my house sitting empty for years before some old lady with fifteen cats moved in and turned everything from familiar to alien in under an hour. Then I remembered that I used to walk to school, it was only a block away. There was no way I could walk there from here.

"I was wondering something, Yuzuru. How will I be getting to school? It's way too far to walk like I used to." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ouran Academy is much closer, you can go there." My jaw dropped, much like Tamaki's had earlier.

I shook my head frantically and twirled a curl. "I can't switch schools! I've gone to Lobelia my entire life! All of my friends are there. I can't just leave them without any notice." Yuzuru rubbed his chin and nodded.

"Okay, finish up the week, but first thing Monday morning, you go to Ouran."

I smiled and couldn't help but hug him. He may be the man that I just met, but I'm a hugger. I thought the hug would be awkward for him, he actually hugged me back though. I let go of him and he was smiling. He glanced at his watch, "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work. I'm sure Shima will help you get settled." Before I could say anything he was already out the door. I was facing the door, the room and the boys in it all behind me.

"So Tamaki has a sister?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see all seven of them behind me.

I shrugged. "Guess so."

The twins approached me once again. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," the one on the right said as he bowed.

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," the one on the left also bowed. I couldn't see any difference between them at all, except their voices and the parts in their hair. I've always been terrible at telling twins apart. The young looking boy bounded up to me, accidentally pushing Kaoru and Hikaru out of the way.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey," he went back toward the group and climbed up the tall, dark haired boy to his shoulders. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori though." So far I had to say Honey and Mori were my favorites out of the five I've met already.

"Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet you," the guy in glasses said as he wrote in a black notebook.

Then the feminine boy spoke up, his voice matched his outward appearance; feminine. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

I gave them my most genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you all." Tamaki all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where he had come from.

"Did you say Lobelia?" He asked. I have to say, this is the most serious I've seen him. So far I like serious Tamaki. I nodded. "You're not part of that Zuka club are you?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Right, they hate me, I hate them. I would never join that stupid club." Tamaki's face lit up when I said that. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I tried to push him off of me, but he was stronger than he looked. And back to the annoying Tamaki in under two minutes.

"I knew there was something I liked about you!" He shouted as he hugged me.

"PERSONAL SPACE!" He released me and backed up. He hid behind Haruhi who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do they hate you?" I heard Haruhi ask.

I looked at her and crossed my arms, "Because I refuse to demean myself by throwing myself at their feet." Then I thought a second, Fujioka. I knew that name from somewhere. I dropped my arms, "Haruhi, have we met before?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure? You seem really familiar to me for some reason, well not so much you as your name."

Honey came back up to me and jumped onto my back, "It's probably because the Zuka club tried to steal him from Ouran and make him go to Lobelia." I closed my eyes as I though. Maybe that was it.

I shrugged, "It's really not that important."

I don't know how long I was in that room, with my idiot of a brother and his friends. It would have been so much easier to have just lived by myself and gotten a job. Sure my grades would have probably dropped, not that I'm doing that great anyway. I hate how I can't do anything for myself here. I'm hungry, someone cooks my food. I want to go to bed, someone turns it down for me. I hate feeling helpless. The one thing I was able to do myself was choose which room I wanted. I picked one of the smaller ones, which was still the size of about half of my entire house. There was a king sized bed, a desk that I would eventually put my computer on, a dresser, a walk in closet, and it had it's own bathroom! All it needed was a mini fridge and I never had to leave my room again. But my favorite part of the room was the bay window with a large window seat under it. I had always secretly dreamed of having a window seat in my room. Earlier, I had been taken home to get some of my things that I would absolutely need; clothes, school stuff, some of my pictures. I would the rest of it after school tomorrow.

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling as I hugged my stuffed panda, Chi, to my chest. "How am I ever going to get through the next four days knowing they are my last at Lobelia?"

* * *

**Emiku: I'm here because our dear writer fell asleep, at least mentally, two hours ago. And since it's just after 1 in the morning, I'm going to make this short. I find Tamaki extremely annoying, but his friends seem pretty cool. Wow, that sounds terrible. Say good night Megan.**

**Megan: *snores***

**Emiku: Told you she was out. Please review and tell us what you think!**


	4. Maybe You're Not so Bad

**Chapter 4~ Maybe You're Not So Bad**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift blaring from my phone. I searched around me in my bed to find it and turn the alarm off. I rolled off the bed, landing on my feet. I stretched my arms high above my head and let out a large yawn. My eyes were still half closed and my brain was still tucked warmly into its bed. I started walking straight, looking for my doorknob. When I didn't find it, I frowned and opened my eyes all the way. I took in the features of the dark room, for it was only four in the morning. I started freaking out, realizing this wasn't my room. "Oh my God, where am I?" Then I remembered, I was inside of a huge mansion because I just had to meet my father. I sighed and made my way to the connected bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the humid air that now filled the bathroom. I stepped in front of the mirror and wiped away some of the steam that had gathered there. I looked at my reflection and sighed. I don't know why I feel so much like a different person. I'm still me. Maybe it's because I know after this week, absolutely everything is going to be so different. I'm not going to see my friends everyday anymore and I'm actually going to have to make new ones. I've never had to be the new kid before. I moved away from the mirror and back into the bedroom, I went to my dresser to get a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to put on.

After I got dressed, I sat down on my bed and looked at the screen of my phone. It was only four thirty and school didn't even start until eight. I have always been a morning person, my favorite part of the day has always been sunrise. I thought about texting my best friend, Natsumi, but I knew she wouldn't even be thinking about getting up for another three hours. I threw my phone down onto my bed and went back into the now cleared bathroom. I brushed out my black curls and put a little mousse into them so they would hold throughout the day. I picked up my toothbrush, ran it under the water, and squeezed some toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth and thought about having to ride to school with Tamaki. I really hope he's not a morning person. Maybe he'll be half asleep still and won't talk much, kind of like Natsumi in the morning. I spit and rinsed off the toothbrush.

I was about to get my uniform out of the closet when I realized that I should probably wait. My entire morning routine had been thrown off. Usually I would turn on my iPod and listen to some music before I had to leave for class, but I hadn't thought to bring it with me last night. The thought of returning to bed for a little while floated through my mind, but instead I picked up my messenger bag from the floor, went to my desk, and took out my math homework. I stared at the problems that I hadn't been able to do and tried to figure them out. "The square root of fifteen over the opposite of twenty squared minus four equals plus or minus the square root of pi times forty-seven all over twelve x," I read out-loud. My brain broke just then, I felt it. I had to find someone to help me with math before I failed miserably. I heard a knock on my door before it opened. I turned my head to see Tamaki standing there, a smile on his face. "I see you're an early riser as well!" He practically shouted. I just smiled and returned to staring at my math. All the numbers molded together, I dropped my head and groaned.

I felt a hand on my back, "What's wrong?" I sat up to see a concerned Tamaki staring down at me with his violet eyes.

"I don't understand math, at all." He smiled and looked at the work in front of me. He picked up my pencil and did the work, circling the answer at the end. My jaw dropped. Who knew he was good at math? "How did you do that?" I looked over the steps he did, why didn't I think of that? "You may have just saved my life."

His face lit up and a huge grin took over, he pulled me into a hug again, but this time I hugged him back. "So you're going to visit the Host Club today after school right Emiku?" He asked as he let me go. I forgot I had promised I would go just to see it.

I nodded, what could it hurt? "And Tamaki, you can call me Emi, all of my friends do." He hugged me again.

"We're friends!" He shouted. It's a wonder anyone in this place can sleep very long. I laughed at him. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. We sat in my room talking about his Host Club until I had to actually get dressed for school. He refused to leave, so I had to change in the bathroom. I've always hated this uniform. A high-waisted knee length maroon skirt with a sailor top. That uniform has to be the biggest thing I wouldn't miss about Lobelia. I left my bathroom to find Tamaki holding my phone as he sat on my bed.

"Who's Natsumi?" I ran to him and took my phone out of his hands. She had texted me saying that she would be a little late to homeroom today because she has a dentist appointment.

"My best friend." I glared at him, "Why were you going through my phone?" I hit him over the head with one of my pillows. He grabbed one of the other ones and hit me back. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Shima standing at my door. It was scary how much she looked and sounded like Akemi.

"It is time for school," the she turned and left my room. I looked at Tamaki and hit him once more with my pillow before grabbing my bag and heading through the door. I heard him call to me and run to catch up. We walked out to the limo together and rode to school together. He really wasn't as bad as I thought. Natsumi is going to freak when I tell her.

* * *

I was dropped off at school first, Tamaki shouted, telling me to have a good day. I felt myself blush as people stared at me. He was dead when I saw him later. I sat through the first half of homeroom drawing little doodles on the cover of my history book. "Whatchya drawing?" I looked up to see Natsumi's blue eyes looking over the new additions to my book.

I shrugged, "Random things that pop into my head and out of the end of my pencil." She rolled her eyes and laughed at me as she took her seat next to me. "So how was the dentist?" I saw her cringe, she hated anything and anyone that was associated with the word "doctor" and I had to agree with her. I thought doctors were creepy. "That many cavities, huh?" I nudged her elbow with mine.

She smiled, showing off her teeth, "Not a one. I have perfect teeth. So why didn't you text me back then if you got it?"

I looked at her and felt bad, "'Cause I was fighting with Tamaki." She looked confused, it wasn't really all that difficult to confuse her. I knew she was going to ask who that was, "He's my brother."

Natsumi nearly jumped out of her chair in excitement, the teacher gave her a look. "Sorry," she said to the teacher. "What do you mean you have a brother?"

I nodded, "You know I told you that I was going to meet my father yesterday?" She nodded and gestured for me to keep going. "Well, he had a son, so Tamaki's my half brother."

"No way!" She shouted.

I laughed at her, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you during class."

She ran her fingers through her straight, long light brown hair, "It's just homeroom, not like we do anything in here." I nodded in agreement. "Tell me about him."

"Just come with me after school, you can meet him yourself."

She cocked her head to the side, "Go where?"

"Ouran Academy, he's president of the Host Club there." Natsumi nodded enthusiastically. The bell rang and Natsumi and I made our way to painting class. My favorite and best class. We got our canvases out and continued on our projects, we had to paint our closest friend. That was easy for us since we sat right next to each other again.

Natsumi looked up at me as she began to make another stroke of black for my hair, "Do you mind if I take this with? I really need to get it done soon."

I smiled, "No problem Natsu. I'm almost done any way, all I need is your eyes." That was how I worked on my paintings, I always saved the eyes for last no matter what. I thought that way they always looked more vibrant against the rest of the painting. Painting has always been my best talent, maybe even my only talent. I mixed together blue and white, trying to get the right tint of blue for her eyes. I felt her watching as I worked.

"Emi! It looks just like me. No, it looks better than me!" I felt myself blush, I always did when someone complimented me on something. The teacher walked around and looked at it. She said almost the same thing as Natsumi had, except she didn't say it looked better than her. I handed it over and she showed it off to the class who looked like they would care less. That was just fine with me.

"Class, this is what an A plus looks like," she said before taking it back to her desk to grade. She told me I could stop by at the end of the day to pick it up.

The rest of the day went by painfully. I hated almost all of my classes, except painting and advanced physics. I know strange combination, but that's just what interests me. Science and art. After school, I picked up my painting and met Natsumi by the front gates. "Ready to meet him?" I asked her. She nodded and practically jumped up and down with excitement. I led her to the limo that would take us there.

"We're taking a limo?" She asked, all I did was nod and laugh at her. Ouran Host Club, here we come.

* * *

**So... What do you think? I kinda like it.**

**Emiku: I'm so excited to have Natsu meet them!**

**Me: I wonder if she'll like them?**

**Emiku: *Nods* Oh, she will. I know she will. Natsu is just like them!**

**Me: Who knows? Please review!**

**Oh and last chapter I forgot, Cross your Heart for me, snow is hard to descride. Mostly it's just cold and wet. Sometimes it's heavy, that's the kind that's good for snowball fights and snowman building. Then there's the light stuff thats just there. I hope that helps at all! **


	5. One Less Day

**Chapter 5~ One Less Day**

Natsumi didn't shut up the entire way to Ouran, which is almost a half an hour drive from Lobelia. Her talkativeness is one of the things I love about my best friend though. Her ability to be able to talk about anything at all. The topic of this rant: Benio Amakusa. "I hate that girl!" Natsumi shouted as soon as we were away from the school. "She's so… Ugh!"

I laughed, Natsumi has hated Benio longer than I have and she never lets me forget it. "What happened this time, Natsu?"

She gripped her hands into fists, "You know how she goes around like she's the best thing since sliced bread?"

I couldn't resist asking, "What was the best thing _before _sliced bread?" Natsumi glared at me, she didn't appreciate me joking when she was ranting about her arch nemesis. Yes, that is what she refers to her as.

"Well, she's sits behind me in Spanish class and every time the teacher says something about a word being masculine, she would shout that, "Femininity needs to be embraced!" She drives me insane!" I took my best friend's hand and laughed. I hated Benio too, but at least she wasn't in any of my classes. "One of these days one of us won't be coming out of that classroom in tact."

I rolled my eyes at her, she was full of empty threats. The only threat she ever followed through with was pouring water on me if I fell asleep before she was tired when I was at her house. "Just ignore her."

She shook her head and continued stating everything that has happened since the day they met in kindergarten. They hated each other at first sight. I listened, but only halfway as I stared out the window at all of the people walking along the sidewalks. Some were carrying shopping bags, others were holding hands, others were pushing strollers, but most looked like they were just enjoying being outside. "We're almost at Ouran Miss Emiku. Would you like me to wait for you and your friend?"

"No, thank you." We pulled up to the academy. I have never actually seen Ouran before, I had only ever heard about it from others. I opened my door before the driver could get out to open it for me. Natsumi followed me out, carrying my forgotten painting. I took it from her and pulled her into the school. We made our way down different hallways, up different stairs.

"Do you know where you're going?" Natsumi asked. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that we were going to Music Room 3. I looked around the abandoned hallway, hoping to find someone that could help us. "Emiku!" She was worried, of course she was we were lost in a strange school. I was worried too. Why hadn't I asked for directions?

"Emi-chan!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked to see Honey running toward us. I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders at the sight of him. He jumped onto my back and caused me to spin around.

I laughed, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Lost?" I heard another voice ask. I looked up to see Mori standing there, hands in his pockets.

"We were, 'cause Emi isn't smart enough to ask directions. And with the way you two know her, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are members of this Host Club," Natsumi stated. Honey nodded and let go of me.

"Yup! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Honey," he pointed to Mori, "and that's Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. We're cousins!"

Natsumi smiled, "I'm Natsumi Ishida." She put her arm around my shoulder, "We're best friends."

"Somehow," I said jokingly. "Can you guys show us how to get to the club room?"

They both nodded and led us down the hall we were in and up the next flight of stairs. The room was right there. We must have passed it at least three times before they had found us. Honey pushed open the doors and voices -mostly female- poured out. He pulled Natsumi and I into the room and sat us down at a table that was filled with different types of cakes.

"We were waiting for you Honey," a girl from the other side of the table said.

"And you too Mori," another said.

Honey smiled at them, "I was waiting for Takashi to finish up kendo." Mori nodded in agreement. I noticed he didn't really talk much. Honey looked at me and Natsumi, "Do you like cake?"

If Natsumi had shaken her head any harder it would have flown across the room. "I could eat cake every meal of everyday!"

I chuckled, "And yet you have perfect teeth, I'm shocked." She lightly punched my arm and laughed.

Honey looked at me, "Do you like cake?" He asked.

I didn't really want to answer him, but I had to. "Not really. I'm sorry." His smile fell and I instantly felt terrible.

"Oh, Emiku!" Two voices said from across the room, I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru waving me over to them. I looked at Natsumi who was now stuffing her face with cake, I rolled my eyes at her and stood up. The twins met me halfway across the room and placed their arms over my shoulders. The one on the right, I don't know which one it was, took my painting from my hand.

"Look Hikaru, we got ourselves an artist," he, Kaoru, said.

Hikaru nodded. "Seems we do and a good one at that."

I reached for it back, but Kaoru pulled it out of my reach. "You want it, come and get it!" These twins are definitely at the bottom of my mental like list now. Chasing them was not fair, their legs were longer than mine and I was in a ridiculously long skirt. They ran past Kyoya typing on his laptop and Haruhi pouring a cup of tea. I hadn't realized they stopped, so I ran right into one of their backs. Tamaki was standing in front of them, holding my painting up as he looked at it.

I moved around from behind the twins, "Can I have that back, please?" He looked down at me, then at the twins.

"Did you two take this from my little sister?" He asked.

"Actually Tamaki, I'm two months older than you," I pointed out. I heard the girls whispering things about how they didn't know Tamaki had a sister. I looked at them, the ones that Tamaki had apparently been hosting previously, "Yeah, neither did I." I hadn't exactly said it nicely. After spending an entire day at an all girls school, other girls tend to get on my nerves. Tamaki handed me my painting back. "Thank you." I turned and went to sit by Haruhi. So far he seemed to be the only normal person in this club.

"Hey, Emiku," he greeted me with a smile. Thankfully, there were no girls by him, so there was no one else I could offend. "So you were serious about going to Lobelia."

I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Yeah, trust me, that's not really something to lie about."

"Then why didn't you just transfer to Ouran right away?" He asked curiously. I looked over at Natsumi, still stuffing her face with Honey. She's my best friend, the only person in the world that knows everything about me.

"I couldn't just leave without saying good-bye," I said quietly. He nodded in understanding.

I talked to Haruhi until the last guest walk through the door. He was actually an interesting guy. Nice too. There was still just something about him that I found so familiar though and no matter how hard I tried, I could place my finger on it. "Emi! I have to work on my project now, so sit still and don't move!" Natsumi shouted to me as she pulled out her paints and canvas.

I laughed at her, "Natsu, how much sugar is in your system right now?" She was sitting in a chair across from me, her foot was shaking and it looked like she needed to run around the building a few times.

"I don't know, three, four bags." I rolled my eyes at her. "No rolling your eyes at me Miss Hanari, I can and will make you look horrible in this painting."

I laughed at her, "Okay, go ahead. It's graded on accurateness not technique." She scowled at me. "When your face freezes like that, don't come crying to me."

She jumped out of her chair, "But Emi! How can you say that? Don't you love me anymore?" I stood up and closed the distance between us.

I took her face in my hands, "You, Natsu, have had too much cake for one person in one day in one sitting. You are emotional right now. Would you like me to take you home?" She shook her head.

"No. I don't want to go home, I want to finish this project before tomorrow afternoon."

"What's tomorrow afternoon?" Tamaki asked, butting in. His face was mere inches from hers and Natsumi was blushing wildly. I pinched her cheek.

"Aw! Look who's beet red because of my brother!" She blushed harder. I walked away from my lobster colored best friend and my brother to join the other Hosts that were at various places in the room. I sat by Haruhi and Kyoya at a table.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "You know, there were quite a few complaints about you from the guests." Haruhi looked at me apologetically.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Oh really. What about exactly?" I countered. He looked down at the screen of his laptop, typed in a few things and then looked at me.

"Rude comments, obnoxious behaviors, things of that sort," he closed his eyes and shut the laptop.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And what, may I ask, was so rude and obnoxious? All I did was talk to Haruhi the whole time I was here."

"They didn't specify."

I found myself rolling my eyes at this guy. "Then there is no formal complaint." He looked surprised at what I had said. "For all anyone knows, they made it up."

"Why would they need to do that?" he asked calmly. I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't have one for him. He smirked.

* * *

At least Natsumi left in a good mood after seeing the Host Club. I on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about what they would have complained about. All I did was walk in, sit by Honey for a total of maybe two minutes, and then talk to Haruhi. The only thing that could have been complained about was Hikaru and Kaoru making me chase them for my painting. How could that be a rude comment? Maybe an obnoxious behavior and since I'm a girl -unlike the twins- they would find it offensive. I don't know. Tamaki told me not to worry about it, but I am. I can't help it. After we dropped Natsumi off at her house, we went to mine and for the rest of my things. There wasn't much left anymore. Just a few boxes left in the living room. That was the last time I would be in the house I grew up in. Where I took my first steps, where I longed to go back to after summer camp. Now it was for sale. Anyone could buy it. Anyone could take away my childhood home and turn it into anything. A meth lab for all I know. Tamaki attempted to help me feel better about leaving, I liked that even though we've only known each other for just over a day, I already know I can count on him. Even though, he is two months younger than me, he's more of the older sibling that I've always wanted.

I went to bed that night knowing I had one less day to tell Natsumi that I wouldn't be going to Lobelia after this week. One less day to spend with all of my friends there. But on the bright side, one less day with the Zuka Club running things.

* * *

**Three in one day!(If you count the one from 1am this morning) I feel so accomplished in life!**

**Emiku: You should!**

**Me: I do! So... what was the best thing since sliced bread?**

**Emiku: *Shrugs* Beats me.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Rebel Wear

**Chapter 6~ Rebel Wear**

My morning started normally, well as normal as it had been over the last few days that I've lived with my new brother in a mansion. I woke up, looked for a door that wasn't there, then went about getting ready for school. Today was my last day at Lobelia and Natsumi had told me I should break every rule I could today. I told her no, but I am not wearing that horribly ugly uniform. I decided to wear a blue tiered skirt, a black kanga front tank top, lace leggings, my ankle boots, and a sparrow necklace. I just couldn't resist wearing everything that was against the dress code: heels, jewelry, tank tops, short skirts. I even put on make up: black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and mascara. Tamaki knocked on my door, I was already dressed for the day and I was curious as to what he was going to say.

I was sitting at my desk, texting Natsumi about what I was wearing. I had my feet propped up on the desk and I had my iPod playing next to me; "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift was playing softly. Tamaki opened the door, only he wasn't alone. Kyoya was right next to him. When I saw him, I smirked to myself. This was going to be an interesting morning.

"What are you wearing?" Tamaki asked, already freaking out. I laughed at him. He came to my side and put his hands on his hips. "You are not going to school like that!"

I stood up from my chair and wished I was just a few inches taller so his chest wasn't eye level. "Yes, I am," I put my hands on my hips, just as he had his. I laughed. "This song does not go with this conversation." I pushed the next button on my iPod and "Break My Fall" by Breaking Benjamin played through the speakers.

"Does the song really matter?" Kyoya asked from somewhere in my room. I looked around and found him leaning against the wall not ten feet away from us.

I just glared at him. Since that first day I was at the Host Club, it seems as though he's gone out of his way to insult me in someway, shape, or form. He had quickly beat the twins to the last place slot of my mental like list. "I'm not going to allow my little sister to leave the house in that," Tamaki said.

I liked that, the fact that he's taken to calling me his little sister. It didn't really matter to me that I was older, he only did it because I was shorter than him -and most girls. "Why not?"

"Because there are boys outside of this house," he stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed. "There are boys in this room," I retorted. "Plus, I go to an _all girl school_." He crossed his arms over his chest. His face looked as if he was deep in thought. He was actually a lot smarter than I originally thought he was. Sure I still think he acts like an idiot, but because of him I actually understand math. Sort of. I placed my hand on his arm, "And it's only for this one day. I'm curious as to how much trouble I'll get into."

He put his hands on either of my arms, "Can't you just follow the rules for one more day?"

I shook my head, my hair flew around me, I had straightened it so it hit just above the middle of my back now. "You wear that hideous uniform and then tell me what you think. Until then, I refuse to ever even touch it again." He looked over at the clock sitting on my nightstand, we still had over an hour and a half until we had to leave for school.

"Where is it?"

My jaw dropped at his question. I pointed at my closet. "Trust me, you can't miss it." He went to the door and opened it, disappearing for only a moment before reappearing with my uniform. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at Kyoya. He didn't look surprised.

Tamaki stepped out of the bathroom wearing the uniform. The maroon skirt, the sailor top, the knee-high socks. Everything but the shoes and that was only because we don't have the same size feet I'm sure. He twirled around making the skirt flair up a little. "I don't see what's so bad about it," he said.

"I don't care, I will not wear that thing ever again." I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

I heard Tamaki laugh, "I may just wear this to school today."

"Oh my God, you're insane," I told him.

He stopped twirling and looked right at me, "You wearing _that_ to school is just as insane."

"To you. I would wear this outside of school, what's the difference if I wear it to school?" He didn't answer, so I took that as he didn't have one. I picked up my phone off of my desk and slipped it into my schoolbag. "I'm going to go to Natsumi's house before school. See you later." I made my way to the door and opened it. Before I stepped out, I turned to Tamaki, '"Make sure you hang that up when you're done."

Natsumi was sad that I was leaving Lobelia, but she was also jealous. She's been wanting to get out of that place since she first step foot into it. Since I first told her I was leaving, she has been trying to convince her parents to allow her to transfer to Ouran with me. They, unfortunately, don't want her to go to a coed school. I don't know why. There's probably more things wrong with an all girls' school if you ask me. As our last day together in the same school, we decided to just sit around her room and talk before we had to go. We discussed everything that has changed over the years since we met back in elementary school. We talked about boys and what we like in them; she likes cute, funny, smart, out-going guys; I like interesting, cute, deep, reserved guys. We even started talking about colors and why they are named what they're named. Why blue? Why yellow? Did someone see a strange color at the same time they answered the phone and the name just stuck? We walked to school together just like we always have. We sat in homeroom, playing tic-tac-toe just like we used to. She always won. We painted random things since we were both done with our projects; she did a dinosaur, I did a lion. At lunch, we almost started a food fight by "accidentally" flinging chocolate pudding at Benio who sat only a table away. Lunch was the last time we saw each other during school and I knew I wouldn't see her after, she had auditions for the play. We hugged each other and didn't want to let go. "I'll see you this weekend and every weekend," we promised each other.

After school, I wandered through the halls one last time. Looking at everything I once overlooked on a daily basis. Signs for clubs and auditions and rehearsals posted everywhere. At one point I would have gone to all of them, but now I couldn't. I made my way to the front gates, so I could be taken to Ouran. I stared at Lobelia one last time and almost jumped for joy at the fact that I never had to see it ever again!

I got into the limo and the driver smiled at me, "Hello Miss Emiku. How was your day?"

"Very good," I said as he pulled away from that godforsaken school.

We pulled up to Ouran and I instantly ran up to the third music room and opened up the doors. Tamaki was the first to greet me today. "Oh little sister! I've missed you so much," he said as he hugged me.

"I thought you were mad at me," I said into his shoulder. He released me and shook his head. I smiled. I was actually really worried that he had been mad that I left the house in the outfit he told me not to wear. "If it helps, I didn't get in trouble at all. I told Mrs. Morita, my painting teacher, even she said it was a very risky, but admirable act. How it was admirable, don't ask me." I walked past Tamaki and further into the room. Only the members of the Host Club were present. "Where is everyone?"

"There are no club activities on Fridays," Kyoya answered in a voice that said I should have already known. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but I didn't. I kept my cool and didn't hit him over the head with his stupid black notebook. The twins popped up in front of me, I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Did you hear that Kaoru? I believe we startled the poor girl."

"Yes, I believe we did Hikaru."

"One day you two are going to kill me. If that happens I swear I'll haunt you."

* * *

**This is what Emiku wore to Lobelia on her last day:** I had a link here, but I moved it to my profile incase anyone wants to know what it looks like :D

**Emiku: I'll miss Natsumi, but other than that I am glad I never have to step foot in that stupid place again.**

**Me: You know you're gonna miss it there.**

**Emiku: *Shakes head* Oh, no.**

**Please review! I know, I'm super excited that this is the fourth update in a single day! Now, i'm going to go to bed and dream about a certain sexy beast, right Eclipsia Black? I couldn't resist, I had to put it here!**


	7. Puffy Yellow Monstrosity

**Chapter 7~ Puffy Yellow Monstrosity**

I spent the weekend at Natsumi's house, surrounded by the craziness that was the Ishida family. Her little brothers and sisters running around everywhere made me feel right at home. We went to the movies and to the park every chance we got. Her youngest sister, Kiyo who was only five, followed us -well, me- around the entire time. I love Kiyo, she was funny and adorable, she also reminded me a lot of Natsumi. I was tempted to ask Natsumi if I could stay at her house forever, but Tamaki's calls were really starting to get on my nerves. I had thrown my clothes into my bag and I was sitting in the living room with Kiyo on my lap. "You're going to come back, right Emi?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"Of course, Kiyo. You can't get rid of me that easily." Kiyo laughed and hugged me around my neck. She nuzzled my cheek against hers, making me laugh again.

I kept the thought of Natsumi and Kiyo in my mind as I got ready for school. Ouran Academy to be exact. I stood in front of my mirror holding up the puffy yellow monstrosity they call a uniform. I did put it on, though reluctantly. "How can all of those girls wear this thing everyday?" I asked my reflection. I scrunched my hair a few times to try and enhance my curls a little bit. I heard my phone go off from across the room. I turned from the mirror and jumped onto my bed, landing on my stomach to get it from the floor. It always ends up there on the floor next to my bed in the mornings somehow. I picked it up and slid the screen up. It was a text from Natsumi telling to have fun on my first day and that she would miss me. I texted her back saying I'm going to miss her too, but at least she didn't have to dress like a giant cream puff. Instead of a reply, I got a call. My ringtone blared through my room.

_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drownin' in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up, all my broken things_

I took me a few tries to push the answer button, but when I did, I heard Natsumi cracking up, "What's so funny Natsu?" I asked in a cold tone.

She answered between her laughter, "You… have to… dress like a … GIANT CREAM PUFF!" I scowled at the wall, pretending that it was her.

"It's not funny Natsu, you should see this thing. Sure it's not as bad as that one you have to wear, but it's still not within my taste of clothing." She stopped laughing and I knew she remembered that this is the only way we're going to get most of our conversations in during the day.

"I miss you already Emi," she said. I smiled to myself as I pictured her laying on her bed, just as I am. Only in her pajamas.

"I miss you already too Natsu." I heard my door open, but I didn't bother to look up knowing it was just Tamaki. "Homeroom is not going to be the same without listening to you talking about some hot guy you saw that morning."

She gasped over the phone, "I have to keep that information to myself _all day_?"

I shrugged, "Or make some new friends." She scoffed at me. "Come on Natsu, you can't go through high school with only one friend."

She chuckled, "You're not my best friend Emiku. You're more than that." I felt a tear run down my cheek and a finger wipe it away. I looked up to see Tamaki kneeling in front of me.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you more Emi. I'll let you go, since I have to get Kiyo ready for school now."

"Tell her to be good and to not go around breaking every rule she deems unnecessary."

Natsumi laughed. We said good bye and hung up, though neither of us wanted to. I rolled over onto my back, letting out a sigh. I really wasn't in the mood to go to classes today, but there was no way that I was ever going to be able to get away with that anytime soon. I turned my head to the side, curious as to if Tamaki was still in my room. He was. I was surprised at how calm and quiet he was being. It was very much unlike him. Tamaki was looking off into a strange direction. I followed his gaze to see Kyoya once again leaning against my wall. "What are you doing here?" I had to ask. If I wasn't in the mood for class, there was no way I was in the mood for him.

Kyoya smirked as he adjusted his glasses, "It just so happens I was invited here." I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. His smirk wasn't one of those rude ones, but more of the polite "I know I know more than you ever will" kind of smirks.

"Doesn't explain why you're in my room," I mumbled under my breath. Tamaki turned his head toward me and pulled me off of my bed.

"That is no way to treat a guest," Tamaki said in his "big brother" voice. "Would you like it if I treated your friends like that?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged, "Wouldn't bother me. Maybe you should, then I wouldn't have to listen to Natsu talking about how cute she thinks you are while I'm trying to sleep." I unintentionally laughed, "Have you ever listen to someone talk about your brother like that? It's really quite creepy."

He let go of my shoulders and placed his hands on his chin. He looked as if he was deep in thought, or constipated. I was hoping for the first one. I imagined he was trying to picture the situation, but then again I'll never understand what goes on in that mind of his. "Natsumi talked about me?" He asked excitedly. I nodded and rolled my eyes at him. I find it hard to believe we're really related in anyway. "So, do you think she's going to show up at the Host Club anytime soon?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

I laughed, "She made the play she auditioned for last week. She's the lead. You should have seen how excited she was when she found out she beat Benio for the part. No, scratch that. You should have seen how _pissed _Benio was when she found out Natsu got it. It was amazing."

Tamaki stared at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. I poked him in the forehead. "I can't believe you just said that…"

I cocked my head to the side, "Said what?" I thought over what I had said, "Oh! Pissed?"

He nearly fainted when the word left my mouth, "Little sister, why are you talking like a trucker?"

I laughed at him, "I'm sure that truckers say way worse things than pissed." He covered up my mouth with his hand.

"That is not the way a young lady should talk," was the argument he went with next. I tried to say something, but his muffled my words so much even I couldn't understand them. "What was that?"

He pulled his hand away from my face. "I said, I may be a girl, but I am no where near a lady. I swear, I've burped the alphabet, I think sports are awesome, and mud should not be used for beauty, it should be used in place of snow for snowball fights. So don't even play the "young lady" card." He crossed his arms over his chest. I just smiled and went to grab my school bag. I looked up at Kyoya, still leaning against the wall, but the smirk was gone. He noticed I was looking at him and he looked at me. I gestured to Tamaki, "Looks like someone's pissed." I made my way out of the room as I heard Tamaki start freaking out again.

* * *

**It took me three days in Pre-Calculus, one in Physics, four in English, and two in Earth/Space to get this done. I feel like a terrible writer after those four in one day last Sunday. But I finally got it typed and everything! There should be a few more chapters this weekend, maybe even another one later tonight.**

**Emiku: You're such a slacker!**

**Me: How am I a slacker, Emi?**

**Emiku: You should pay more attention in school.**

**Me: *laughs* I pay attention in my other three classes.**

**Emiku: Three out of seven? I'm not good at math, but I'm pretty sure that's not good.**

**Me: *sticks out tongue***

**So... please review! Tell us what you think! Oh and the song used for the ringtone was Damned if I do ya (Damned if I don't) by All Time Low**


	8. Advanced Calculus

**Chapter 8~ Advanced Calculus**

We pulled up to Ouran Academy. I was nervous. Tamaki was trying to calm me down. Lets just say that it didn't really help. At all. He kept saying that everyone was going to love me because I'm such an amazing girl. Where was this speech this morning when he called me a trucker?

Kyoya didn't say anything to help me feel better, if anything he was doing worse that Tamaki. "You know you won't fit in at all," was the first thing he had said to me since we got into the car. I had glared at him. For some reason Tamaki thought it had been a good idea to place me next to the boy that has been nothing but a jerk to me since I met him.

"No one asked you for your opinion," I told him. He smirked. Seriously, every time I see that stupid smirk on his face I feel my skin crawl and I just want to hurt him in some way.

He adjusted his glasses, the sunlight reflected off of the lenses, "However true that may be, you know you were thinking it."

I crossed my arms, "How would you possibly know what's going through my mind right now? Hmm? Please, enlighten me." He pulled his laptop out of his bag. I didn't really know what that had to do with my question, but I didn't say anything about it either. He typed in a bunch of things.

"Emiku Hanari. Daughter of Tsukiko Hanari and Yuzuru Suoh. Attended St. Lobelia's Girls Academy every year for schooling. Best grades are in art and science classes. Failed math and history," he looked up at me over the rims of his glasses, "twice. Played soccer for three years until you broke your knee and had to quit. Your favorite subjects to paint are people and landscapes. You like to sing when you think no one's list-" I had to cut him off.

"How the hell do you know all of that? Especially that last one?" He closed his eyes while he shut his laptop and replaced it in his bag. I heard Tamaki gasp, obviously at my use of the word hell.

Kyoya looked at me with that nauseating smirk of his, "I have my sources."

That was how my wonderful first day at Ouran Academy began. I left them and went straight to the main office to pick up my schedule. The lady behind the desk was very nice, she even offered to find someone to show me around. I figured that part was probably a mandatory question though. I had declined and stepped outside of the office. I looked at my schedule;

_First Period: Homeroom_

_Second Period: History_

_Third Period: Painting_

_Fourth Period: Greek_

_Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Advanced Placement Physics_

_Sixth Period: Physical Education_

_Seventh Period: Advanced Placement Calculus_

I felt my eyes widen as I read the last class. Are these people trying to kill me? Trying to make my brain explode? There is no way I am going to be able to sit in an AP Calculus class without my brain imploding. I turned and went back into the office. "Yes, is there something wrong Miss Hanari?" The lady asked, a concerned look on her face. I could only imagine how my facial expression looked at the moment.

"Yes, I'm signed up for AP Calculus. I'm afraid I won't be able to take that class. I was only in Algebra II at my other school." She reached her hand out for my schedule and I handed it to her. She typed something into the computer in front of her.

"I'm afraid this is the only math class that has an opening."

I felt like I was about to cry. There was no way I was going to be able to get through that class. "Can I take a different course until a spot opens up?"

The lady shook her head, "Every student must have a math course in their schedule." I nodded. I understood that I was stuck. Maybe I could find someone that would be willing to help me? I hope so.

"Thank you anyway," I said as I slowly made my way to my homeroom class. I found the classroom easily and as I opened the door I could hear the voices of the other students in there. It reminded me of my old homeroom, except with this one there were male voices mixed into the bunch. I entered the room and the first thing I saw was the blond hair of a very familiar boy. He turned his violet eyes on me and leapt to my side.

He hugged me, "I knew my little sister would be in this class with me!" Over his shoulder, I could see some of the girls in the class sending me threatening messages with their eyes. The looks they were giving me were so beyond glares, I had no name for them. Tamaki let go of me and I made my way to the teacher who was sitting at her desk, I handed her my schedule. For some reason I had to show it to all of my teachers, I guess to make sure I wasn't just some random girl that decided to show up to the wrong school.

"Welcome Miss Hanari. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I knew it wasn't a question as much as it was a command stated politely in the form of an option. Everyone took their seats, even Tamaki who looked to be about ready to jump out any second and start dancing around the room. How can he have so much energy all the time?

I gave the class a small wave. I wasn't shy. No where near it actually. I just knew that these girls already didn't like me, so I wasn't going to overstep any boundaries that they had set for the new girl. "I'm Emiku Hanari, I just transferred here from Lobelia Academy. My passion in life is painting and I can be kind of talkative sometimes. Um…" I looked over to the teacher, "I think that's really it." She nodded.

"Take a seat anywhere that's available." I nodded and made my way to an empty desk. I didn't bother to see who it was by, but after I sat down and looked to my right, I saw Tamaki sitting there smiling at me. Then I looked to my left, I had to choose this seat didn't I? I really do like torturing myself, don't I? He turned his head and my gaze was met with his gray eyes. Lovely, just lovely.

* * *

**Emiku: How could you do that to me, Megan?**

**Megan: I have no idea what you mean, Emi.**

**Emiku: Are you trying to kill me? 'Cause that is what's going to happen. **

**Megan: You're not going to die... as far as I know, but I'm no doctor.**

**Emiku: You are not funny.**

**Even to a complete and total math nerd, Advanced Calculus sounds very scary. Especially since I gave up on math durning the second week of school. Anyway, please review!**


	9. Rubbing Elbow With the Rich and Arrogant

**Chapter 9~ Rubbing Elbows With the Rich and Arrogant**

It turns out, that at this school I actually like listening to my history teacher. He's a pretty cool guy and jokes around about things. Painting is still and will always be my one true love no matter where my canvas is located. Greek is still probably the best language I have ever attempted to learn, the teacher gives way too much homework though if you ask me; my first day and I already have three pages in that class. AP Physics was were my day went a little downhill. We had to sit in pairs of two, our lab partner was the person we sat next to. I walked into class a few minutes after the bell, I had gotten a little lost, and low and behold. Only one seat was open. Right next to none other than Kyoya Ootori. If I thought having to sit an aisle away from him in homeroom was bad, sharing a lab table with him was going to result in some major tension.

I took my seat next to him on his right and that was when I knew for sure we would be getting on each other's nerves; he was right handed, I was left handed and we would only be inches away from each other. The very first thing we had to do was a lab to find the velocity of a battery powered car. I had gotten the car and stopwatch as he set up the start and stop points on our table. Well, at least we have a little teamwork down. When I got back to our table everything was ready to go. "So, do you want to time or shall I? Or do you already know the answer since you seem to know everything else." Of course my big mouth would be the downfall of our teamwork.

He took the car out of my hand, he didn't snatch it away or anything. He just calmly took it from my hand. That was one thing that I hated about him, that he was calm about everything. No one is that calm all of the time, if ever. Kyoya took the car to the start point and pushed the button to start it. "Are you ready or shall I wait until you finish a painting?" Yup, I believe I just saw our teamwork jump right out the window and fly away.

"Just go." He did and placed the car on the table top to let it fun through the stop line. "Ten point five two." I wrote the time down as I said it. We finished the lab by only saying the minimal amount of words to each other. The real trouble came when it was time to calculate the velocity. I had no idea what he had set the distance to, and distance was a major factor in determining velocity. "What was the distance?"

He didn't answer me. I tried to look at his paper, but he placed his arm over it. I couldn't even measure the distance from the start to the stop, we had picked up the tape. "Seriously Kyoya. Just tell me the distance."

"Maybe you should have been here when I measured it," is how he replied. I gripped my pencil tightly in my hand. I had a brief thought of lodging it into his eye. I turned toward him and put on my nicest most sincere smile.

I placed my hand gently on his arm, "Kyoya, can I please see the distance?" He sighed and moved his arm out of the way. I read it. How obvious could that distance have been? Three meters? I saw the smirk reappear on his face. He just wanted to see what I would do to get the distance.

"Happy?" He asked. I didn't answer him, I just wrote down the rest of the calculations making sure to bump his elbow every chance I got.

Physical education was okay. I hated that I couldn't go all out in what we were doing. I had to be careful of my knee. Even after the surgery a few years ago, it never healed completely right, so it was very fragile. I tried to take as long as possible changing out of my gym clothes. There was no way I was going to rush to seventh period. Ever.

I did have to go though. I walked as slowly as I could and I took the longest way possible. I eventually made to class. The teacher told me his name was Mr. Kakinomoto. Before he started class, he wanted to talk to me. "I've been informed that you were only in an Algebra II class previously." I nodded to confirm the information he had been told. "So I've arranged for you to have a tutor until you're caught up to the rest of the class."

I nodded again, "Thank you. May I ask who?"

"Mr. Ootori." I looked around the room to see Kyoya sitting in the very back row of the room. "I'm assuming you two know each other."

"Yeah, we're lab partners." Mr. Kakinomoto smiled and nodded. Apparently he thought it was a good thing.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind sitting next to him." I wanted to object but I couldn't. I may be outspoken, but I've always been taught to be respectful to my elders. I just nodded and made my way, once again to the seat right next to the most arrogant person I have ever met. Mr. Kakinomoto began the lesson and I felt my brain slowly beginning to melt. What does any of that even mean?

* * *

**Emiku: You really are trying to kill me...**

**Megan: Maybe...**

**Emiku:...**

**Megan... Sorry, but it has to be done Emi.**

**Please review, I think this is the third since I got home from school, but technically it's Saturday now so, it doesn't count for three in one day. I still feel pretty awesome though xD And I'm also not going to update during the week anymore when I have school because I just have no time, so most updates will be on weekends. Except from December 18- January 2 because I don't have to go to school! That's the only reason I love Christmas; no school! Yeah, so anyway... I didn't mean to type that much.**


	10. Sentimantal Value?

**Chapter 10~ Sentimental Value?**

After a very long hour in torture, Tamaki met me outside of class and pulled me up to the club room. He didn't even ask if I wanted to go today, which I didn't. I wanted to go home and get some of my schoolwork done before midnight. Looks like that plan flew out the window and ran away with teamwork. I had homework in every single class except physical education, so along with being pulled through the school I was also carrying half a million books. Okay, there were only four, but they weren't small books. We finally made it to the third music room and he pulled me into a chair. He sat in the one next to me. "So how was your first day?" He asked in an excited, yet curious tone.

I held up my math book to him, "Does this look like it would make for a good day?" He took the book from my hands and looked at it like it was a foreign object that he had never seen before.

"I thought you were bad at math," he stated simply. I nodded. "Then why are you…?"

I sighed and took the book away from him, "It was the only class that was available." The large doors opened and two red heads appeared. They were discussing something. Haruhi was right behind them, mumbling something to himself.

"Don't they realize that my little sister isn't a super genius?" He shouted as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. I couldn't help but facepalm. Seriously, he couldn't have chosen different phrasing to express his feelings? "How do they expect you to pass?"

I sighed and dropped my hand to the table. I opened my mouth to answer, but a voice that wasn't mine rang through the room, "They found her a tutor." I knew that a smirk came along with that comment. I knew he was enjoying every second of torture I had to go through because of him. I looked at my stack of books and grabbed the one for Greek. I opened it and flipped to the page that was homework.

I felt two arms go over my shoulders, "So, who's your tutor?" Two voices asked at the same time. I tried to ignore them and focus on remembering the Greek alphabet, so I could actually read everything. One of the twins pointed to a word on my book, "What does that mean?"

"It means get your finger off my book." I know I'm not a huge fan of those two, but I'm usually at least nice to them. When did I become so crabby? That smirk popped into my head. Oh, right. That's when.

"That's strangely specific to be placed in a textbook. Don't you think Kaoru?"

"_To _specific, almost as if that's not what it really says."

I rolled my eyes at them, "That word you pointed at doesn't work by it's self. The entire sentence says, Eleni went to the carnival last Saturday and lost her hat, where could she have left it?" They crossed their arms over their chests.

"Well that's boring," they said simultaneously.

"Why doesn't she just buy a new hat?" I looked up at the twin that had asked and I instantly wished I could tell them apart.

"Maybe it had sentimental value?" I guessed trying to make them leave me alone for a little while, while I attempted to get some homework done. They just kept asking me what other things meant. I had to stop them. "Can you two please go somewhere so I can actually focus?" They looked hurt, but they left me alone and went to bother Tamaki, which I found much funnier anyway. I was about to return to my work when I noticed someone standing across the table placing their stuff down; a laptop, a black notebook, and an AP Calculus book. It didn't take a genius to guess who it was, but I was not going to give him the satisfaction of my acknowledgement.

He sat down and opened up his laptop. I could hear his clacking keys ringing through my mind as I tried to concentrate. Every time he hit either the enter or the space key, the sound seemed to be ten times louder, ten times more annoying. I finally looked up at him. He was smirking! "I can't believe you," I grumbled.

He just raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?" He didn't bother looking at me. I slammed my book shut. The tip of my pencil had been shut in there and it went flying into the air. It hit Kyoya right in the forehead. I had to do everything to keep myself from laughing. He picked it up from where it had landed on his laptop. I looked up at his glaring eyes and that was when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed and I laughed hard and I laughed loud. That had been the best thing that had happened all day! For the first time today I was glad that he had sat by me. "It's really not funny. I bet you wouldn't be laughing if you had poked my eye out."

I stopped laughing, "Actually, at the angle and trajectory the pencil had, it is impossible for it to have even hit you in the eye let alone poked it out. Plus, for a pencil to poke out an eye, it would literally have to be jabbed in, not thrown." For the first time since I met him, he looked surprised. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. "You're the one that knows everything. You should know that I am amazing in everything involving science." I reached across the table for my pencil and opened up my math book. "Now math on the other hand, is a different story."

* * *

**Emiku:*Beaming* I totally owned Mr. I-Know-Everything!**

**Megan:*Claps* You so did! **

**Emiku:*Bows* I'm really not an idiot.**

**Megan: ...Or are you?**

**I know I've written better chapters, but this one just wouldn't write itself like the others did. Please tell me what you think, though you usually do and everyone's reviews make me feel so much better about my writing. So, please review xD**


	11. Sketchbook

**Chapter 11~ Sketchbook **

After hitting Kyoya in the head with my pencil and then totally pwning him with my awesome knowledge of science. I was basically left alone, mostly because their hosting had started and everyone was busy. Trust me though, I'm not complaining at all. I had put my earbuds in and turned up my music, The Gummy Bear Song began playing through my mind as I thought about my project for painting. Mr. Ijiri said I could do anything for my first project since everyone else was already in the middle of theirs. I sketched out a few things on the cover of my history book; a tea set, Honey's bunny, a flying unicorn that left a rainbow trail. I looked up and around the room. My eyes drifted over all of the girls and landed on the tall, silent, Mori. He was sitting next to Honey, watching over the smaller boy as he talked to the girls and ate cake.

I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and flipped to a semi blank page. There was no such thing as a completely blank page in my sketchbook. I began lightly sketching out his perfect posture, his school uniform, his hair, and lastly his face. I don't know why I've heard so many people call his facial expression blank. I see it more as thoughtful, as if he is thinking about anything and everything. I didn't realize I was staring at him until I felt someone pull my sketchbook out from under my arm.

I pulled out my earbuds and looked up to see the twins and Tamaki looking over the page that I had it opened to. "Looks like someone's crushing on a Host," one of the twins said quietly and with a mischievous look in his eye.

I shook my head and shrugged, "I simply had to find a subject for my project and he was the first one I saw." I could tell the twins didn't believe me, but Tamaki did. Then again he would probably believe me if I told him that the Loch Ness monster was real and then he'd insist that we all take a trip to Scotland. "Why do you two insist on taking my things anyway?"

They looked at each other and grinned, "It's fun." I stood up from my chair and placed my hands on my hips, something I didn't do often.

"Seriously? Can I just have it back?" They shook their heads and ran over to Mori, sketchbook in hand. I sat back down, I didn't want to have to chase them. Last time I did, there were complaints over stupid things that didn't even happen. I let them take it to him. Mori would find out about it eventually, right? I mean, it would be really obvious when I had to carry around a canvas with his face on it. I looked up at Tamaki, who hadn't moved from where he was standing. He looked at me with his violet eyes, I realized I didn't want Mori to see the sketch yet. Tamaki seemed to know what was going through my mind before I was able to say anything. He practically stalked over to the twins and took the sketchbook out of their hands just as they were about to show it to him.

He said something to them, but I wasn't paying enough attention to the words to know what. I was looking at Mori. What had made me want to sketch him? Sure he was the first non-guest that I saw, but why not Honey? Or look for someone else? I felt something hit the top of my head and knock me out of my thoughts. I expected to see Tamaki standing there, but instead it was Haruhi. "Hi. Um… why did you hit me?"

He laughed, did he always look and sound so feminine? He lifted up his hands to show me my sketchbook, "I thought you might want this back." I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Haruhi!" I didn't want to let go, he's been nothing but nice to me since the day I met him. Why didn't the thought to paint him come to me? I let go of him and took my sketchbook. "How did you get this from Tamaki?"

Haruhi smiled a knowing smile, "I have my ways." I just nodded and sat down, my eyes drifted to the sketch.

"Those stupid twins smeared everything on the page," I muttered to myself as I tried to go over every little thing that I had drawn. I felt him put his hand on the back of my chair and look over my shoulder as I did.

"You're really good," he said. I felt that blush come over my face. I hated that it happened whenever someone complimented me. "I'm sorry that they got ruined though.

I looked up at him and smiled, "They're not ruined. The pencil just got smeared when they took it, is all." I lightly ran my pencil over the lines of Mori. Over his uniform, his eyes, his lips. I felt Haruhi pull out the chair next to me and sit down.

"Where did you learn to draw so well?" He asked.

I smiled to myself. "I just picked it up from my mom. She was even better, the best I have ever seen. She could draw a simple smiley face and make it look like it belonged in an art gallery." I looked over at him. He had a strange look on his face. "Are you okay Haruhi?" I placed my hand on his. He had really soft hands.

He smiled, "Yeah, I was just thinking about my mom. She died a few years ago." I gently squeezed his hand. I knew he didn't want to hear an "I'm sorry." I didn't want to after my mom passed away. He seemed surprised at my lack of words. I didn't say anything, I just kept my hand on his. Probably more for me than for him now. "Why don't you live with your mom anymore?" He asked curiously.

I felt my eyes sting with tears, "It's not important." My voice cracked a little bit and I was hoping he hadn't noticed. He took a gentle hold on my chin and made me look at him. A tear slid down my cheek. Haruhi wiped it away. I let out a shaky breath, "She died two weeks ago and as her last wish, she wanted me to meet my father. He took me in because I was living alone." Haruhi didn't say anything and I was glad for that.

Haruhi had no other guests for the rest of the day, much like the first time I had been here at the Host Club, so he sat next to me as I attempted to fix my sketches. The last guest walked out of the door and I felt those arms wrap around me again. "I'm going to kill you two the next time you take my sketchbook," I growled at them and glared. If there was one thing that I was overprotective of, was my sketchbook. It was to me what other girls' diaries are to them. I draw out my feelings and my dreams.

"Calm down. Maybe we should call you the Shadow Queen," the twins said together.

"How could you compare me to that…" I searched for the right word, but only came up with one, "Jerk!" He showed up just as the word flew out of my mouth.

"Would a "jerk" help you with math?" He asked calmly. He had tried earlier, before any of the girls had arrived, but it just did not work. I kept laughing as I remembered the look on his face after my pencil hit him. I crossed my arms.

"Yes. How do I know you're telling me the right things? Hm? Maybe you're trying to make it look like I'm an idiot."

He adjusted his glasses, "If that were the case, I wouldn't have to make an effort." I couldn't believe he had said that. I was about to stand up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Tamaki. I get that he was trying to act like a protective big brother, but at this moment I wanted him to disappear for about ten minutes so I could kick Kyoya's cocky ass. I leaned back in defeat.

"And cue the smirk," I said under my breath. I looked up and sure enough, there it was. I pulled my math book out of my bag and opened it up once again. "Just teach me," I said impatiently.

* * *

**This is the last update for this weekend! More next week, tons more next week actually. Two full weeks of nothing but me and the computer and my keyboard. I'm so excited!**

**Emiku: Did you forget about Christmas next week?**

**Megan: Nope, I got you a present!**

**Emiku: You got my a present!**

**Megan: *nods* You're gonna love it.**

**So, I hope everyone liked this chappie! I really liked writting this one. **

**And Happy Birthday to **_DemonOfTheRain666_**! (I saw it was your birthday on your profile, I'm not psychic I swear. Though that would be really cool.)**


	12. Learning With the Shadow King

**Chapter 12~ Learning With the Shadow King**

Kyoya ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he asked in a tone that sounded like he was ready to rip that hair out. I looked up from the problem he had written out for me. I honestly wanted to say yes that I was really doing this on purpose, but no. I'm just really bad at math.

I shook my head, "They told you I was in Algebra II before, right?" He leaned over the table so he could point to the problem and explain it step by step. I still didn't get it. "How do you know when you're supposed to add the number or subtract it?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, or stupid. Or both. "Oh my God, you're serious," he muttered. As much as I was enjoying seeing him lose his "cool", I actually felt kind of bad. But not bad enough to act like I was joking, I really wasn't. Tamaki, who was sitting across the table from me, suddenly stood up.

"There is no way that all of the other math classes are full." He rushed out of the room, followed by the twins and Honey and Mori. I blinked in response, then looked at Haruhi. I was kind of surprised that he had stayed.

Haruhi made his way to Tamaki's vacated seat. "At least their intentions are good," he said and looked up at me. I shrugged and looked down at the math in front of me.

"They had better get something changed," I said. I picked up my pencil, wrote a "2", and then my head collided with the paper. "My brain can't take much more of this."

"It's only been one day," Kyoya said. I kicked his leg from under the table. He let out a small cry of pain. I felt satisfied with myself.

"I am not in the mood for you right now. My brain is broke." I drew random lines on the edge of the paper. That's how almost all of my homework assignments get turned it, half covered in little doodles. "Why are you even "helping" me anyway? Why do you care?"

I didn't look at him, I was busy watching a man and a lady stick figure appear on the paper. "Mr. Kakinomoto asked me if I would do it."

"But you didn't have to say yes." I did look at him then, I glanced over towards Haruhi too, but he wasn't at the table anymore. I picked my head up, he wasn't in the room at all anymore. Weird, I didn't even hear him get up. I looked back at Kyoya. He was looking at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, his smirk returning. I rolled my eyes at him. "I agreed to tutor you because-"

"You thought it would be funny to see my brain implode?" I interrupted. He didn't think that comment was nearly as funny as I had. He actually just kind of glared. I don't know why, but I find his glares funny. What does he have to glare about anyway? It was a harmless joke. No one got hurt. He never decided to finish his sentence. I have to say, I'm curious as to what he was going to tell me. I looked back at the stick people on my paper, "What's your problem with me?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be taken back by my question. I have to admit, it surprised me too. Mostly because I didn't know when I decided to care.

He seemed to think his answer through thoroughly before he said anything. "You're pushy, conniving…"

I laughed, "How am I conniving? Pushy I understand, but conniving? I don't know about that." He smiled, it wasn't a smirk. That scared me, who knew I would be scared of a smiling Kyoya, but not an angry one?

"I know everything about you Emiku."

I was about to say something, that wasn't all to nice but then I realized something, "What did you call me?"

The smirk reappeared, I knew it couldn't stay repressed for very long. "Emiku is your name, is it not?"

I nodded, of course it was my name, but it was the first time he actually acknowledged I had a name. Well except when he told me bits and pieces of my life story. "I wasn't sure you actually knew it and I highly doubt you know everything about me. I barely know everything about me."

He leaned back against his chair. "Do you really want to know everything I know about you?"

Did I? Sort of. "When's my birthday?"

"February 7, born at two fifty three in the morning."

Right. "That was easy though, how did I start playing soccer?"

He crossed his arms, "At the field in the park, a coach for the city soccer team saw you and recruited you for the team."

Right again. I knew one that he would never know. "What's my sister's favorite color?"

He smirked his know-it-all smirk, "You don't have a sister, only one half brother named Tamaki."

I shook my head, "Wrong, it's purple. I happen to have three sisters, two brothers, and a Tamaki." Kyoya uncrossed his arms and his smirk fell to a frown. There was something he didn't know. "Natsumi, Kiyo, Aika, Kou, and Toshiaki Ishida."

"That doesn't count," he stated stubbornly. "They aren't really you're siblings."

"Says you. They've always been there for me. They are my family and my friends. I would do anything for them and they'd do anything for me. Sounds like family to me."

* * *

**I had a two hour delay from school today thanks to the snow, so I decided to write a quick chapter. Now I have to get ready to walk in that foot of snow to spend a few wonderful hours in prison. **

**Emiku: Have fun! **

**Megan: Oh, I won't. Like my history teach said, "The only thing to do in prison is smoke and lift weights."**

**Emiku: But you don't do either of those things...**

**Megan: Yeah, I know.**

**Please review! Now for real there won't be an update until next weekend... Unless I get another delay and get up at 5:30 in the morning (first time in my life I have ever gotten up that early!) Okay, I gotta go to school now!**


	13. Interrogation

**Chapter 13~ Interrogation**

When everyone came back into the room, I was more confused than when they had left. Sure, I had asked something Kyoya didn't know, but he still knew other things about me. What confused me the most was how he knew them right off the top of his head. I understand that he did a background check on me, I have nothing to hide. I don't understand why he took the time to memorize it all. I was still trying to stump him again, and I really was curious as to how much he knew. Somehow in the middle of my interrogating him about me, we ended up moving to one of the couches, leaving behind the painful math books. "What's my favorite color?"

"It's a tie between blue, green, and red."

"Favorite animal?"

"You don't have one. You love them all too much to have a favorite."

"Favorite type of music?"

"It depends on the song."

"Food?"

"Italian."

"Disliked food?"

"Much to Honey's dismay, sweets. Except anything that involves chocolate."

I really thought I had him with that one. "Fears?"

"Clowns, snakes, heights, bugs… and doctors."

I heard a few snickers in the background from the Hosts. And by the Hosts, I mean the twins. "Aw, Hikaru. Looks like the Shadow King and Queen are bonding."

"Yeah, and the Queen is afraid of doctors," Hikaru said not even bothering to hold back his laughter. I ignored them, but I stored away the fact that they compared me to him again. I looked over at Haruhi though, and instantly a question came into my mind.

I folded my hands in my lap, "Why don't I live with my mom anymore?" Haruhi looked up at me, he seemed surprised. So far I had only asked meaningless questions that just about anyone could know. They weren't important. This was. To me at least.

Kyoya had been looking up at the ceiling most of time we had been sitting on the couch, but he looked at me and my eyes were met with gray. "That's one thing I couldn't find."

I nodded, maybe I'd tell him one day. I think that not even Tamaki knew, I didn't tell him anyway. I had no idea if Yuzuru had or not. "What do I want to be after high school?" That was a question that for years I thought I knew the answer to, but it wasn't until a few months ago that I knew the true answer. Every time someone would ask me what I wanted to be, I would say the same thing over and over again. In school, if we had to write about it, I would write about the same thing.

"An artist," he said. He gave the obvious answer, the answer that I believed was right for so many years. But he was wrong.

I shook my head, "Think less obvious. More unlikely."

"An engineer? An accountant?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "No." He shrugged. He really had no idea and it bothered him. I smiled, "I want to be a doctor… because of my mom." I looked over at Haruhi, he had on a thoughtful expression, but he was smiling.

"Your mother was a doctor?" Tamaki asked amazed. I assumed it was because Kyoya just stated that I was scared of doctors.

I shook my head, "No, she was a college professor. Ironically, she taught calculus and other various types of math classes."

"Then why are _you _so bad at it?" One of the twins asked. I shrugged and kept quiet for a little while. I noticed no one else was talking either, but I liked that it wasn't an awkward silence.

"I don't understand how your being a teacher makes you want to be a doctor. And why would you want to be a doctor if you're afraid of them?" Tamaki asked as took a seat next to me.

I smiled at him, he really was a good brother, but I didn't really want him to know yet. "It's a long story that I don't really want to tell just yet." I looked away from him and toward Haruhi.

"Haruhi knows, doesn't she?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded, "Wait. She?" Tamaki's jaw dropped. I felt really stupid. Now it seems so obvious that Haruhi is a girl. "If it helps, I won't tell anyone. I think it's kinda cool actually," I told her.

"It doesn't matter to me if you tell or not, these guys however would probably kill you," she smiled and I laughed.

"I'm not going to tell anyone anyway, so I think I'm safe." I turned and looked back at Kyoya, "Favorite movie?"

"Anything with Adam Sandler."

"Favorite season?"

"Summer."

"Emi-chan, what are you guys doing anyway?" Honey asked as he jumped onto my lap.

I looked at Honey, "Well, Kyoya here says he knows everything about me. So, I'm trying to prove him wrong, show that he doesn't know everything. I already got him on three."

"You can't really count that first one, technically it wasn't about you."

"Yes, but you said I didn't have a sister, and there you were wrong. Very wrong."

"That may be, but I was also right that she is not, in fact your actual sister."

"That has nothing to do with it. I told you, blood relation means nothing. Family goes deeper than that. The name of my first dog and what did he look like?"

"Erebus, named after the Greek god of darkness and shadows. He was a black mutt that had white ears."

I crossed my arms, "What happened to him?"

"You gave him to a little girl that had just lost her father, so she would have him to comfort her."

"Where did my fish Felipe go?"

"He died after you had him for less than an hour."

"Wait, you named your fish Felipe?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, his full name was Felipe the Fish." The twins looked at me like they thought I was joking. "I was five. I was a very uncreative five year old. What was I doing on January 24 of last year?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that should count either."

"How am I conniving?" That comment he made earlier about me being conniving still went around in my head, I had to ask. If he didn't answer, I would just keep bothering him. Would that be considered conniving? I don't think so.

He smirked, "You're conniving because when you were in middle school you went around telling everyone different things about Benio, just so they wouldn't go to her party. The conniving part was that you and Natsumi, but mostly you, planned everything out. Every reaction, every word. Conniving."

"Maybe, but do you know why we did that?" He just shrugged, so I took that as he hadn't cared enough to look further into it. "She went around and told everyone that Natsu lip-synched. In a school that focuses on the arts, especially the performing arts, that is really bad to lie about. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. So I guess you get that one, I am a little conniving." Tamaki pulled me into a backwards hug causing Honey to practically fall off of my lap.

"There is no way my little sister could ever do something like that!" I laughed at him.

"But I did Tamaki, I wasn't lying." He loosened his hold on me slightly.

"Shadow Queen," the twins said in singsong voices.

I smiled and looked at them, "Okay, just remember that next time you take my sketchbook."

* * *

**Yeah, so this is what I came up with during school today. Do you know how boring that place is when there are only half an hour classes and you have to sit in math for an hour actually _learning_ because you have math fifth period and that's when lunch is, so while other people are having fun enjoying their friends you have to learn about... I don't even know what we were learning. Wow, that's bad. Oh, well. I got this chapter done instead!**

**Emiku: Don't forget English, you worked on it in there too.**

**Megan: *shudders* I hate that class more than math...**

**Emiku: At least you were only in there for a half hour. **

**Megan: Technically, I was in there for an hour, 'cause I have two English classes.**

**Emiku: *giggles* Oh right, I forgot you failed first semester English last year.**

**Megan: Please review while I go beat up Emi! *Chases Emiku around while waving a slipper in the air***


	14. It's Okay

**Chapter 14~ It's Okay**

Tamaki and I left the Host Club just as the sun was going down. I had eventually gotten all of my math done, while slowly killing off Kyoya's brain cells in the process. I sat next to the window in the limo and Tamaki sat across from me. I was expecting him to start talking nonstop any second, but it didn't happen. I think he was disappointed that he couldn't get me into a lower level class. It didn't really matter to me, I mean it did, but it's okay that he couldn't. He tried and that's what I think matters most. "Are you okay?" I had to ask, breaking the silence.

He looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there. He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." I didn't buy it. He was thinking about something, but I didn't know what. I moved from my seat and sat next to him instead. I took his hand in mine. "You're hands are so cold," he stated and then wrapped both of his hands around mine.

I laughed, "They're always cold." I looked down at the floor of the limo, I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I wanted to know he would tell me the truth. "Please tell me what's wrong, Tamaki." I looked up at him, he was looking out of the window, a small smile showed on his lips.

"I was just thinking about my mother is all." I was surprised by that. I honestly thought that Yuzuru had married the woman that he had an affair with. I don't know why I never realized it, but Tamaki must be the result of that time.

"What is she like?"

He looked at me then. His smile had grown slightly. "She's… there are no words to describe how wonderful she is and how much I miss her."

I cocked my head to the side, something I've always done when I was either curious or confused, "Where is she?"

"In France. Grandmother wouldn't allow her to come to Japan with me."

"That's terrible! How can she do that? You deserve to see each other!" He placed his hand on my head to calm me down.

His smile had all but vanished. "She needed an heir to the Suoh family, so she had me come here. She doesn't like my mother because she "ruined her plans for everything"." I shook my head. How can anyone be so heartless? "But I guess once she finds out you're here she'll forget all about me and name you as the heir."

"What? Why?" I didn't want to be an heir to anything. I don't care if I'd be set for life.

Tamaki chuckled. "You're the grandchild that she really wanted. The child of Yuzuru Suoh and Tsukiko Hanari. The perfect arranged marriage. At least in her mind."

Neither of us spoke again for a few moments, a few long moments. "My mom died." The hand that he still had on my head pulled my toward him. That was the first time I said she died instead of "passed away", the change in wording made it seem more real, harder to accept. Tears built up in my eyes. "She was sick for a long time… She spent the last few months of her life in the hospital." Tears started falling onto his uniform jacket. "None of her doctors knew what was wrong other than she wasn't going to live. She didn't tell me that and neither did they. She just always said, "Don't worry Emi. I'll feel better soon." I always thought it was just her optimism."

Tamaki ran his hand over my hair and whispered that it's okay. Is it okay? What's okay? Okay to cry, okay that my mom is gone, okay? It's okay that I told him the truth. It's okay that he cares. It's okay that I might not mind living with him. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer.

The limo pulled up in front of the house and we got out. I just wanted to go to bed. Once I made it up to my room, I flipped on the light and dropped my bag right next to the door. I started undoing my uniform as I made my way into the bathroom. I turned the water up almost as hot as it could go, I waited until the bathroom was filled with steam before I got into the hot shower. The water felt wonderful after a day that seemed to never want to end.

After my shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel and went to my dresser to search for pajamas. I slipped on a pair of boy-cut underwear and pulled on an oversized black t-shirt. I couldn't find my favorite pair of flannel bottoms. I pulled out almost all of my clothes in the drawer before I remembered they were in the closet. I found the warm pajama bottoms and put them on. I turned off the light and made my way to my bed. I pulled the covers down and picked up Chi as I crawled to the middle of the large bed. I turned onto my side and stared at the wall as I played with one of Chi's ears. I was no longer tired, I wanted to move, do something. I thought of my box of pictures sitting at the back of the closet. I rolled out of bed, taking Chi with me and opened the closet. I got the box and took it over to my desk to open it. I had forgotten about just how many pictures I had. Four full bulletin boards, two albums, six baggies, and three portraits that I had painted. I took the baggies and put up pictures of Natsumi and me, my mom, Kiyo, all of the members of my large family. Only now I realized that my pictures were no longer complete. I was missing another two family members in my collection.

I hung up the bulletin boards and portraits around the room with the hooks that I had brought with me. I felt a little more at home being able to see all of the people I love wherever I looked. I crawled back into bed, holding Chi close and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Well angel-hime96, did you make it? **

**I thought that since most of the previous chappies haven't been to serious, I would write one now! I think I should just stop saying when I'm going to update things, I told all of you that nothing would get done until Friday. I hope everyone likes all the updates on a Monday!**

**Emiku: I like this chapter...**

**Megan: Me too. It's definitely in my top five faves.**

**Emiku: Me too!**

**Megan: Please review and tell me what you think xD**


	15. To Forever be Forgotten

**Chapter 15~ To Forever be Forgotten**

I had the strangest, possibly the scariest dream I've ever had in my life last night. In the dream, Kyoya had professed his undying love for me and when I had told him I didn't feel the same way, the twins had shown up, "But you're the _Shadow Queen_." They had said in dark voices, their eyes covered by shadows, I had woken up to the sound of "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert ringing through my ears. I turned it off and pulled Chi to my chest. I laid in my bed trying to figure out where that dream, no, that _nightmare_ came from. Certainly not from _my_ subconscious.

I rolled out of bed and for the first time I didn't search for that nonexistent door. I went straight into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. When I got out, I brushed my teeth and then put on a pair of orange shorts and a Breaking Benjamin band t-shirt. I was going to sit down and draw for a while, but my stomach growled before I got to. That was weird, I was never hungry in the morning. I grabbed Chi and made my way to the kitchen to make a bagel. A toasted blueberry bagel with cream cheese. I had to dig through a cupboard to try and find the toaster.

"I'm surprised you're not locked in your room." The voice had startled me and I hit my head on the underside of the counter. I grabbed the back of my head and turned to see Kyoya leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. I glanced at the counter, I forgot I had brought Chi down with me. I took a step over so I was blocking her from his view.

"What are you doing here?" That was really the only thing running through my mind. I never only had one thing going on up there.

He smirked as he pushed away from the door. He was closing the distance between us. I took a step back and ran into the counter. He put his hands on either side of my lower back, so they were resting on the edge of the counter. I had never realized how much taller he was than me. Whenever we were next to each other, we were always sitting. I should have noticed though, he was way taller than Haruhi and she's taller than me. "I came to see _you_, Emi." He lowered his face until we were only centimeters apart. I could smell the toothpaste he had used this morning. I could feel his warmth.

Kyoya lifted his right hand and ran it through my damp curls. I felt my pulse quicken and my breath caught. I saw the smirk appear once again as he realized what his touch was doing to me. He moved his hand down and rested it on the side of my neck. Gently, he leaned down and pressed his minty lips to mine. Every molecule of my body was telling me to push him away, to slap him, to do something to him. I lifted my hands up to shove him, at least that was what I had thought I was going to do. Somehow, my fingers ended up entwined in his hair, trying to pull him closer to me. Trying to deepen the kiss I knew I didn't want. I didn't want it. Did I?

The room suddenly started shaking and the next thing I knew I was in my bed with Tamaki jumping and shouting at me. "Emi, wake up!" I sat up and felt my hair, it was dry; I looked at what I was wearing, a black t-shirt and flannel bottoms. I found my phone, I had apparently shoved it under my pillow instead of throwing it onto the floor. I only had forty-five minutes to do what usually took an hour and a half. I jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the water for my shower and hopped in nearly forget to undress. I got in before the water even had enough time to heat up and washed as fast as I could.

That was the fastest shower I had ever taken, only five minutes. I wrapped my towel around myself and ran out to get my uniform and undergarments. I ran back into the bathroom and put them on. I brushed my teeth and then my hair. I squirted some mousse into my hand and ran back into my bedroom as I put in my hair. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It had taken only fifteen minutes for me to get ready.

I sat down on my bed to pull on my socks and catch my breath. I rubbed my knee, all that running was not helping it at all. I looked at Tamaki, he was sitting at my desk looking at the bulletin board I had put right above it. "You sure do have a lot of pictures," he said as he looked over at me. I nodded.

"I love pictures," I laid back in my bed and grabbed Chi. Tamaki appeared in my line of vision as I stared at the ceiling.

"You already overslept once," he looked at my clock, "and we should go now, Kyoya is waiting downstairs." My mind instantly went back to the dream. It was a dream, wasn't it? It had to be. There was no way it could have been real. Plus he hates me, why would he kiss me. I hate him too, so why do I want him to kiss me? I did not just think that! I sat up and got off my bed. I took Tamaki's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Emi, you forgot something!" He said with a laugh as he pulled my bag with him.

I laughed and pushed the memory of that dream, and my reaction to it, to the far back of my mind, hopefully to a place where it would forever be forgotten. I accidentally went straight for the door, completely forgetting about my shoes. When we stopped, Tamaki handed me my bag and Kyoya appeared behind us. I almost jumped when I saw him, almost. Instead, I smiled, "So, who's ready for school?" Kyoya said nothing, but Tamaki looked at me like I was insane.

He put his arm over my shoulders, "No more extra sleep for you." I laughed as we made our way out of the mansion and into the limo. Almost as soon as we got in, I heard my phone go off;

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

I looked to see a text from Natsumi saying she had the strangest dream about me last night. She apparently dreamt that Batman saved me from King Kong. I had to show that text to Tamaki. He stole my phone from me and started texting her about something. "Come on, it's mine."

"You sound like a three year old," Kyoya said looking up from his laptop screen.

I crossed my arms. I did not sound like a three year old, five maybe, but not three. "How would you feel if someone took your laptop from you?" He glared at me. I felt a smirk of my own cross over my lips, "That's what I thought."

* * *

**Hey everybody! I was trying really hard not to update yet, but I just couldn't resist. The song used was "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. Yeah, you can tell what I was listening to at that time. **

**Emiku: ...**

**Megan: What's wrong Emi?**

**Emiku: *Glares***

**Megan: Oh... Right... Sorry?**

**Emiku: *Continues glaring***

**Please review! I know you guys are good at that xD**

**Oh, and that dream with Batman and King Kong, I had that last night only it was about my friend Spam. She laughed pretty hard when I told her.**


	16. What's Your Problem?

**Chapter 16~ What's Your Problem?**

"If you even think about touching it," he said, his voice a calm mix of irritated and threatening. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. I really wanted to hear how he was planning on finishing his threat. Though he should know by now that I don't scare easily.

A smile pulled at my lips, "Guess what Kyoya." He raised an eyebrow, but his attention had turned back to his laptop screen. "I'm thinking about it," I whispered. Honestly, I hadn't really been, but then I had said it and I was instantly curious as to what he did on it all day. Maybe he looked at porn all day? I doubted it, but it's always a possibility.

"You do know that my family has its own police force," he stated not bothering to look at me.

I nodded, "Yup, I do, but don't you think that would be a little extreme? Maybe even overdramatic? It's not like I'm going to steal it." I glanced at Tamaki who was still texting away. "You're so lucky I have unlimited texting." He reached over and poked my side causing me to let out a giggle.

Tamaki laughed as he quickly typed something into my phone, "She was right. You are ticklish." I stared at him.

"You're talking to my best friend about me?" I leaned over toward him to try and see the screen. He pulled it away and I reached for it just as the chauffer opened up the door. Tamaki and I fell out of the car, me landing on top of him. "Are you okay?" I asked after I fully realized what happened.

He rubbed his head and smiled up at me. "I'm fine, are you alright?" I nodded, my knee hurt from having hit the cement, but other than that I was fine. I pushed myself up and took his hands to help him up. Tamaki draped his arm over my shoulders. I noticed that Kyoya was nowhere in sight, he apparently had been too embarrassed to be seen with us. Good.

As, we walked through the school to get to class, I noticed that the girls were glaring at me again. I didn't understand what their problem was. If this is how they treated all new kids, I was surprised anyone wanted to attend Ouran Academy. We entered our homeroom and I took my seat between him and Kyoya. The bell rang and the teacher took attendance. "Miss Hanari," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I asked politely.

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office, immediately," she said in a tone of indifference. I nodded and stood, making sure I took my bag with me. I left the room and headed toward the main office. I immediately wondered if any of my teachers knew that I was his daughter. They didn't seem to. Thankfully neither did any of the students.

I opened the office door, the lady that had been there yesterday was there once again, "Oh hello!" She said cheerfully. "Mr. Suoh is right through that door." She pointed at a door that was just to the right of her desk.

I smiled, "Thank you." It occurred to me that I didn't even know her name. I'll ask on my way out. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice say some in. I pushed open the door to see a room that resembled his office I was originally in.

"Good morning Emiku, you can close the door behind you," he smiled and I instantly knew where Tamaki got his smile from. I shut the door and made my way to one of the chairs placed in front of his desk. I found myself staring out of the windowed wall behind him. There was a perfect view of the entire school campus with the clock as a central point, I had to paint that view one day. "I see you noticed the view already."

The sound of his voice startled me, I had forgotten where I was. "It's amazing," I agreed. He smiled, obviously satisfied with my answer.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to see you," he started. I nodded. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything. I was actually just wondering how your first day was yesterday. All of your teachers said you are a very bright girl."

I laughed, accidentally of course, Yuzuru looked at me, his head cocked to the side. So that's where my habit came from. "I'm really not that smart. In science, yes. But really nothing else."

He didn't look convinced, "I heard about your math class, AP Calculus. Even I didn't pass calculus and that was as a college student. I arranged for you to be in your original math course, Algebra II it was?" I nodded excitedly and smiled wide. "Unfortunately, there really are no spaces open in any of the actually classes." I felt my smile fall. "But, Mr. Kakinomoto informed me that Kyoya Ootori had been assigned as your tutor. So he will also act as your math teacher. You can pick up your assignments from Mr. Kakinomoto and then sometime after school, Mr. Ootori can teach you how to do the work."

My jaw had dropped, "That's probably not the best idea Yuzuru. I mean, Kyoya is really good at math, but we just don't get along. At all. Isn't there someone, anyone, else that could take his place?"

Yuzuru shook his head, "It's either have Kyoya teach you or remain in AP Calculus." I was seriously contemplating this decision. Either way I would have to spend extra time with him, so I went for the easier class.

"But what will I do during seventh period then?"

"At the beginning, go to Mr. Kakinomoto to get the homework and then the rest is a free period. You can do anything you want… within reason, of course." I nodded. Perfect, now I would have an entire hour to get my homework done before Tamaki pulled me to the Host Club room. "You can go back to class."

I stood up to leave the room, just as I put my hand on the door, I turned to look at him, "Thank you, Dad." He smiled an encouraging smile and I opened the door to go back to class.

Tamaki was talking to a large group of girls when I walked in. He noticed me, "Did you get expelled already?" He asked jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to my desk. I looked at the clock, there was still a good forty minutes of homeroom left, so I pulled out my sketchbook. I started to draw the view of the campus from memory. "So what'd he say?" I looked up at Tamaki.

"I don't have to worry about the crazy ridiculousness that is Calculus anymore." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He started saying something, but I didn't hear any of it, though he was practically shouting in my ear. I was looking at the girls, who again were glaring. I gently pushed Tamaki away from me. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at them, "What is _your problem _with me?" I practically, no, I did shout at them.

* * *

**Okay, I know previously I said I'm only going to be updating on weekends. Well, since I've obviously broken that, I've decided that more then one update a day is probably too many. I'm still going to keep writing then as they come to me, but I'm only going to update once every other day or so. That way, it's a more consistant update instead of five, one day and then only one another day. **

**Emi: Whoa. **

**Meg: You're not mad anymore?**

**Emi: *shakes head* Nope, it was too hard being mad at you. I mean, we do live together.**

**Meg: And share a mind.**

**Emi: There's that too. **


	17. Tea Time!

**Chapter 17~ Tea Time!**

Many of the girls who had been brave enough to glare retreated to their desks, only three remained standing and only one remained glaring. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her dark brown eyes narrowed in an attempt to be menacing. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. She didn't answer my shouted question. She didn't do anything actually. I began to wonder if she was even breathing. Then she let out a sharp breath and turned around so she could take her seat. I felt my head tilt to the side, that was so weird. Why couldn't they just tell me? I'm a big girl, I can handle whatever they wanted to say. I just sat down and continued drawing as if nothing had happened.

Apparently, word of my little outburst had spread through the school like a wildfire. Everywhere I went, people were either averting their eyes, glaring, or avoiding me all together. Passing periods were the best place for them to get it out of their systems. Most of the guys seemed to like that I stood up for myself, while others thought it showed my "commoner upbringing." Yes, those were the exact words some guy I had never even seen in my life said as I walked past him. I wanted to punch the guy, but I didn't. I really didn't think it would be best to make Tamaki's question have yes as a correct answer. I kept to myself in all of my classes and didn't say anything, not even if I was called on. I didn't want to admit that that everyone avoiding me like the plague had gotten to me, but it did. This was how I imagined going to school here was going to be. Everyone at Lobelia already knew that I was obnoxious, blunt, and they accepted it. Here, apparently it's frowned upon.

By the time seventh period rolled around I was thankful that I didn't have to sit in a class. I got my homework from Mr. Kakinomoto and tried to find a place to go for an hour. The only place that came to mind was the Club room. I had first gone to the art room to pick up my canvas and some paints so I could work on my project. I made my way up to the third music room to find it just how I thought it would be, empty. I pulled a chair up to the window, so I could look over a fountain that had a statue of a guy peeing. I don't know why, but I found it amusing that such a prestigious school would have a horrendously tacky fountain.

I pulled another chair up next to me and placed my paints on the seat of it. Then I propped the canvas up so it was sitting on my knees and leaning against the window. I put in my earbuds to be greeted with the sound of Taylor Swift's voice. I made a light pencil outline of Mori, but my mind had been elsewhere. I couldn't help but remember that dream. The way he touched me, the way I felt when he did so. My heart raced as I thought about it. I closed my eyes and felt the electricity and warmth that was in the kiss. When I opened my eyes, the outline no longer looked like Mori. I had drawn Kyoya, that ever-present smirk on his lips, the light glinting off of his glasses. I was tempted to just paint over the entire thing and completely scrap it, but I couldn't. I mixed the dark purple I wanted to use for the background and painted that first. Then the pale color of his skin, the blue of his uniform jacket.

I sang along with the song that played through my earbuds, "She's not a saint, no she's not what you think. She's an actress, whoa-oh. She's better know for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa-oh." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned, praying that whoever it was hadn't heard me singing. I pulled out one of my earbuds. "Hey Haruhi. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really. I heard about what happened."

Of course she did. Who hadn't? Even a few teachers had been talking about it. "Let me guess, you think it shows my "commoner upbringing"?"

She shook her head, "Actually, I was thinking someone should have stood up to them years ago." I laughed, I knew there was a reason I like Haruhi. She glanced over my shoulder. "Your Mori is looking a little more like a Kyoya."

I blushed, I was sort of hoping that that he had returned to being Mori. "Can I tell you something?" She nodded and pulled a chair up next to mine. I told her about my dream and about how the painting came to be. I told her that I was confused, which I am.

"Maybe you love him?" She offered.

I scoffed, "About as much as you love Tamaki." I saw a slight blush creep over her cheeks. "Oh my God!" I shouted. I don't know why I was so excited about her being in love with Tamaki, but I was. "You have to tell him!"

She nodded calmly, "I'll tell Tamaki… when you tell Kyoya."

"I don't love him, I barely like him."

She gave me a disbelieving look, "You two fight like an old married couple and joke around like you're best friends."

"Who does?" Those perfectly blended voices asked. I looked away from Haruhi and toward the door. The first people I saw were obviously the twins, then Honey and Mori, and Tamaki and Kyoya behind them. I quickly turned my painting around, so none of them would see it.

I put my arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "We do, haven't you noticed?" She looked at me and smiled while wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Oh most definitely Emi. Feels like I've known you my whole life," she said with a laugh. That statement, made me remember something.

_It was my eighth birthday, it was snowing, and I was walking around the park with my mom. I had spotted a girl that looked to be about my age, she was building a snowman with a man that I assumed was her father. She was rolling the big bottom part of the snowman and she was having trouble pushing it. I ran to her side to help. We pushed the snowball until it stood taller than our heads. She looked over at me and smiled, "Thank you so much!" I smiled back at her._

"_You're welcome! I'm Emiku Hanari." I put my pink gloved hand out to her. She looked at me strangely. My mom always said I acted like I was eight going on thirty. I put my hand down, feeling more than slightly embarrassed._

_She still smiled though, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Do you wanna help with the rest of it?" I looked over at my mom who was now talking to Haruhi's dad. I laughed and nodded to her. _

_When we were finished, we had a snowman twice our height with sticks for arms and rocks for a mouth and nose. I wanted to put my hat on top of his head. "Emiku, you're going to catch a cold if you walk around without a hat," Mom had told me._

_I pouted, but listened to her. Haruhi's dad had invited us over for tea, they didn't live far from the park, so my mom accepted the offer. He had introduced himself as Ryoji Fujioka. The entire way there, Haruhi and I talked about our schools, and our friends. Hobbies, interests, favorites. _

_As Mom and I were getting ready to leave their home, she hugged me, "It feels like I've known you my whole life." _

"Haruhi!" She quickly turned her head toward me. "Remember when you were seven and in the park building a snowman with your dad and then that amazingly courteous adorable girl came over to help you roll its butt?"

"How do you know about that?" She asked suspiciously. I could practically hear the twins thinking the words Shadow Queen.

I smiled and took her hands, "'Cause that was me! And then your dad invited me and my mom over for tea, but we had hot chocolate instead and just as we were about to leave you hugged me and said it felt like we've known each other forever?"

She looked over at the other Hosts, then back at me. She smiled, "You were taller back then."

I crossed my arms and the next thing I knew, I was being smothered by Tamaki, "What are you doing?"

"I can't believe my little sister and my daughter knew each other as kids!" He exclaimed. I laughed at his excitement.

"I know! I knew her name seemed familiar, but it just didn't click until she said that it felt like we've known each other our whole lives!" In that moment, I was surprised at how much Tamaki and I sounded alike. He had pulled me up out of my chair and we were jumping up and down.

"What's this?" I heard Honey ask. I let go of Tamaki to see Honey holding my unfinished painting, looking at it. I felt all of the blood drain from my face, please don't turn it around. He did, he turned it around. The hair and the face hadn't been started yet, but it was obvious who it was. "It looks just like Kyo-chan!"

* * *

**Emiku: I knew she looked familiar!**

**Megan: Yep, I knew it too.**

**Emiku: You realize I've gone back to hating you again?**

**Megan: Halfway through writing this I noticed you beginning to yell at me, yes.**

**Emiku: I want an apple juicebox...**

**Kyoya: *smirks* Nice painting.**

**Emiku: *glares* Who invited you to this author's note?**

**Kyoya: Megan did, obviously.**

**Emiku: *looks around for Megan* You can't hide forever!**

**Megan: *buying a bus ticket to Peru* I don't even know where Peru is... South America?**


	18. Surprise Visits

**Chapter 18~ Surprise Visits**

I stood frozen as I stared at Honey. I couldn't believe that he of all people would say that out loud. Well, I guess I can believe it actually. He wasn't lying. I felt arms go over my shoulders. "We thought you were doing Mori," the twin on the right said.

I heard someone get into a fit of giggles. I turned around to see Natsumi practically rolling on the floor. I pulled away from the twins and ran to her. She saw me just before I glomped her the rest of the way to the floor. "I missed you so freaking much! Don't ever leave me again!"

She put her arms around me and sat us both up. "I believe_ you_ are the one who left me to wallow in my hatred of Benio, but mostly my loneliness without you!"

"You're so dramatic," I said with a laugh and helped her stand up. "And what was so funny?"

She put on her sly smile. "He said you were _doing _Mori. I found it quite humorous." She pointed to her upper arm; her humerous. I rolled my eyes at her.

"_Painting_ him," I pulled her to the painting still in Honey's hands. "See." She examined the picture closely and then looked over the Hosts. I knew she remembered them all from last time we were here together, they're kind of hard to forget. She went over to Mori and examined him just as closely. She shook her head.

"That," she pointed to the painting, "looks nothing like that," she pointed at Mori.

"Fine, it looks like Kyoya. I painted my math teacher, nothing I haven't done before." I gently took the canvas from Honey, sat back down in my chair, and arranged everything to how I had it previously minus the earbuds. There was an awkwardness in the room and I was the cause of it. If there was ever an awkward silence, I was usually my fault. "So, has Benio said anything to you lately?" I didn't look at her as I asked, I stared out of the window at the horrendous fountain.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, "Oh my God, the director made her my assistant, you know since she only has like four lines in the entire play! I never have to get my own water and if I want pudding, she has to get it for me." I laughed, it's always been her dream to have Benio waiting on her hand and foot.

I looked at her over my shoulder, "You made her walk to the store that's nearly a mile away from the school just for pudding, didn't you?"

She nodded, "It was amazing. The terrible thing is that since you left she's been trying to get me to join her stupid club. What kind of a girl would want to join a club where they shunned the male species?" I was about to say something, but unsurprisingly she cut back in, "Speaking of which, I saw _the hottest_ guy this morning on my way to school."

"Don't you every morning?" I asked as I turned in my chair to look at her.

She nodded, "I love the way I walk to school. If you still went to Lobelia, you could go the same way." She always used to say that to me, even when I did go there.

I shook my head, "You know they're not just pieces of meat."

She put her hands on her hips and put on her serious face, "They treat us like pieces of meat, act like we're incompetent and meant for nothing more than to be viewed or used for entertainment." I've heard that same speech hundreds of times, so it really had no effect on me anymore. Apparently though, it had gotten to Tamaki. He was kneeling in front of her, her hand in his, a beautiful red rose in the other. A slight blush came over her nose. When she blushed, her cheeks barely changed color, it was always her nose. Once I told her that she looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

"Oh, Princess. Surely you can't believe that is how all males feel toward females," Tamaki said in his "charming" voice. I actually expected Natsumi to push him away or to yell at him, but she actually blushed deeper. I didn't think that was possible.

"I-I well, n-no?" She stuttered out and turned her statement into more of a question.

Tamaki smiled, "You are much more than just an object to be viewed or used for entertainment, Princess. Whoever would treat a beautiful woman that way is not worthy of being called a man."

Natsumi looked up at me suddenly, "That reminds me, my brother was asking about you again." Tamaki fell to the floor and just kind of slinked away. I watched as he made his way to his "emo corner".

"Why would Kou ask about me? He's ten."

"Not Kou, Toshiaki. Though Kou does ask sometimes. Anyway, Toshi came home yesterday and the very first person he wanted to see was a certain green eyed beauty."

"Aika? She has green eyes and is probably the most beautiful thirteen year old I have ever seen."

Natsumi put her hands on her hips, "Why are you being so difficult?"

I stood up and copied her pose, "Because I don't understand why he has a thing for me. I don't think of him that way. It's like thinking of you being in love with me."

She put on an expression of mock sadness. She slowly made her way to me and placed her hands on my hips, "But, I am in love with you Emi."

I placed my hand on her cheek, "I know you are, but you know that's not what I meant."

She threw her hands up in frustration, "Come on, Emiku! You know Toshi can't get enough of you." I unintentionally looked over at Kyoya, he was writing in his black notebook, but there was something about his face that was different that how it usually was. I looked back at Natsumi.

"Why me? He's smart, he has looks, he could easily get any girl he wants."

"But he doesn't want "any girl", he wants you. The one girl on this planet that doesn't want him. Do you remember the day that he fell in love with you? I do. It was when you shoved a handful of mashed potatoes up his nose."

"Very attractive," I heard one of the twins say.

I ignored him, I did remember that day. I remembered it a little too well. "I shoved them up his nose because he grabbed my butt! Not so he would fall in love with me and stalk me for the rest of my life!"

Natsumi opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the doors to the room burst open. "Natsumi Ishida! How can you demean women everywhere by visiting this… Host Club," she spat, then practically stalked into the room. I saw Natsumi roll her eyes.

I waited for someone to say something, when no one did, I decided to. I smoothed out the skirt of my uniform and crossed the room to her. "Hello Benio. it's nice to see you," I said in my sweetest voice.

Her eyes narrowed, "Emiku Hanari. We all thought you skipped town."

I cocked my head to the side and decided to act as nice and innocent as possible. "Why would I have done that Nio-chan?"

"Well, some of the girls said you got pregnant and were to embarrassed to come back to school," Hinako Tsuwabuki, a member of the Zuka Club, said.

I just laughed, but the Host obviously thought they had gone too far. All of the guys, even Kyoya, stepped in front of me. Haruhi and Natsumi stood by my sides so I was in the middle of them. "That is quite enough," Tamaki and Kyoya said together, though one sounded simply angry while the other sounded as if it were ready to kill. I couldn't say which was which though.

I pushed my way through the many Hosts, and stood in between my brother and the Shadow King. I placed my hand on both of their arms. "Benio, just go. You have no business here," I said politely, but with confidence. Tamaki put his arm around my shoulders and Benio smiled her version of a smirk.

"I see, you switched schools to be closer to your boyfriend."

I laughed, "You've lost it Benio. This is my brother, you know as in relatives, siblings, family? I don't have a boyfriend." She crossed the distance between us and pulled me to her, holding my chin so I was looking into her eyes.

"I've always thought you had gorgeous eyes, Emiku," she said making her voice an octave deeper. I pushed against her, trying to get away.

"Let go of me Benio!" She leaned her face closer to mine all while making sure I didn't move my head.

"I couldn't take Haruhi's first kiss, so I'll just take yours," she said, trying to sound seductive. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed against her harder. I never would have guessed that she was this strong. I felt myself get pulled from her grasp and the next thing I knew, I was being held bridal style against a strong chest. I wrapped my arms around my savior's neck and buried my face into his neck. I didn't even care who it was, I just cared that the one person I hated the most in the world, didn't kiss me. Whoever was holding me smelled wonderful, like a mixture of vanilla and something with more of a spice to it.

I vaguely heard the sound of doors closing and the sound of Tamaki talking to someone about how close that was. I wasn't really paying attention, my mind was focused on figuring out what the spiciness was. Nutmeg? Clove? No, it was… cinnamon? Yes, that's exactly what it was. Vanilla and cinnamon. I felt a hand lightly brush over the side of my cheek, I opened my eyes to see a strangely sweet smile looking down at me. The realization of who I was cuddling up to, hit me and I instantly struggled to be put down. "Um, thank you Kyoya," I said when he put me down so my feet were firmly on the floor. The smile I had seen was gone, but he nodded in reply. I assumed it was a "you're welcome" nod. I felt four arms wrap around me. I expected to see the twins, but instead I was being smothered by Tamaki and Natsumi. "You guys act like I almost died."

Tamaki momentarily looked at me seriously, "No one gets to kiss my little sister without her permission." I laughed and pulled him closer to me.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I really didn't like her before, but she can't go around kissing random people. One day, she's going to get sued for harassment and I am going to laugh."

* * *

**Woo! Christmas break has begun, two weeks with no school and sleeping in until I can't stand my bed anymore. (Like that's possible)**

**Emiku: School was boring, all you did was take tests.**

**Megan: I know! I swear all of my teachers congregated and decided that I should have tests in 5 out of 7 classes. **

**Emiku: Oooh, big word!**

**Megan: Yep! I was feeling smart.**

**Emiku: Stupid Natsu... making me want pudding.**

**Megan: There's some in the fridge!**

**Emiku&Megan: *race each other to the kitchen to get pudding***


	19. Whoa

**Chapter 19~ Whoa…**

Every night for the next week I had other dreams about him. Oh my God, I'm beginning to sound like Bella from Twilight, talking about how she dreamt about Edward. I hated both that book and the movie, but that's beside the point. The most recent one was strangely similar to the first one, except it wasn't in the kitchen. We had been in the club room. He had just picked me up and was holding me to his chest. His hand ran across my cheek, gently tucking my hair behind my ear. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon clouded my mind. This time though, he didn't kiss me, he just held me close. I could hear the voices of the others in the background, but none of them seemed important. I just wanted Kyoya to hold me.

I woke up before my alarm went off, I didn't get out of bed though. I hugged Chi and pretended she was Kyoya. Then I pictured Kyoya wearing a panda suit and I giggled to myself. If anyone else had heard me, they would have thought I had lost my mind.

After I had gotten up and ready for school, I wasn't surprised when Tamaki came in telling me that Kyoya was waiting downstairs again. I was a little disappointed though. I wanted to see him up here. I mentally slapped myself, there was no way I would ever admit that Haruhi had been right. Plus, he's already admitted that he didn't like me, so why should I put any thought at all into my dreams? I didn't over think the one about a unicorn riding leprechaun taking over Lobelia. What makes this so different? Both were simply caused by suggestions from other people.

On the way to school, I stared at my hands the entire time. I knew that if I looked up, I'd see Kyoya and if I looked to my right I would see Tamaki and if I looked out the window, my mind would wander off to Wonderland and visit the Mad Hatter. So I simply stared at and followed the lines of my hands.

Homeroom went by quickly. Most of the girls were still avoiding me, but a few of the guys came by my desk to talk to me. "So are you, like, _with _Suoh?" The boy whose name I think was Yori asked.

My head tilted, causing my curls to fall over my shoulder. "What do you mean "with"?"

Another, whose name I didn't know at all responded, "Are you two _dating?" _

I almost gagged at the thought. One, he was my brother and two, he just really wasn't my type at all. I shook my head, "No, we're not dating. We're just friends." Maybe I should just tell them that he's my brother. What harm could it do? "He's my brother actually."

A lot of them shook their heads in disbelief. "You two look nothing alike, act nothing alike."

I giggled, "Not all siblings look alike." I swear I saw Yori blush when I giggled. I have to admit, he wasn't a bad looking guy. He was probably about five foot eleven-ish. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Even through his uniform, I could tell he had lean muscles.

"You guys don't even act alike," another guy said. I really should ask them their names.

I pulled on one of my curls, not really because I was nervous, I wasn't. More because… I really don't know. I put my hand lightly down on my desk. "You would be surprised at how similar we actually are."

Yori seemed to be really interested in either listening to me or he was interested in getting in my pants. I figured if it was the second, he would be very disappointed that he wasted his time on nothing. "So, are you half French too then?"

I shook my head, making my curls bounce back and forth. "No, I'm one hundred percent Japanese. Well, technically, I'm seventy-five percent Japanese and twenty-five percent Swedish." I saw something in his eyes when he heard Swedish. What was so amazing about a semi-Swedish girl?

I didn't want to talk to him much after today, I was thankful that he was only in one of my classes. I realized I was right about him. I noticed that when I stood up to go to history class, all he did was stare at my chest. Yet another thing I inherited from my mom, huge, well, not really that big, but big enough boobs.

As I entered my physics class, I was welcomed by the strangest look from Kyoya. He was sitting at our table, with a notebook, but not his secret black notebook that contained the knowledge of the world. I smiled and sat down next to him. "I don't like that you were talking to Yori," he said calmly. I could tell that it had taken him a lot of effort to say it the way he had.

"Yeah, I wasn't too fond of it either." Kyoya seemed to be surprised by my answer. I looked at him for really the first time today and the first thing I thought of was him pulling me to him. "Thank you, really."

"For what?" He really didn't know.

I knew he didn't know everything. "For yesterday… and for being concerned about this morning."

He shrugged, "Tamaki told me to grab you, so I did. Talking to that kid further would have ruined the reputation of both you and the Host Club." I didn't believe a word he said, at least I didn't want to.

"Why wouldn't he have asked Mori? That would make more sense to me."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Does anything Tamaki do really make any sense?"

He had a point there, but I still didn't quite believe he was telling me the truth. I gave up on the subject, but not by choice. The bell had rung and the teacher had begun his lecture on vectors.

At the end of class, I had asked Kyoya to meet me in the Club room during seventh period. He made it seem like such an inconvenience. But when I went to get my assignment for the day and turn in the one from yesterday, I asked Mr. Kakinomoto if it would be alright if Kyoya could help me this hour. He agreed. I walked kind of slowly up to the third music room. I wanted to know that he would wait for me. I know that sounds weird, but my mom always said , "If a boy waits longer that fifteen minutes for you, that's how you know he deserves a chance." I shouldn't care if he waits for me or not. I picked up my pace a little bit, it had already been almost twenty minutes since seventh period started. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall. I opened the doors to see him sitting on a couch, eyes glued to his laptop.

"Sorry, I'm late. My mind was kind of… wandering and I lost track of time." He didn't look up, but he nodded slightly. I sat down next to him and leaned over to try and see what he was doing. In that moment, my curiosity got the better of me. He closed the laptop and placed it on the cushion on the opposite side I was on.

He looked at me with an indifferent look, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

I thought for a second, "Why did you agree to come?" He didn't answer right away, but I could tell he was thinking of something. I looked down at the floor.

"Because you asked." I was surprised by his answer. Whether or not he meant it the way I interpreted it. I was still surprised. I looked at him. He had a small smile on his lips. An actual smile and it didn't scare me this time. Now, I thought it suited him well. Much better than his usual smirk.

I felt my stomach do a little flip and my heart raced. How can you do this to me? I smiled, but I tried to hide it and the blush I felt rising in my cheeks. He took my chin gently in his hand. This had to be a dream. I knew it was. He leaned down and I closed my eyes in anticipation. When his lips didn't meet mine, I opened my eyes to see him just a small distance away. I could smell his cinnamon/vanilla scent and I closed the distance between us.

This kiss was exactly like the one in my first dream. Warm and electrifying. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. His hand caressed the side of my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I'm not sure who broke the kiss, but when we finally came up for air both of us were out of breath. He leaned his forehead against mine. "You were… jealous of Yori… weren't you?" I asked as I panted. He nodded. I smiled. I never thought I would like the idea that someone was jealous because of me. He tucked a curl behind my ear. I sat up straight. "I'm going to wake up now, aren't I?"

Kyoya gave me a strange look, "Emiku, you're awake."

I smiled, there was something about the way he said my name that made my heart melt. I touched side of his face. "Kyoya, call me Emi." I heard the sound of the door opening and instantly dropped my hand from his cheek and reached quickly for my math book and assignment. "So, how do you factor this again?"

He dropped into the act quickly, "Multiply the leading coefficient and the constant. Then find two numbers that when multiplied give you that number and when added give you the middle number." I knew exactly how to factor, that was probably the only thing I understood though.

"Japanese please?" I asked as the voices of the Hosts filled the room.

He smiled a genuine smile, before realizing what he was doing and switching to a smirk. We went through that same, well relatively same routine until the guests arrived. I moved away from the couch, to a table and did the rest of my homework. That's what I've been doing everyday so far. Sitting in here until the actual Hosting began, then I was shunned to a table that wasn't being occupied.

As Tamaki and I left to go home, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

* * *

**Emiku: I'm in love, I'm in love and I don't care who knows it! (Does anybody get the reference?)**

**Megan: Except Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Natsumi and just about everyone else except Kyoya and Haruhi.**

**Emiku: You are a downer.**

**Megan: No, I'm just a little jealous. You can get a boyfriend, but I can't? How unfair is that?**

**Emiku: *Smiles* You just made me too likeable I guess.**

**It's also midnight which means it's Saturday, which means I didn't break my promise to myself yet! Yay!**


	20. Shadow Kingliness

**Chapter 20~ Shadow Kingliness**

Two days had passed since Kyoya and I had first kissed. We acted like nothing had happened, at least around other people; we still fought over little things, we still made fun of each other. To everybody else, I'm sure things looked exactly the same, but to us everything had a lighter feel to it.

During seventh period, I decided to change out of my uniform. I really didn't like wearing it longer than I had to. I put on a white button up shirt and a black bodice over it, with a black and white striped tie. A dark gray skirt over black leggings and black flats. I had straightened my hair this morning, so I put it up into two pig tails and tied in a white bow. I had nothing to do today, I had no homework, not even math. I was bored out of my mind. I started daydreaming about what it would be like to have four feet instead of two or if everyone in the world were over twenty feet tall. I laughed when I realized I would still be really short.

"You're in a good mood today." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned and was met by his gray eyes. My stomach flipped, lately that's all it seemed to do when I saw him. I didn't mind though. I stood up from the couch I had draped myself over. He pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face into his chest, the part of him that was eye level. "Not really, I'm just that bored." I heard him chuckle and he ran his hand along my cheek. "I need to be entertained." He pulled away from me a little bit and I saw his smirk, even his smirks had become less nauseating. I lightly hit his chest, "Not like that."

"You were the one to put it into my mind," he said coolly. I laughed and moved away from him, returning to the couch. I sat down, flinging my legs over the arm and placing my head on Kyoya's lap as he took a seat.

I let out a content sigh, "Aren't you going to have to go to class eventually?" I had asked him the same question yesterday. I didn't want his GPA to suffer because of me.

"Yes, but not today." I reached up to take his hand, he kissed the back of mine. "That really is quite an interesting outfit you have on."

I felt myself frown as I tilted my head to see him. "What's wrong with it?" I asked feeling self-conscious. It was a weird feeling, I had never been self-conscious before.

He traced my bottom lip with his finger, "Absolutely nothing. It's nice not seeing you in that yellow dress."

I laughed, "I do hate yellow, but how much of an insult would it be to Yuzuru if his own daughter refused to wear it?" He looked surprised to have heard that come out of my mouth. "Yeah, I understand 'keeping up appearances.'"

"Oh do you?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and sat up so I could look him in the eye. He pulled me onto his lap. I never would have expected him to be so… forward.

"I understand it, but that doesn't mean I do it. I don't really care what people think of me." Kyoya kissed my neck, making me giggle. Two days and he already know how to get to me.

"I've noticed that." He turned my head and kissed my lips. Whenever we kissed, I always felt him smiling. As if that were the only thing that brought him joy.

I pulled away and laughed a little, he raised an eyebrow. "I was just thinking of my mom. Whenever she would rope me into watching one of her chick-flicks and the main character and the main love interest would kiss, Mom would always say that she remembered a time when a boy and a girl got to know each other, went on a date before they even held hands."

He placed his hand lightly on my neck. The other night, I had told him about what happened to her. He had been confused as to how it hadn't affected me, I told him it does. I may not show it on the outside, but I always think of her, everything reminds me of her. "Well then. Emiku Hanari, would you care to join me for a movie tomorrow night?"

I acted as if I was thinking about my answer. "I don't know. I mean, I've recently learned that I'm being blamed for the Spanish-American War! They may want to question me tomorrow." I smiled when I saw the look on his face.

"You were the cause of the Spanish-American War, that began in 1898?" He chuckled to himself, "Sounds like something Tamaki would say."

I pretended to be offended, "How could you say something like that Kyo-chan?" I wiped away an invisible tear. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to see a movie with you."

"So I'll pick you up around seven?" He asked. I instantly knew that wouldn't work.

"You can't pick me up. Tamaki would get suspicious." Kyoya just gave me a look.

"I doubt he would catch on that fast."

I put my arms around his neck and laced my fingers together. "He may be an idiot, but he's not stupid."

"That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one." I had to laugh because he was right and I agreed completely. "Why would he have any reason to be suspicious? I'm simply your math teacher, remember?" He let his smirk show and I brought my lips to his.

I smiled, "Mr. Ootori, I believe your Shadow Kingliness is starting to reveal itself."

* * *

**I'm really sorry this was so bad, but it's really more of just a filler chapter. I have plenty of new ideas in store for the lovely couple, ones that are very... well, you'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Emiku: I don't like the bits I've over heard.**

**Megan: I do.**

**Emiku: No one cares what you like.**

**Megan: You're bitter today.**

**This would have been updated earlier today, but I went to see Tangled. It was an _AMAZING_ movie. Like for reals. I definitely recommend it to anyone that hasn't seen it xD**


	21. Harry Potter and Buttery Popcorn

**Chapter 21~ Harry Potter and Buttery Popcorn**

I hadn't told anyone about the date and it killed me having to keep it from Natsumi. I would have told her, but she's been talking to Tamaki more and more. I didn't want him to know just yet. Eventually I would tell him, just not anytime soon. "Where are you going all dressed up?"

Just tell him that you're going to Kyoya's to work on your stupid math homework. It was hard -scratch that- it was impossible for me to use that. Instead I said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to a party with Natsu. It's a thing for the play cast, she wants me to go with her." I actually felt guilty about lying to him, but I don't think he's ready for the truth.

Tamaki nodded. It was strange, when he wasn't at school, when it was just us, just me and him; he wasn't an overly excited puppy. He was quiet and kept to himself most of the time. Now he was sitting on a couch in the living room, watching some show. I had come down to let him know that I wasn't going to be home for dinner, but the look in his eyes worried me. I sat down next to him. "What's wrong Onii-chan?" He smiled when he realized what I had called him.

"Why does something have to be wrong Imouto-chan?" His smile had remained on his face, but something about it didn't seem natural, it was forced. I took his hand.

"I'm staying home with you tonight Onii-chan," I announced. He looked at me as if that were the worst idea ever said out loud.

"Why would you do that? Go have fun." He stood up and practically pulled me to the front door before pushing me out. He shut the door and I swore I heard it lock. I sighed as I sat down on the front steps waiting for Kyoya to show up. A cold breeze blew causing a chill to come over my body.

"Stupid Tamaki, throwing me out of the house without a jacket," I grumbled to myself. I had picked a bad night to wear just a baby blue baby doll dress that hit just below mid thigh, white leggings, and my ankle boots. I was relieved when I saw headlights from a limo pull up in front of me. It stopped and the driver got out to hold to door open for me. I stood up and went to the car. I smiled at the driver as I climbed in. I felt warm hands wrap around my waist and gently help me in.

"I didn't think you'd be sitting out in the cold," Kyoya said, pulling me closer to him.

I laughed, "Neither did I. Tamaki kicked me out."

"He reacted that badly to you supposedly going to my place?" I shook my head. "Then why'd he make you sit outside?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know. I didn't really care anymore. I stretched my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He ran one of his hands along the inside of my left arm, sending electricity through my body. I brought his mouth closer to mine and gave him a little peck. He looked confused for a second and then he licked his lips. "Coconut?"

I blushed, I had forgotten I was wearing lip-gloss. I was surprised when he brought his lips back to mine. I leaned back, pulling him on top of me. I never thought I would ever be making out in the back of a limo. He placed his hand on my thigh and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I pushed him off of me slightly so I could look at him. "Let's try to get through this date first." He smirked. I pushed him all the way up then. I knew what he was thinking. The same thing he always seemed to think about and I sincerely hoped he wasn't serious about any of it. "You know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

He took my hand, kissed the back of it, and said, "I wouldn't dream of it." I wouldn't doubt he had.

I desperately needed to change the subject. "So, what are we going to see?"

"What do you want to see?" He asked. I wonder if he even really knew what kind of movies I liked. Why am I trying to find reasons to get out of this relationship? Tamaki I bet it was you, making me feel all guilty for lying.

I thought about what movies were out. "I really want to see Harry Potter. I've read the books, seen the movies, there is no way I'm going to miss the first part of the final movie." He laughed.

"Then that's what we'll see."

"You're willing to spend an hour and a half in a theater full of Harry Potter geeks? You realize that is a movie I am not willing to miss any part of. Especially if those sexy Weasley twins are on screen." I realized what I said and I felt a blush come over my cheeks. Yes, I'm in love with those red-headed twins. Weird, if I love the Weasley twins, shouldn't the Hitachiins be a dream come true?

I heard Kyoya laugh, "Don't ever let Hikaru and Kaoru know that." I laughed with him. The door opened, I hadn't noticed that we stopped moving. I climbed out first, simply because I was closest to the door. Kyoya followed right behind. All of the people on the street were staring, I didn't understand why. Then it dawned on me that we just got out of a limo! That's not something that happens everyday, I assume. Kyoya took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine as we entered the buttered popcorn scented theater lobby. That was my favorite part of going to see a movie, the salty buttery crunchy popcorn; always with extra butter.

He bought the tickets for Harry Potter and my large popcorn which I thoroughly drowned in butter. I saw him make a face at what I did, but it didn't matter. This was me at a movie theater and nothing could change that. Once in the actual theater, I proceeded to make my way to the middle of the back row, best seats in any theater.

I sat through the movie completely enthralled, but I could tell Kyoya was bored out of his mind. I thought it was kind of funny to be honest. He didn't have to come to this movie, we could have seen anything else if he had said something. There's something he's not telling me and I can tell it's something important.

After the movie, he offered to take me to dinner, but I refused insisting that all of that popcorn had left me pretty full. It was believable at least, I had single-handedly eaten the entire thing. He had refused to touch it after how much butter he saw me put on it. He said it was a hear attack in a bucket. He took me home, kissing me just before I got out. "See you tomorrow," he said with a glint in his eye.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Tomorrow." I left the limo and watched it pull away. With a sigh, I turned and made my way to the front door. I pushed it open and kicked my boots off into the closet. I heard giggling coming from the living room, so me being my nosey self I went to investigate. I was not expecting to see what I saw. Tamaki and Natsumi were on the couch, in each others arms, placing small kisses on each other. My jaw dropped and I must have made a sound because they both looked up. Tamaki had known I was lying, but he still pushed me out of the door. Natsumi had a smug look on her face.

"Well where were you Miss Hanari? Do you know what time it is?" Natsumi asked. I knew she was only half serious, but I felt like a little kid that had just broke their mom's priceless vase and she didn't know it yet.

"I thought you were at a party with Natsu," Tamaki said. Since when had he started using my nickname for her? I didn't think I would ever feel upset about them being together. Maybe it was because I knew how Haruhi feels about him.

I entered the room and sat in an armchair across from them, "Yeah, it was… cancelled. So I went to see a movie instead." Even I wasn't close to believing it and not only because the proof of my lying was snuggling with my brother.

Natsumi stood up and crossed the room until she was only a few inches from my face. "You're not lying about the movie, I can smell the popcorn. What'd you see?"

"Harry Potter." Her jaw dropped and she looked hurt.

"Without me?"

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Natsu, we'll see it together. I promise."

"It was good enough to see again?"

"When isn't it good enough to see again?"

She laughed, "Good point." I heard Tamaki clear his throat. We both looked at him, but Natsumi looked back at me swiftly. "So you just went to the movies by yourself?" I nodded. "Then why did you say you were going to be with me?" I shrugged. "Tell me the truth Emiku."

I had to tell her. There was no way I could lie to my best friend, the girl that has never lied to me about anything in her life. "I was on a date," I mumbled. Her face lit up and she pulled me out of the chair, spinning me around the room.

"With who? I didn't even know you liked anyone. Tell me everything!"

"Please, stop spinning me." She did. I pulled her close to me, so I could whisper in her ear. "Kyoya." She pushed away from me and she looked angry.

"You did what!" She shouted. I had never seen her this angry about anything before, not even Benio ever got her this wound up. She sat me down next to Tamaki.

He looked at Natsumi, "What happened?" He asked calmly.

She began to pace in front of us. I felt even more like a child that broke their mom's priceless vase after she found the pieces stashed away in a cupboard. "She was on a date with Kyoya Ootori, that's what." I felt Tamaki's eyes on me, but his gaze didn't seem angry, not like Natsumi's.

"You should know something Emi," he told me in an even tone. He was serious and I was nervous, scared even about what they were going to tell me.

* * *

**I honestly just typed this up in about an hour or two. Sorry if it's not that good. And I haven't seen the new Harry Potter yet, but I really _really_ want to! Anyone that has, how was it?**

**And if any of you fabulous readers are fans of Twilight or even just of the wolves (Cuz they're the main... people... that's not the word I was looking for, but whatever), I was wondering if you could be so kind and check out my new story called Amina and tell me what you think xD**


	22. Pawn in Your Little Game

**Chapter 22~ Pawn in Your Little Game**

I expected to be yelled at like a misbehaving child, but what I heard was so far from that. Well, Tamaki was, Natsumi yelled every little thing she added. "Emi, you remember how I told you that Grandmother would most likely name you heir to the Suoh fortune?" Tamaki asked as he looked into my eyes. I nodded, not understanding where he was going with this. "She did."

I stood up and walked around the room, not really pacing like Natsumi was, but pretty close. "What do you mean? And what does that have to do with my date?" I didn't understand.

He didn't answer either of my questions, not really anyway. "She named you heir a few days ago. It was announced pretty publicly." I opened my mouth to repeat my second question, but he continued before I had the chance. "Kyoya rarely ever gets close to a girl by choice." I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't believe it. He wouldn't do that to me… but why would they lie about it?

"Do you have any proof that it isn't by choice? Did you even consider that maybe he just might actually like me for me? Or that I like him?" I was practically yelling at them. I wanted to run up to my room and lock out the world. Pretend I was back in my old house with my mom gently knocking on the door asking me what was wrong. I would tell her to go away, but she would open the door anyway because she could always get into any room she wanted to. She would hug me and tell me everything was okay as she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I wouldn't have to worry about having guys use me and the only drama in my life would be on the stage.

I hadn't realized Natsumi was in front of me, her anger had subsided a little. Enough where she wasn't yelling at me anymore. "Emi, I want to believe that, but let me ask you one thing." I nodded calmly. "When did he start to show any interest in you, romantically?"

"Three days ago," I said automatically. I saw the worry cross over her face as she turned from me and sat next to Tamaki. A few days ago Grandmother announced you as heir to the Suoh fortune, Tamaki had said. A few days ago Kyoya had first showed any interest in me at all. I slowly made my way to the couch, they scooted away from each other, giving me room to sit between them. They were right, he was using me. Gaining my trust, just to make a profit.

I looked at Tamaki, I felt tears stinging my eyes, but not sad tears. I wasn't sad. I was hurt and I felt like a pawn. A useless pawn that is only used to further yourself in the game of chess. The easiest piece to throw away, the piece no one cares is missing. Tears streamed down my eyes as Tamaki pulled me to him. I felt Natsumi leaning against my back, rubbing it trying to comfort me. Then I felt ashamed of myself for crying over him. I may not have been sad, but it was because of him I was crying. I wiped my tears away and sat up.

Natsumi looked at me, confusion all over her face. I felt myself smile as an idea began to plan itself out. She looked over my shoulder at Tamaki. "I think she finally snapped."

I shook my head, "Better."

I told them my plan and instantly they were on the phone telling the Hosts, minus the Shadow King, to get over here. They were confused, but all of them came. We went up to my room, Natsumi and Tamaki explained what happened as I made a few calls to some people from Lobelia and to Natsumi's brother. Toshiaki had been more than happy to help out and said he would be over soon to help plan.

The twins were furious when they found out and Honey… I would not want to be at the receiving end of his current attitude. Even Haruhi and Mori didn't look as indifferent as usual. Especially Mori. I smiled at the thought of everyone just brutally beating Kyoya to a pulp. My smile caused an uneasy look from Haruhi. "That is no where near a happy smile."

I shook my head in agreement. "Not even close."

Natsumi poked my cheek, "That's her plotting smile. I've seen it many times." I wished she hadn't said that. It reminded me of him when I had asked what his problem was with me, "You're pushy, conniving…" what had he planned to add to that? He was such a hypocrite! I hadn't noticed it then or at all actually until just now. Between the two of us he was the more conniving. He wanted to use me as a pawn in his little game, well he picked the wrong piece. I was nowhere near the pawn he was looking for.

I looked up at the clock on my wall. I had called Toshiaki about twenty minutes ago, he should be here any minute. "I don't really get what you want him to do," one of the twins said. In this point in time, I really wished I could tell them apart. I know they look, sound, and act different, but I never really paid any attention to the differences. I had just seen them as the Hitachiin twins. I felt more guilt in the pit of my stomach. From now on, I'm going to try and tell them apart. They are two different people and they should be treated as such.

I heard the doorbell, as had everyone else. I stood up and went down to see who it was. Shima had him held up at the door, but I would recognize that mess of dark hair anywhere. I ran down the stairs. "It's okay Shima. I invited him." She gave me a pointed look that said next time warn me. I nodded. I looked up at him and heard a small voice say my name.

I saw Kiyo running toward me and I lifted her up. "I missed you Emi!" She said, nuzzling my neck with her face. I felt arms pull me into a hug.

"I missed you too," Toshiaki said. I smiled at him and then led him up stairs. Once back in my room, I filled him in on the plan and the twin that had been confused before -I learned it had been Hikaru- understood perfectly. Kiyo didn't pay attention to anything. She jumped around my room looking at everything. I was glad she wasn't listening. She really was too young to hear what was going on.

"So we're all ready for Monday?" Tamaki and I asked together. Everyone said yes, Mori just nodded.

"Toshi, you know how to get to the school?" Natsumi asked her brother. He nodded.

I smiled, a genuine smile this time. Not a plotting or an evil smile. I was happy that they would go to such lengths for me. I may not have known the Hosts long, but we were already close. I realized I would probably do anything for them too. "Then I will see you all Monday afternoon, seventh period?"

Everyone nodded and left my room. Except Mori. He stayed, telling Honey he'd be down in a few. "What's up Mori?" I asked as I took a seat in my desk chair. He sat on the end of my bed and looked at me for a long moment. I felt my head tilt, simply out of habit. Then something I hadn't expected happened. Unexpected things just seem to follow me everywhere nowadays. Mori had crossed the distance between us and gently pulled me out of my chair. He hugged me to his chest, if you could really call it his chest. More like his upper stomach. I placed my hand on him and I realized this is something Kyoya never did. He never simply held onto me like he didn't want to let go. But that was exactly what Mori did now. He ran his hand through my curls and rubbed my back with the other. This is what I had wanted. Someone to realize how much I didn't need words, I needed comfort.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chappie. It was kind of hard for me to write(you know, with Kyoya being my favorite and all), but it had to be done. Please tell me what you think!**


	23. Maybe Guilt?

**Chapter 23~ Maybe Guilt?**

The memory and feel of Mori hugging me was still fresh in my mind as I arrived at Kyoya's house the next day. After what I learned yesterday, I really didn't want to be here, but I had to make everything as normal as possible for my plan to efficiently work tomorrow. I don't really know how well that plan is going to work out, but for now it's being handled so I don't have to worry about it. I feel dirty about this now. Why is this so hard to not worry about? He used me, at least it seems he was going to in the near future. Maybe he for real likes me and now I'm just going to go and ruin everything because of one little coincidence? A major coincidence. When has he ever indicated that he actually likes me anyway? All we ever do is kiss. That does not build a stable relationship. I should be able to trust him with my life and I'm just not sure I do.

The limo door opens and I step out. I thank the driver and tell him I'll give him a call when I want to leave, so he could go. I make my way up to the front door and ring the doorbell. Almost as soon as my finger leaves the doorbell, the door opens and an young woman is standing there. "You must be Miss Hanari," she said with a smile and let me in. I slipped my shoes off. "Master Kyoya is upstairs, I'll show you to him." I nodded in response and followed her through the house.

She knocked on a door and I heard Kyoya's muffled voice say come in. "Miss Hanari is here," she announced and then left, going back down the hall. I entered the room and wasn't surprised to see Kyoya on his laptop, I was surprised that he was stretched out on his bed with it on his stomach. I closed the door, back to how it was previously.

He didn't even look up at me. What a way to clear my suspicions Kyoya. I decided that I wasn't even going to move until he both looked up and said something. He did neither for a long time. It was a good thing I could stand in one spot for over two hours. How I know that isn't important though. I crossed my arms and tried my hardest not to tap my foot. "Are you just going to stand there all day?" He asked not looking up. Apparently so, if that's how you're going to be.

"If I have to." He just continued typing away. If he really liked me, would he make me stand around or would he ask what was wrong? I would hope it would be some variation of the latter. He let out a sigh and closed the laptop, finally looking at me. He didn't say anything though, that was the condition I had made. He had to do both at the same time.

"Emi, you can come over here, you know," he gestured to the spot on the bed next to him. That was when I moved and felt a smile come over my face. I sat down and swung my legs up onto the bed. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my lightly on the neck making me giggle. Would he do that if he were using me? I didn't know. I turned onto my side and laid my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing and his heart. His heart seemed faster than it should be. I just shrugged it away as useless information.

He ran his fingers through my curls and pulled on one of them gently, I'm sure making it bounce back into shape. "Kyo?"

"Emi?"

"What's your favorite color?" I know it sounded like a ridiculous question, but I realized I actually knew little to nothing about him. Sure, I knew he came from a powerful family and that he could be using me, but I was curious and I actually wanted to get to know him as a person.

I felt him chuckle and I looked up into his gray eyes. "Honestly, purple." I giggled a little, of all the colors in the world, purple was his favorite. He poked my side making my giggle more, "Why is that funny?"

"'Cause you're so… it's just unexpected." That didn't seem like he was using me… but that has to be part of! He has to get me to like him and think he's the greatest guy on Earth. My eyes dropped to the floor on the other side of him. I felt his hand on my chin.

"What's wrong Emiku?" He tilted my head so I was looking at him. I wanted to just some out and ask him, but what was keeping him from lying? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I shook my head.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I put my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes. His heart was beating faster again. Maybe it's guilt. Maybe he does have some form of a soul and conscience. "What's your favorite movie?"

"You're going to laugh again." I shook my head, though with some difficulty. "I like old black and white movies."

"Some of them are actually pretty good."

"You seem surprised by that," he said as he ran one of his fingers along my jaw. I felt my heart speed up, but I knew mine wasn't out of guilt. He really just had that effect on me.

"Not at all. Just not my cup of tea." Great, I made myself want a cup of tea. Orange, jasmine tea sounded wonderful. Why am I thinking about this now? I mentally slapped myself and stopped thinking about tea. "Favorite song?"

His hand was back in my hair now. "I don't have one. With the millions of songs in the world, how is it possible to pick just one?"

"That sounds like my excuse for not having a favorite animal," I laughed out.

He laughed too, "Kind of. What's your favorite song, Emi?"

I gasped, if mock astonishment, "You mean you don't know?"

"I don't really know as much about you as you think I do." I looked at him then. Leaning one of my arms on him. "You're surprised?" I nodded. "I only know the basics."

"Erebus?" I asked, that was not a basic thing.

"I was curious when I read that you had a dog named after the God of darkness and shadows."

"Felipe?"

He twirled a curl around his finger, "A guess." I scoffed at that. I seemed simple enough. No kid keeps a fish for long.

"I guess that makes sense," I said after a few minutes of silence. "It changes weekly. This week it's Never too Late by Three Days Grace. Last week it was Need You Now by Lady Antebellum."

We laid like that until it got dark outside. Then I called the driver back and left. Sitting in the limo, I realized that I didn't know anything different than I had this morning or last night. Except that his favorite color is purple and that he collected pokémon cards until he was fourteen. It could have all still been an act.

I have no idea how tomorrow is going to pan out, but I have a feeling it won't be good.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all of you wonderful readers out there all over the world! Since I don't know any of you and I have no money, this is my present to you guys! So, I hope you get everything you asked for, eat lots, and enjoy being with family!**

**My Christmas present is Rocko's Modern Life being on Nicktoons right now!**

**I feel like I misled you guys last chapter and I may have lost some people, but it's not necessarily the end of Emi/Kyoya. I know I may have just given a little away, but oh well. **

**Have a good Holiday and stay safe! Why do people always say be safe on holidays? It doesn't make sense to me... Well, sometimes, but not always. Anyways, please review and tell me all of your wonderful and possible threatening thoughts xD**


	24. Diabolical Plans Unfold

**Chapter 24~ Diabolical Plans Unfold**

During Physics, somehow I convinced Kyoya to go to math. He was reluctant about it, but he was sitting in there at the start of seventh period. I gave him a small smile and I noticed half of the guys sitting in front of him thought it was for them. In the club room, everyone was waiting for me. We went over the plan once more and finished just as the final bell rang. "No turning back now," I said to them all. Toshiaki and Natsumi left to wait outside until they were needed.

I felt nervous about this, but it had to be done. It was really the only way, well the only way I could think of. I took my seat at my usual table and opened up my Greek book, pretending to study for my test on Wednesday. Haruhi took a seat next to me, both to look like we were in a deep conversation and she knew I was freaking out a little bit. Plotting against Benio was one thing, but against the Shadow King? Well, I may not live to see tomorrow.

Kyoya walked in not too long after the bell rang, he seemed a little surprised that everyone was already here, but he didn't say anything. He went to his usual table on the complete opposite side of the room and took out his laptop. Hikaru and Kaoru started messing with Tamaki, not part of the plan, but very entertaining. Everything was going perfectly. I stood up and told Haruhi I would be right back. I grabbed my math book and went over to Kyoya. "I need help," I said as I placed the book down in huff.

He looked at the screen, "At least you know." I sent a glare at him just as he looked up at me. A small smile danced on his lips. I opened the book and pointed. He looked down and as he explained synthetic division to me, everyone began preparing for the guests and the possible horrendous outcome of everything. I honestly didn't know what would be worse, going through with everything and finding out he was using me or going through with everything, he actually likes me and then he's mad for all of eternity. That was probably a little dramatic, but those are the only two possibilities my mind is letting me think of.

I made my way back to my table as the Hosts put on their costumes. I found it funny really that they were going to dress as princes. I even heard Hikaru and Kaoru trying to convince Haruhi to dress as a princess. I was noticing differences between them now that I was actually looking. Hikaru's voice was deeper and he seemed more immature. Kaoru, on the other hand, had a slightly higher voice and was mature when he wasn't around Hikaru. They also carried themselves differently; Kaoru walked in a way that showed he was more sure of himself; Hikaru, though no one would notice it unless they were watching closely, walked as if he was secretly trying to hide.

The first crowd of girls showed up and I knew it was my time to shine and by shine, I mean make a total and complete fool of myself. I walked up to the girls that were sitting around Tamaki, I wasn't sure I could do it, but I saw his give me a reassuring look. I looked at one of the girls just to my right and said the first thing that came to mind, "To próso̱pó sou mou thymízei palió tyrí." She gave me a confused look.

"What does that mean?" She asked almost shyly.

I smiled at her and in my most polite voice, I answered her, "Your face reminds me of old cheese, of course. Was I the only one to notice? I know Tamaki has." I looked over at another girl, this time she was sitting right next to Tamaki. "And you, well let's just say all he wishes for you to do is to leave him alone and scoot your boot to another Host." When that girl cried, I wanted to stop. I was supposed to make them mad not cry. She stood up and ran out of the room. I looked at Tamaki, he gave me a slight nod.

I made my way over to where the twins sat. I made myself comfortable right in between them. I stood up suddenly when I looked at one of the girls that sat by them. I got really close to her, "You know you have a huge zit right on your chin! It's so gross, how'd you even make it through the day?" Thankfully she gave the reaction I wanted.

She stood up and got two inches from my face. "Like you're one to talk. Last week you had one the size of Mount Fuji growing on your forehead." I tried really hard not to smile. It was true and that's why I found it funny.

I let out a dry laugh. "At least my hair doesn't look like it's made of yarn." She put her hands on her hips and got closer, if that was even possible.

"You're right, it looks more like an octopus inked on it." Okay, that was a good one. I have to admit I have heard many hair insults, but never that one. Before I got another insult out, Nasumi burst through the door with her eyes set on Honey's table. The very first thing she did was grab a handful of cake off of Honey's plate. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Umi-chan! That's my cake!" He shouted in an outburst of tears. Then right on cue, Toshiaki came in and made his way right to me. He spun me around so I was slightly dipped, as if we had been dancing.

"Emiku, I love you more than life itself." I was about to object when he cut me off, "I'm prepared to prove it to you." He hooked his hand in my hair and swiftly brought his lips to mine. I heard Kyoya's voice ring through the hectic sounds of the club. Toshiaki stood me up right and a blush had spread over his face. I knew that was a terrible thing to do to him, especially since that kiss meant more to him than it did to me. All of the guests, not only the ones I had insulted, gave me dirty looks as they went to the door.

Kyoya made us all sit on and around a single couch as he paced back and forth in front of us. This was the first time I had ever seen him lose his "cool". He was gripping a pen in his hand as he wrote something down in his black notebook. The pen broke in his hand as his grip tightened. "What were you all possibly thinking!" He shouted. Yes, shouted. I didn't know his voice was capable of a shout. "Especially you Emiku. Insulting the customers? What was going through your head?" I had to hide a smile as I looked at Haruhi and then at Natsumi. The looks in their eyes told me they were convinced he wasn't using me. "And then all of you just watched her do it!"

"We're sorry, your Shadow Kingliness," the twins said and knelt in front of him.

"We were going to stop her," Kaoru began.

"But then he," Hikaru pointed at Toshiaki, "came and got all lovey on her."

Toshiaki shrugged it off, "I can't help the way I feel."

If the pen in Kyoya's hand hadn't already been broken, it would have broke. His knuckles got white when he heard his words. "Well, you're not the only one who feels that way," he growled, seemingly unaware of his actual words. I hopped off of the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. I felt terrible about everything I did now, but it was too late to take it all back. He pushed me off of him and none too gently. I fell to the ground.

I put my hands on the ground behind me and looked up at him. He had turned away and was leaving. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. At least I knew for a fact he hadn't been using me, but it had cost me a relationship I had actually wanted.

* * *

**Emi's diabolical plan:**

**1.) Do everything possible to anger or upset the guests.**

**2.) Hosts ignore this rude behavior.**

**3.) Natsumi shows up and obnoxiously eats more cake than Honey.**

**4.) Toshiaki comes in to express his love for Emi in anyway possible.**

**5.) If Kyoya is calm, he's trying to keep Emi happy; he's using her**

**If Kyoya freaks out; he actually cares about Emi**

* * *

**Megan: *rubs Emi's back* If it helps, I thought it was a really good plan.**

**Emi: *sobbing* Thanks. **

**Megan: I still love you Emi.**

**Emi: *sobbing* I still love you too.**

**I also want to add that thanks to Aurora-16 I came up with the plan. I was reading her story Warped Reflections and it just came to me! So I thank her for that and say if you all like Ouran, you should definitely go read her story! It's amazing.**

* * *

****Translation KEY**** _Phonetically ~ Greek spelling ~ English translation_

_To próso̱pó sou mou thymízei palió tyrí. ~ Το πρόσωπό σου μου θυμίζει παλιό τυρί. ~ Your face reminds me of old cheese._


	25. A Proper Lady

**Chapter 25~ A Proper Lady**

That was the worst thing I had ever thought if in my life. Why did I think it was smart? Why did I go through with it knowing he would get mad? Why did I ruin everything? Just yesterday, we were laying on his bed, everything was perfect, he was letting me in. Breaking down his walls for me and I ruined it all. If I wanted to, I could blame it all on Tamaki and Natsumi for putting the thought in my head, but it was my fault for thinking he would do that.

After he walked away, I couldn't make myself stand up. Tamaki carried me to the limo. Mentally I decided to stay away from the Club for awhile while things settled down. The only reason I would go is to formally apologize, especially to that girl I made cry. I didn't know her and I had never seen her before in my life, but making her cry was just about the meanest thing had ever done in my life. I wanted to call him, tell him I was sorry. When did I become such a terrible person?

"You're not a terrible person Emi," Tamaki said on our way home. I nodded my head.

"I am. Would you do that Natsu? No, you wouldn't. Know why? Because you are not a terrible person." He tried to hug me then, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't deserve his kindness. I had hurt at least two innocent people today, that is two too many in my book.

"Emi," he said. I refused to look at him. Tamaki held people up too highly, believed that too many people were kind. "Emi, look at me," he said slowly. I wouldn't, I couldn't. He gripped my chin and made me look him in his violet eyes. Why do violet and purple have to be the same color? "You're not a terrible person. You just went with your gut."

"And it was wrong! The only thing any of that did was make him hate me."

That was the end of our conversation. I knew Tamaki couldn't -wouldn't- deny the truth. I sat in the limo reveling in my self pity until it finally stopped. I looked out the window, "This isn't home." The door opened and Tamaki and I climbed out. We were at the first mansion, which I figured could only mean one thing. Either I was, hopefully, getting kicked out of the family because Yuzuru doesn't want me anymore or I was about to meet that woman Tamaki referred to as Grandmother.

We walked up to the house and knocked on the door. That same old woman from before appeared on the other side. "You're late," she said in a cold voice. She ushered us through the door and up to Yuzuru's office. I was not in the mood for this old woman who's name I couldn't remember, nor was I in the mood to talk to anyone. I wanted to sit in my room and listen to sad music.

She practically pushed me into the office, leaving Tamaki out in the hall. I turned around to stop the door as it closed and I pulled him in with me. "I do not want that disgrace to be in my presence," I heard an old dry voice say. Tamaki bowed slightly and turned to leave, but I held on to his arm.

"I want him here," I said, my voice just above a whisper. I may not be in the mood for people, but I didn't want to be left unprotected in a room with her. I looked her in the eye.

"More like your mother than I thought," she said more to herself. She went and sat behind Yuzuru's desk. She hadn't said anything else about Tamaki so I pulled him with me to the chairs opposite her. "As you may have heard, I have announced you heir to the Suoh name," she paused and I nodded. "And as such, you will have to make appearances to formal occasions." Formal? Like dressed up and acting polite toward people you want nothing to do with other than rope them in to give you more money? No thank you.

"Of course," is what I went with instead. She smiled slightly, it was obvious she never did that much with how foreign it looked on her face.

"Next weekend there is a gala at the Ootori estate. You will be attending with Hikaru Hitachiin." This woman is trying to make me have a mental breakdown, isn't she? "I assume you know how to dance."

I shook me head, "No. I don't actually." She looked at me like I was insane, as if she had never met someone that couldn't dance. Then she let out a sigh that made me feel like I was just being an inconvenience.

"Then after school for the rest of the week you will take lessons." I nodded. "You will also move into the first mansion with your father." I looked over at Tamaki. He had told me that he hadn't been allowed to stay here. As annoying as I find him sometimes, I couldn't leave him. He gave me another reassuring look, but I couldn't accept it this time.

"No."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "It wasn't a question Emiku."

I knew I was being defiant, but it didn't matter. If she unnamed me heir, so what, Tamaki would just take that place back up. Nothing that I considered bad could happen. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can't just leave Tamaki." She hated that I had acknowledged his name. She hated him, hated that I cared about him. I took his hand, "He's my brother and I love him."

"You're mother left because of love, you should follow her example!" She leaned her hands on the desk and got a little closer to me. I stood up.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not my mother." So this is the second time in one day I've made someone mad enough to yell. Well, third if you count yarn hair girl, but I don't. That one was just funny. "I'm not even close to being my mother."

"You're right about that. She understood her place." We were practically screaming at each other now.

"And she raised me to be my own person, not to be used by other people!" There was the source of all my problems. She had raised me to be strong and not let people walk over me.

"If she had just let you live here when you were born, we wouldn't be having this argument!"

"Do not blame this on my mother! She was a wonderful, loving person that was protecting me from this!" I tried to calm myself down, I was praying that either Yuzuru or Tamaki would say something. I had a feeling in the back of my mind that they wouldn't and for a silly reason. They were scared of this old woman. "I'll act like a proper lady, but I will not leave Tamaki," I said calmly, bringing my voice back down, and sat back in my chair.

Her eyes shone with discontentment and I expected her to yell more, but she back down and folded her hands as if we weren't just yelling only seconds ago. "Fine. You may go." Tamaki and I stood up to leave the room. We got to the door. "Oh, Emiku. Do not forget about your dance lessons after school." I looked back at her.

"Of course not."

Later that night, I sat on my bed, really studying for my test on Wednesday. All of the meaningless songs my iPod contained were playing on an endless loop. I didn't want to think about anything important so I made up for it by listening mostly to Kesha. "Radio Radio Radio" was playing loudly now and I couldn't help it. I laid down, tucking Chi under my arm as hot tears slid down my cheeks.

* * *

**That is a very dirty song. I meant nothing bad by Kesha for all of you who like her. I have nothing against her.**

**So, tell me what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? I know there was absolutely not Kyo/Emi at all, but I thought this was a very necessary chapter. **


	26. Two Left Feet

**Chapter 26~ Two Left Feet**

I have never been much of a dancer. Ever. I have two left feet really. I prefer to just watch people dance or paint them as they dance. I was expecting to learn how to dance from an instructor or someone like that, but no. I had spent seventh period in the library trying to avoid the third music room at all costs and as I was leaving, Hikaru and Kaoru lifted me. I didn't want to go wherever they were taking me and how they knew where I was, I'll never know. I struggled in their grasp, but it was useless. They were stronger than me. So instead, I went limp and made myself seem heavier. They put me down when we made it to that all familiar double door. "No, I can't." I turned to leave.

Hikaru stood in my way and Kaoru put his arms around my waist pulling me into the room. "I have to teach you to dance by Saturday," Hikaru said. "If I don't, that Grandmother of yours will probably kill me."

I scoffed. "She's not my grandmother. I met her once." Kaoru let go of me and I tried to make a break for the door. Tamaki's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You promised you would act like a proper lady." I hated it when he was right. I turned to look at him.

My breath caught when I saw Kyoya standing next to him. His stance was rigid and I knew he didn't want me here. I didn't want me here either. "That will be harder than you think. Couldn't you teach me somewhere else?" I asked Hikaru. He shook his head.

"Father said that we had to use this room," Tamaki said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Then I realized she must have made Yuzuru say that. Tamaki's club couldn't go on while her heir had to learn to dance. I hated that woman. "Is it too late to go back and tell her that I do know how to dance?" Hikaru took my hand and spun me around. I ran into his chest, harder than I should have.

He rubbed where my shoulder rammed into him, "We have a lot of work to do." I nodded.

"I have two left feet."

"Speaking of feet," Kaoru said coming up behind me. "You have to wear these." I looked at him holding up a pair of black stiletto heels.

"Oh, no. I can't walk in those."

"You wear heels all the time," Hikaru said simply.

"Not stilettos. My neck will be broken before I take two steps." Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. "Teach me how to dance first and then we'll figure out the shoes." Hikaru just shrugged and took my hand in his and placed his other on my waist. I placed my free hand on his shoulder. "Now what?"

"Just follow my lead," he said with a devilish grin. He stepped forward and so did I. Lets just say it was probably best that I wasn't wearing those stilettos. "That was not following me lead."

"Um, yeah I did. You went forward, so I went forward." He let out an audible growl. I really didn't mean to make him angry already. "I'm sorry. Lets try it again." He nodded and looked over my shoulder at someone. This time I went back as he went forward and a piano began playing. I was watching his feet to make sure I knew what to do.

"You're not supposed to look down," he said in my ear.

"Then how do I know which way to go?"

"You just know," he replied.

I nodded and looked at him. I never realized just how pretty his golden eyes were. We spun around a little and I saw Tamaki sitting at the piano. I didn't know he could play. I guess I really don't know that much about any of these guys. I was deep in my thoughts and I didn't notice which way Hikaru stepped and the next thing I knew we were falling to the ground. He pulled me tighter to him as we hit the ground. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

He smiled at me. "Are _you_ okay?" I nodded and stood up when I realized I was still laying on him. I held my hand out for him. Once he was standing he brushed himself off. "You were actually doing well until that last part."

I felt myself blush, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you." He waved away my apology and pulled me back to him as we had been. He didn't move though. We just stood there. "Um…Hikaru?"

Then he let go and sat on a couch next to his brother. I didn't know where to go, I didn't feel welcome in this room anymore. I looked around at everyone. The twins were talking to each other about who knows what. Tamaki was still sitting at the piano, Haruhi was standing next to him. Honey was eating cake and Mori was sitting next to him. Then there was Kyoya, sitting by himself typing away on his laptop as usual. I could practically feel the tears from last night building up in my eyes once again. I bit them back and made my way to him. I had to at least try and explain to him why I did what I did.

I put my hand on the back of a chair across from him, "May I sit down?"

He smirked. It had gone back to that of cold indifference. "Manners? Who knew?" The airiness that used to be there, gone. It was as if nothing happened last week and we were back to when we first met. Only we knew it wasn't that simple. I wearily sat down anyway.

Under the table, I folded my hands and looked at them. "Can I explain?"

He chuckled, though not a happy chuckle. "Explain how you drove away customers and significantly damaged profits? Sure go ahead."

I took in a deep breath. "I was worried that you… were using me."

"Why would you even think that?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Because I found out that you usually only get close to girls because it's what your father wants you to do to benefit the company." I looked up at him, the tears threatening to fall once again. His face was still a mask of indifference and that's what hurt. He wasn't denying anything. The theory my plan was based around was faulty. It didn't matter his reaction. Either way, he didn't care about anyone other than himself. I stood up from the table and ran out of the room, this time not being stopped by anyone.

I heard footsteps behind me though. For a second I hoped he had cared enough to follow me, but when I finally stopped to catch my breath at the front gates of the school, Tamaki and the twins were the only ones behind me. Tamaki pulled me into a hug and this time I didn't try and get away. I didn't cry either. I wouldn't shed anymore tears over someone that cares about only himself.

* * *

**Oh the drama that can unfold from all of this.**

**Emi: How do Spencer and Danni deal with this?**

**Megan: Different stories, my dear Emi.**

**Emi: *glares* So you stuck me in the dramatic one?**

**Megan: You've talked to them. You know just how dramatic their lives are.**

**Emi: You know how before I said I loved you? I take it back.**


	27. Swing Life Away

**Chapter 27~ Swing Life Away**

The fancy gala that I have been learning to dance for is finally here and I still can't dance that well. Everything went downhill fast when the two inch stilettos came into play. Hikaru gave up on me and made Kaoru teach me, thinking I wouldn't know the difference. I didn't say anything that would give away that I did know, though.

I was not ready for this night. I wasn't ready to give a speech announcing my self as heir, to give up my name to become a Suoh, to be trapped in Kyoya's house without being able to escape. He was still mad and I still couldn't blame him. I still think he may just be a cold heartless bastard, but I've rolled that thought around too many times to even be sure what I think of him anymore.

Tonight though, I wouldn't think about him. I would only think about my speech and enjoy myself with Hikaru. I never thought I would ever have to do the latter. "Calm down. You're going to do fine," he said as we sat in the limo.

I glanced at him in his tuxedo, with his hair combed back. "You? The voice of reason? What is this world coming to?"

He stuck his tongue out at me, but I just scooted a little closer to him. He wrapped his arm over my shoulders and leaned in close to my ear. "I actually really like that dress on you."

Oh, the dress. The dress that I nearly threw out the window when I saw it. The dress that made me look much older than only seventeen; and not in a good way. It was as if dear old Grandmother was trying to make me look like a slut, but I gave in having remember and been reminded that I had promised to behave. It was royal blue dress with spaghetti straps that hung from my hips straight to the floor, but had a high slit up my left leg that perfectly showcased my huge surgery scar. The neckline was low and showed off more cleavage than I would have liked. The same troublesome stilettos were on my feet, the only way I made it from the door to the limo was by being supported by both Hikaru and Tamaki.

I lightly elbowed him in the side, "If you keep that up, they'll have us married by the end of the night."

He just pulled on one of my curls and I though back to the last time I had been to the Ootori estate and Kyoya had done the same thing as I laid on his chest. I pulled my head away from him. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to get yelled at for messing up my hair." In actuality, there was no way my hair could get messed up. There was at least ten pounds of hairspray and other products all used to enhance my curls, add shine, and keep it in place. Not that there was anything to really keep in place, at least in my opinion. All of it was sort of braided up onto my head. Yes, it looked really cool, but it was heavy. Only a few curls around the edges were left hanging. And, he gave me bangs! That stylist took uninvited scissors to my precious hair, I was furious to say the least, but I sat there and didn't say a word. Sure they're not straight across, but they don't work well with my hair because they curl terribly and now I have to straighten them every morning.

The limo stopped, a line of other limos in front of us and another pulling up behind. This is really happening. I felt my heart beat faster as we got closer to the front of the line. Hikaru took my hand and I was embarrassed at how clammy it was. One limo in front of us now. "Just relax Emi." I looked at him and nodded. The door opened up and Hikaru got out first. He offered me his hand and I took it as I followed behind him.

He snaked his arm around my waist, a gesture others would see as intimate. Really it was just so I wouldn't fall on my face, he was the once supporting most of my weight. There were reporters and news cameras outside of the front door and I felt like I was walking down the red carpet or something. This was definitely not what I thought was going to happen. Hikaru and I smiled for some pictures, but I refused to say anything to reporters about what I was thinking. Mostly because I couldn't get my mouth to work and because I didn't really know. It was all so much to take in.

Once inside I sighed with relief and I heard Hikaru chuckle at me. I poked him in the ribs to silently tell him that wasn't nice. He shrugged. We turned around a corner and were met by a huge crowd of people. A lot of people looked over and I wanted to cover myself up. Sure I've worn dresses and skirts shorter that this before, but always with leggings; and I've worn tops that showed off a little too much cleavage, but it hadn't been in front of this many people. More people started turning as whispers of who I obviously was spread through the room. It felt like I was back at school. I looked around at all of the people, I knew only a handful of them. This speech was going to be torture.

I put on a smile, hopefully covering up the absolute terror I was feeling. Hikaru and I started into the room and up to where Yuzuru was talking with someone. "…was a very good deal, but I'm just not sure." He saw us and smiled. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked back at the man he was talking to. "This is my daughter, Emiku. Emiku, this is Mr. Ootori." I looked at the dark haired man and I could understand why Kyoya always kept people out of his own life. This man hardly looked like a very warm-hearted, loving person, let alone father.

I smiled and put out my hand, "Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ootori." He looked at my as if I was an oddity before gripping my hand. Not shaking, all he did was take my hand in his give a firm squeeze and then took his hand back. I was confused, but I made sure my head stayed straight up and down. No tilting whatsoever.

Hikaru and I let them be and went through the crowd of people. I didn't understand why I needed to learn how to dance, no one was even listening to the beautiful classical music currently playing. Hikaru and I let out simultaneous sighs. "I wish Kaoru/Tamaki were here." We looked at each other and laughed. That caused some strange looks from a group of women that were not far from us. I noticed that they were all wearing similar dresses to mine. I felt a little relived, but not much.

Hikaru stopped me and we just stood there staring at each other, both feeling out of place and more than slightly lonely. It's not that we weren't friends, I mean we kind of are at least. We never really talked much before this past week though. We just weren't used to each other. "I'm sorry," I said, breaking the silence between us.

He raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For you having to be here without Kaoru." He just shrugged. "I have to say though, he is the better dancer between the two of you."

His jaw dropped a little bit before he closed it. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I smiled, "I know that you gave up on my dancing skills after the second day and Kaoru stepped in, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure out I could tell you guys apart."

He smiled and not a devilish one. I was sort of surprised. "I think we could just possibly have some fun after all."

I put my hands on my hips, "Did you just call me boring?"

His regular smile came back. The one that showed he was planning something. "Does it bother you?" I shook my head.

"Nope, not a bit."

The sound of a microphone getting picked up sounded through the room. The old woman, otherwise known as dear old Grandmother, was standing on a stage. Oh no, I was not going up there. She held the microphone to her mouth and announced me up on to the stage. I looked up at Hikaru, he smiled and led me up to the steps. I tried to go back down, but he pushed me up. The old woman handed me the microphone and stepped onto the floor. I felt a lump in my throat as I looked at the crowd of people. I've never been good at being the center of attention. I was tempted to just jump off the stage and run out of the building.

I cleared my throat and quickly went through the speech I had memorized. I began, "As you all probably know by now, I am Emiku Hanari, daughter of Yuzuru Suoh and Tsukiko Hanari." My voice was just barely above a whisper. I cleared my throat again and tried to get my voice louder. "My mother raised me on her own, I would explain why, but I was told to steer clear of that subject. Anyway, my mother raised me to believe that I could do anything I set my mind to. She would tell me if I wanted it enough, it could be achieved; dreams of being an astronaut, an artist, a poet, an accountant -actually, she just laughed at that one- and more recently, a doctor. The only thing she was convinced I couldn't do was something that involved anything requiring more than simple arithmetic." I could hear a few chuckles, a full out laugh here and there; and that's what I had wanted. I didn't want my speech to be just serious.

"I came to my father only about a month ago expecting nothing. I actually thought I had gotten lost when I saw where he lived. I had never seen a place so grand in my life. I honestly thought I would be turned away and I would have accepted that. Never did I expect to be taken in. I especially never expected to have to switch school and start off all over again, but I met some… interesting people," I looked down at Hikaru's red-head and felt a small smile cross my face. "They attempted to help me fit in. Their efforts were a waste however, but I just figure, who needs to fit in. It's that people that stand out from the crowd that make it to bigger places.

"After my mother passed away from an undiagnosed disease, I thought everything was going to be harder. I thought I would live on my own for a while, get a job to pay the bills. I had lost my mother after all, lost the only family I had ever known, I lost my best friend. But I gained something too. I gained a father I had always been curious about and a brother that I love, a family from the Ouran Host Club," I knew what I wanted to say next and just as I was about to change my mind, I saw a familiar dark head of hair and glasses. A smirk placed firmly on the lips I had kissed many times. "And a best friend in Kyoya Ootori." I watched as his smirk fell. His face showed no obvious emotion at all anymore. What I said was true though. He had let me into his world, if only for a little while. That's more than most could say.

"Tonight, I accept the Suoh name and all of the responsibilities that come along with it." I handed that microphone off to the first person I saw on stage and tried to escape the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Emiku, you are not done," I heard the old woman say as I met up with Hikaru. My back had been turned to her and I saw a guy behind her holding up a guitar. "I have it that you are a singer." She curled a finger, telling me to get back up there. There was no way I could do that. It had been hard enough talking, but singing! I walked up to the stage and leaned in a little.

"I can't sing," I told her.

She looked me right in the eye and still talking into the microphone said, "Seems you can't do much." If she had been telling me to do anything else I would have jumped up on that stage and accepted whatever it was she had wanted me to do, but I just couldn't. I was a shower and an empty room singer. Occasionally I would sing with my mom, but not often. "You said you accepted the responsibilities of being a Suoh, not two minutes later you're breaking your word."

"How does singing have anything to do with that?"

"I'm your Grandmother, you should simply respect your elders." I was so tempted to tell her off, but I resisted and slowly made my way back on stage. I could either completely mess everything up not really embarrassing myself, or I could try and do it right. Which would be easier or less terrifying? I took the guitar from the guy and the old woman handed me the microphone, an accomplished look in her eye. I put the microphone on the stand and plucked a few chords quickly on the guitar. It had been a while since I've played, but this was a song I knew well and that I loved. I began strumming the first few chords and I made my final decision, I would sing well and I would sing my heart out.

"_Am I loud and clear_  
_Or am I breaking up?_  
_Am I still your charm_  
_Or am I just bad luck?_  
_Are we getting closer_  
_Or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine_  
_If you show me yours first_  
_Let's compare scars_  
_I'll tell you whose is worse_  
_Let's unwrite these pages_  
_And replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_I've been here so long_  
_Think that it's time to move_  
_The winter's so cold_  
_Summer's over too soon_  
_Let's pack our bags and_  
_Settle down where palm trees grow_

_I've got some friends_  
_Some that I hardly know_  
_We've had some times_  
_I wouldn't trade for the world_  
_We chase these days down with talks_  
_Of the places that we will go_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_  
_Until you hold my hand_

_I'll show you mine_  
_If you show me yours first_  
_Let's compare scars_  
_I'll tell you whose is worse_  
_And let's unwrite these pages_  
_And replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Swing life away_  
_Swing life away_  
_Swing life away_  
_Swing life away." _The look on the old woman's face as I handed the guitar back was priceless. People were clapping, some cheering. "Anything else?" I asked her, sounding both polite and a little childish.

* * *

**The song used was "Swing Life Away" by Rise Against. It is an amazing song and if you haven't I recommend youtube immediately or whenever you have time. But it really is a really good song, my bestest friend ever in the world had me listen to it today and I fell in love. **

**Emi: I'm having so many mixed emotions about you right now...**

**Spencer: At least you're not in my story.**

**Megan: Spencer go away, you're not supposed to be here.**

**Spencer: *Sticks out tongue and blows raspberry***

**Danni: Real mature.**

**Megan: You're all here!**

**Emi: *nods* Yessir. **

**Danni: I'm so glad I didn't have to go through waht these guys have.**

**Spencer: That is because you came first. She didn't have this mentality then and her writing was icky then too.**

**Megan: Guys I'm right here.**

**Danni, Spencer, Emi: So? Please review!**


	28. Sexual Tension

**Chapter 28~ Sexual Tension**

I knew that after my performance people were watching me and I didn't really know why. I ignored the eyes though, and tried to enjoy myself. Hikaru and I danced, I didn't hurt anyone or break anything either! I laughed when that realization hit. Hikaru looked at me like I was crazy, but began laughing along with me anyway. We had spent most of the night laughing at random times over random things, earning us strange stares each time.

We were dancing to a more upbeat -yet still classical- song, when I saw someone tap on Hikaru's shoulder. We both looked at the face of the Shadow King. "May I cut in?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru looked at me. He knew my feelings toward Kyoya at the moment, he had asked me about them at least four times tonight. I just shrugged and he stepped aside allowing Kyoya to take his place. I felt awkward and confused dancing with him.

"Interesting speech," he said. My cheeks went hot and I looked down at our moving feet. I knew I shouldn't have said he was my best friend after everything that I did. He lifted my chin up, making me look into his gray eyes, "Seriously." His face seemed closer than usual and it took me a minute to figure out why. It was the heels. His neck was just about eye level now.

"Most of it was just me rambling about nothing that mattered."

He nodded. "At first, but by the end you were confident and no longer rambling." I was confused, did he just compliment me? After that fiasco the last time I was at the Host Club, I never expected another nice word directed toward me to escape his lips. His perfect, warm, loving lips. I mentally shook my head trying to erase that thought from my mind.

"Getting up in front of complete strangers and having to talk was just about the third hardest thing I've done this week."

He raised an eyebrow, "Third?"

I nodded, "Just after having to get up there and sing."

He chuckled, "That was an interesting choice of song."

"That's my favorite song this week."

"If singing was the second, then what was first?"

I knew that question was going to get asked as soon as I said singing was the second. I could have said dancing was the hardest thing, but it really wasn't. Hikaru and Kaoru made it actually seem fun. I looked back down. "Knowing I ruined any sort of relationship we had."

"I still don't know what was going through you head," he said. I looked back up at him. "Though it made me realize how much you and Tamaki are alike."

"I could easily blame it on him too. But I won't. After our date I went home to find him and Natsu on the couch. They were interrogating me about where I had been."

He raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you tell him you were coming here?"

I shook my head. "I told him I was going to a party with Natsumi. Which was an obvious lie since he most likely knew she was showing up, which explains why he shoved me out the door. Then I told them where I had been and Natsu started freaking out and Tamaki was calm and then they told me what I told you before and I don't know why I thought more of it, but I'm sorry and I shouldn't have devised a seemingly flawless plan that I knew would screw every thing up and-"

"Emi, you're rambling," he said calmly. I nodded and shut up. "And I found your so called "diabolical" plan. You dropped it when you ran out on Tuesday."

"Oh." That was the only thing I could think of. He knew all week and didn't say a thing. I probably wouldn't have let him either. It had been a crazy week to be in my mind.

"Step five was probably the most logical actually."

"Really? You know you just called Tamaki logical." That was when his indifferent mask broke and his eyes softened a little. He laughed actually laughed and there were witnesses. I looked over to find Hikaru, he was staring in awe at the sight of a laughing Shadow King. I looked back at Kyoya and smiled.

"What is this world coming to?" He asked when he calmed down. I felt my head tilt. All night I had been trying to not look confused, but I was and I didn't care if he knew it. "A logical Tamaki. A speechless Emiku."

"It's a sign of the apocalypse," I mumbled. The song ended and we pulled apart slightly. He bowed and I curtseyed as was apparently customary. I expected him to turn away and either go dance with someone else or stand around the outskirts of the dance floor, but as the violins and other instruments started up again, he pulled me back to him. "Actually, could we not dance?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "My knee is really starting to act up from these shoes and all the standing." He nodded and we wove our way around the other dancing couples.

In another room, tables had been set up for dinner. I spotted Hikaru sitting at one of them and pulled Kyoya with me to his table. Hikaru was texting someone, I assumed it was Kaoru. "I'm so bored," he said when he saw us. I nodded and sat down next to him.

"What's Kaoru doing?" I asked as I leaned over a little to see his phone.

"He's at your place. Apparently everyone's staying the night."

I groaned, "Why?"

"That's not very ladylike Miss Suoh," Hikaru said. I had no idea who he was talking to at first and Kyoya picked up on it.

"You just accepted the Suoh name, meaning you're Emiku Suoh. Or did you forget already?"

I did forget. I forgot I had to change my name. Though I hyphenated my last name. There was no way I was losing the name I've had for the past seventeen years. "Actually it's Emiku Hanari-Suoh. That's sounds terrible put together, but I don't care." I reached under the table and rubbed my knee. It really was killing me right now.

"That looks very dirty," Hikaru said. I looked at him and then down at my arm. I shrugged.

"It helps." He grinned not knowing my knee was acting up. "My knee."

"Mmhm. I think it's the sexual tension at this table right now and you can't take it."

I laughed. "What sexual tension?"

"Oh, you know." He said trying to act as serious as possible, but we both knew there was absolutely nothing sexual between the two of us. Last week, we barely even liked each other. I smiled and place a hand on his arm.

"I thought I was hiding it so well." We laughed once again earning stares from the people around us. I sat up straight in my chair and crossed my arms.

"You might not want to do that," I heard in surround sound. I looked at both Hikaru and Kyoya, they had their eyes fixed on my chest. Sure enough when I glanced down, I was squishing them together making even more cleavage hang out. I put my arms down with a sigh.

"I really want to go home."

That wish finally came… three hours later. The three of us; Kyoya, Hikaru and I piled in through the front door. I threw my shoes into the closet to never see the light of day again. We turned a corner to see everyone in the living room watching some scary movie. They hadn't noticed us standing there. I turned to the guys, placed my finger over my lips, and crooked a finger telling them to follow me.

The couch was situated so there was a lot of room behind it and so if someone came into the room a certain way, you would never know they were there. We hid behind it, Hikaru and I peeking over the back until the movie reached a suspenseful scene. Kyoya refused to participate.

"BOO!" Hikaru and I shouted. They all jumped up and screamed, popcorn and chips flew everywhere. We fell to the floor in a fit of giggles at the expressions on everyone's faces.

* * *

**Hey party people! I'm super hyper right now for some reason, but that is not really important. I just realized that I think I subconcsiously named Emi after my dog Emmy. **

**Emi: I noticed that forever ago.**

**Spencer: Me too!**

**Megan: And you guys didn't feel the need to tell me?**

**Danni: *giggles* Nope. We had a bet about how long it would take you. I won!**

**Megan: You three are evil.**

**Spencer&Emi: You created us.**

**Danni: I want my fifty bucks.**


	29. Not In Front of People

**Chapter 29~ Not In Front of People**

Natsumi was the first one to say anything that didn't involve a terrified scream. "That was not nice!" Hikaru and I were still on the floor laughing like a couple of idiots.

"Did you see their faces?" I asked Hikaru between laughs.

"I know! Definitely the highlight of the night!" He replied.

"It really wasn't that funny," they all said together. We stopped laughing almost simultaneously and looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing. We smiled and helped each other up. I placed my arm over his shoulders and he placed his around my waist.

"You guys clearly do not appreciate the awesomeness that is scaring people while they watch a scary movie," I said.

"Or how bored we have been all night," Hikaru added. I nodded in agreement. I watched Natsumi and I saw that she finally took in what I was wearing.

"And no comments on the dress."

She smiled, "I kind of makes you look like a slut, just saying." I narrowed my eyes at her. She only smiled bigger. I let go of Hikaru and left the room. "Where are you going?" She asked when I was halfway up the stairs.

"Well I am not going to wear this all night!" I called to her without turning.

Once in my room, I slipped off the dress and left it in a pile on the floor. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue and purple plaid shorts and a log sleeved light purple top. I pulled them both on, then went to the bathroom. I undid my hair, brushed it out and pulled it up into a high ponytail. On my way out, I grabbed Chi, and went back to the living room. The movie had been turned off and now everyone was situated around a game of Just Dance 2 on a Wii I didn't even know we had. Honey skipped over to me, Usa-chan in hand. "Emi-chan! Do you wanna play with us?" I nodded and he pulled me over to the game. I sat down between Haruhi and Natsumi.

"I can't believe you still have that thing," Natsumi said when she looked at Chi.

"Chi is not a "thing" she is my panda and you're the one who got her for me."

She just shrugged. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Tamaki asked as he clapped his hands together dramatically. Natsumi and I both put our hands up. We looked at each other and smiled.

"You're going down Emi."

"Oh, just keep telling yourself that Natsu." We both stood up and in front of the TV, controllers in hand. We picked "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls. We both started out doing terribly, but caught on pretty fast, then one bad step caused both of us to go to the floor. I felt the floor on my back.

"Told ya you were going down," she said as she stood up. I laughed and took her outstretched hand.

I rubbed my elbow, "I didn't think you meant literally. Did you know you're heavier than you look?" She pouted and I mocked her face.

"Not all of us can be weightless like you," she said jokingly.

"Ha, Emi weightless. That's a good one Natsumi." I turned my head to look at Hikaru.

I shrugged, "Can't deny the truth, I guess." I picked up Chi from where I had left her on the floor. I moved to the couch next to where Kyoya sat and sat down with my legs crossed. Kaoru and Hikaru went next and chose "Tic Tok" by Kesha. That was the last thing I remembered when I woke up to everyone laying around the room, some on couches, others on the floor or laying on each other.

I didn't want to wake up yet though. The light of early morning just barely lit up the room. I heard at least three sets of snores. One I recognized instantly as Natsumi's. I looked around, the others were from Tamaki and Kaoru. I put my head back down and realized I was sitting halfway up. I looked into Kyoya's sleeping face. I smiled and became acutely aware of his arm around my waist, of Chi in his lap. His cinnamon-y vanilla-y scent filled my nose.

I still didn't know where I stood with him. Sure we were getting along last night, but who knows how today will go. I carefully slipped out of his grasp, trying not to wake him up. I made my way out of the room and nearly stepped on the twins in the process. I ran upstairs to my room to take a shower and get dressed. I had to straighten my stupid bangs and then I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a lime green camisole and a white t-shirt.

When I was done, everyone was still sleeping. I could still hear snores, so I went back up to my room to grab my sketchbook. I really hadn't drawn much lately. I went back to the living room and sat down where I had slept on the couch. I looked at the sleeping Hosts around me and tried to draw the entire room around me as I saw it. Directly in front of me was the TV and entertainment stuff, so I lightly drew that first. A little to the right, Natsumi and Haruhi were huddled together as if they had been talking when they finally passed out. Just covering up Natsumi's legs, was Tamaki hugging his teddy bear. On the other side of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru were facing each other as they slept. Mori was leaning against a wall with Honey laying his head in his lap while hugging Usa-chan. The only part of Kyoya I could put in, though, was his leg. So I got up off of the couch and did the entire room from a different angle, getting everyone this time.

By the time I was done, the sun was shining bright and it was a little after nine thirty. No one was awake yet, and I was lonely. I wanted someone to talk to, but they all looked so peaceful. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I sat at the small kitchen table so I had a view of the window. The longer I sat there, the more voices I could hear coming from the other room. I finished the rest of my breakfast and went back to them.

"It's about time you all got your lazy butts up," I said with a smile when I saw them all awake. I heard a few groans and smiled wider.

"You, are too happy right now," Natsumi said into her pillow. I went to her and pulled her off of the floor. "Put me down." I wrapped my arms around her.

"You need to embrace the beauty that is a clear morning!"

"I don't understand how you are so awake," I heard the twins say from behind me. I let Natsumi go and she fell back to her spot on the floor.

"Well, I've been up since about six and I'm guessing I fell asleep first and I've showered, eaten, and drawn. That's how I'm awake," I answered as I practically jumped up and down.

Natsumi stood up. "Speaking of shower, I'm going to go use yours." I nodded. "Can I borrow some of your clothes too?" I nodded again. She left the living room, but doubled back. "Underwear?"

"Fine, but you're on your own for bras. We already know mine are too big for you." She smiled and left again.

"You did not just say that out loud," Kaoru grumbled.

I laughed, "Just when did you all fall asleep?" No one did answer me. They got up from wherever they were and went off to get ready for the day. I was left alone in the living room once again. I curled up on the couch with Chi and flipped through my sketchbook.

Nothing special was planned for today. We sat around the living room. I never realized that we were all basically paired off; Natsumi and Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori and Honey, Kyoya and myself. Then there was Haruhi. I hated that she seemed to be the only one left out of everything. We all tried to pull her into things, sometimes she resisted and other times she didn't.

Tamaki was rambling on and on about something to do with the club, I wasn't really listening. I still didn't feel comfortable even thinking about the subject let alone hearing about or talking about it. "I actually have thought of a way to increase profits enough where last week can be completely forgotten," I heard Kyoya say from beside me. I looked over at him just as he adjusted his glasses. This cannot be good.

"How?" We all asked.

He smirked. "Emiku can sing." I jumped off of the couch and glared at him.

"Oh no. I can't do that!"

"I think it's a marvelous idea!" Tamaki said showing up next to me. I turned my glare toward him.

"Really, I can't sing."

"Yes you can," Hikaru said appearing on my other side.

"Not in front of people!"

"You sang last night," Kyoya pointed out.

"Because the old woman said I couldn't! Plus what makes you think the customers would even want to hear me sing? They all hate me… for various reasons."

"You're an amazing singer Emi," Natsumi said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know you'd be able to do it, no problem." I turned my head and glared at her.

"I can't in front of people. You know that Natsu."

"So your first performance will be on Tuesday," Kyoya said with a tone of finality. I sighed and kind of wished he was still mad at me.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this isn't the best chapter, it's really just kind of a filler. **

**Emi: It was okay.**

**Spencer&Danni: *Nods in agreement***

**Megan: Thanks guys, but why do you choose now to be nice?**

**Emi&Spencer&Danni: 'Cause it's a new year!**

**Megan: Right. Okay then. You three will be back to plotting before January 3rd.**

**Spencer: It's true! **

**Emi: Well of course, we have to plan your birthday surprise!**

**Megan: Oh God. I'm going to die on my birthday...**

**Danni: *Smiles* At least you got 23 more days to live!**

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope it's filled with wonderful and happy times with loved ones! (Oh my God, I sound like a hallmark greeting card...) **

**Anyway, I have a question for all of you wonderful readers. Since Emi will now be singing in the Host Club, what should she sing? Keep in mind the only instrument she can play is guitar and that screamo probably wouldn't work too well with her. **


	30. Speak Now

**Chapter 30~ Speak Now**

On Monday, I spent the entire day making a list of songs that I could use today. They ranged all the way from country to rap and everything in between. I also made a list of possible ways to kill off Kyoya and make it look like an accident. I don't care if we officially made up and are back together, he will pay for making me do this. I also apologized and explained what was going on to the girl I made cry. She said she would have done the same thing if she were in my position. I highly doubted that. I learned she was in my P.E. class and we even started talking. Her name is Aimi and she's really nice.

"So you're actually going to go through with it?" She asked after I told her how freaked out I was about having to sing at the club today.

"I have to. There's really no saying no to Kyoya," I said as I kicked our soccer ball to her. We're going to be playing soccer for the rest of this term and it's going to be torture for me not being able to actually play.

She stopped the ball and rolled it around under her foot. "Aren't you dating him?" I nodded. "Then you should be able to say no." She kicked the ball back and stopped just as she had. I laughed at her logic.

"You would think, but I kinda owe it to him." Kick.

Stop. "Hey, no one else really thought anything of it. You shouldn't have to do something you're not comfortable with." Kick.

Stop. "I guess. You're going, right?" Kick.

Stop. She nodded. "Of course. You're sure Tamaki didn't really say those things?" Kick.

Stop. "Cross my heart." I made the motions of crossing my heart and kicked the ball back. It curved to the right completely dodging Aimi and hit a girl in the back of her ankle. Just as she was about to turn around, Coach blew her whistle and we threw the balls into a bag and went inside to change.

Seventh period, I sat in the library staring at my lists. My eyes drifted over to the murder list more often than I'd like to admit, but even after all of that, I finally decided on a song. I don't really know how it's going to go over, but at least it's something. I packed up my books and notebooks just as the bell rang. I took a deep breath and headed up to the third music room.

It felt like this was my first time going up there, in a way it is. I've only ever gone up to just sit around and work on homework while I got ignored. Now I actually have to show my face and sing! I started to turn around and head out of the building, but I ran into someone and they hit the floor. "I'm so sorry," I said as I held out my hand and looked at who it was.

"You seem to be saying sorry to me a lot," Aimi said as she took my hand and laughed. I pulled her up and we started walking up together. "So where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I was… trying to escape?" She laughed. Aimi had a really cute laugh, I can't explain it, but it matched her personality perfectly. It matched her appearance perfectly too. She was short, well taller than me, but short compared to a normal person. She had a round face and a slim figure. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown that matched her hair.

She placed a hand on my arm, "Everything is going to be fine."

I looked at her and couldn't help but smile when I saw her smiling. "I guess. Why are you going up so early?"

Her smile fell a little bit, "You asked me to go with you."

I thought back to P.E.. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry."

"Did you decide on a song?" She asked, her smile back completely. I nodded and told her what it was. "I love that song!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. I laughed. We stepped up to the door and she pulled it open.

"Are you really ready to see the Hosts without all the smoke and mirrors?" I asked just as the twins started messing with Tamaki. He chased them around the room until he tripped over my outstretched leg.

"Emi! How could you trip your big brother like that?" He said from his designated "emo corner".

"Wait, he's for real your brother?" Aimi asked. I smiled and nodded. "You know that's why most of the girls hate you." I pulled her into the room and placed her in a chair. I pulled one up so I was looking right at her.

"What do you mean? What would Tamaki have to do with people liking me or not?" I heard laughter come from behind me. I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru leaning on each other for support. I cocked my head to the side. "What?"

Kaoru stopped laughing first, "Hikaru, she really doesn't know."

Hikaru regained composure and stared at me. "They thought you were dating him." I stood up from my chair, nearly knocking it over.

"Even if he wasn't my brother, he's not my type," I explained. Tamaki appeared out of nowhere. "I mean blond hair and violet eyes? Who actually goes for that?" I looked over at Aimi and gave her a wink letting her know I was just kidding.

"A lot of people!" Tamaki shouted in a huff. I suppressed a giggle that threatened to get out as he began ranting about how many girls find him perfectly attractive and how his beautiful looks are both a curse and a blessing.

I glanced over at Aimi, "You sure you still want to be here?" Tamaki shut up and looked at where I was talking. He quickly made his way to her and took her hand.

"Please excuse my outburst Princess. Had I known I was going to be graced with your presence I never would have began yelling." He placed a small kiss on the back of the hand he held and offered her a rose with the other. She accepted the rose that matched to color of her face.

"Isn't that the girl from last week?" I heard that deep silky voice ask from behind me. I turned to face him.

"I told you I would apologize. It's not against my religion or anything." He smirked, but one of his warmer smirks that I had gotten used to. It wasn't a secret anymore that we had made up or that we were dating, but some habits die hard.

Two arms went over my shoulders. "You have to put on your outfit," Kaoru said.

"Outfit?" I was tempted to yell, but I kept my voice level and calm.

"Yes. It's back there," Hikaru said and gestured with his arm that wasn't around me.

"We could help you with it if you want," Kaoru suggested.

I stepped out of their arms. "That will not be necessary." I left the room, smiling as I saw Aimi still blushing over Tamaki's rose. The outfit the twins wanted me to wear was in a bag. I unzipped it and was met with something I wasn't expecting. I removed my uniform and pulled on form-fitting black knee-length pants and a black and white diagonal striped halter top. I laced up a black corset bodice and wrapped a belt that was made up of little metal circles around my hips. That last thing I put on were black socks that were a little less than knee-socks and a pair of white boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and did a little spin.

I pushed away the curtain of the changing room to see the twins now messing with Haruhi. "You guys should really keep your hands to yourself," I joked. They looked up from her and to me. I expected them to be the first ones to me, but Aimi beat them.

"You look so cute Emiku!" I felt myself blush at her compliment.

"How come she can make you blush, but we can't?" The Hitachiins asked with a whine.

I shrugged, "You haven't tried hard enough?" I hugged them both. "I love this though."

I had to get in front of everybody in less than ten minutes and I felt like I could puke at any minute. I hated being the center of attention. Kyoya appeared next to me as I stood behind one of the changing room curtains. "You're going to do fine," he said trying to make me feel better.

I shook my head. "I can't. I wasn't meant to sing in front of people." He pulled me into a hug and bent to kiss my cheek. "That helped a little, but I still can't." I pushed myself out of his grasp and turned away from him.

"Take this," he said. I didn't know what he meant, but when I turned back to him, he was holding a beautiful acoustic guitar. I shook my head. He put it in my hands and pushed me out of the curtain. I clutched the guitar neck to my chest as I looked around at the faces of all of the Hosts and of all of the girls. I felt myself freeze up. I really couldn't do this. I opened my mouth to apologize, but instead I heard a few claps and I knew the most enthusiastic one was Tamaki's. I smiled and positioned the guitar. I could at least try, right?

I strummed the first few chords and choked out the first verse:  
"_I am not the kind of girl _  
_Who should be rudely barging in _  
_On a white veil occasion _  
_But you are not the kind of boy _  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_."

I didn't hear any booing and I was feeling more confident, sort of. I saw Aimi's face and knew I could do this. I continued on, my voice stronger:

"_I sneak in and see your friends _  
_And her snotty little family _  
_All dressed in pastel _

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _  
_Somewhere back inside a room _  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry _

_This is surely not _  
_What you thought it would be _  
_I lose myself in a daydream _  
_Where I stand and say: _

_Don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_You need to hear me out _  
_And they said "speak now" _

_Fun gestures are exchanged _  
_And the organ starts to play _  
_A song that sounds like a death march _

_And I am hiding in the curtains _  
_It seems that I was uninvited _  
_By your lovely bride-to-be _

_She floats down the aisle _  
_Like a pageant queen _  
_But I know you wish it was me _  
_You wish it was me, don't you? _

_Don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_You need to hear me out _  
_And they said "speak now" _

_Don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_Your time is running out _  
_And they said, "speak now" _

_Ooh, la, oh _  
_Ooh, ooh _

_I hear the preacher say _  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace" _  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance _  
_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

_Horrified looks from _  
_Everyone in the room _  
_But I'm only looking at you _

_I am not the kind of girl _  
_Who should be rudely barging in _  
_On a white veil occasion _  
_But you are not the kind of boy _  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

_So don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_You need to hear me out _  
_And they said, "speak now" _

_And you say _  
_Let's run away now _  
_I'll meet you when _  
_I'm out of my tux at the back door _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _  
_So glad you were around when they said _  
_"Speak now"."_

I didn't stay out there long enough to enjoy the reaction. I heard clapping and from more than a few people. There was whistling and I felt a little better. I really hope I never have to do this again. No sooner had I thought that, I heard Kyoya's voice, "Emiku will be performing every Tuesday and Thursday." I found my bag and dug around for my second list. He is so dead now.

* * *

**As requested, another chapter before Monday. Does anyone actually like going back to school after breaks? Maybe to see friends, but other than that no one wants to use their brains! Sorry, that was my little rant for the day becuase I want at least two more weeks off of school.**

**Spencer: Suck it up!**

**Megan: Told ya you would be mean before the third.**

**Danni: It's still the first.**

**Megan: Exactly. Where's Emi?**

**Danni: *grins* We were playing hide-and-seek.**

**Spencer: And we left her in the closet.**

**Megan: Emi, come out of the closet already!**

**Spencer&Danni: *Laughing on the floor***

**Emi: Thanks Megan, but I wasn't in the closet. We just wanted to hear you shout it.**

**The song used is "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.**


	31. Apollo, Aliens, and Dirty Magazines

**Chapter 31~ Apollo, Aliens, and Dirty Magazines**

The customers were gone and I was sitting in my chair practically glaring at Kyoya. No, not practically, I was glaring. I was hoping number four on my list would happen. I wanted sharks to drop from the ceiling, have ninjas jump from their mouths and attack him until he decides that having me sing is no longer a good idea.

I crossed my legs and arms just as he took a seat next to me. He didn't say anything, but I wanted him too. I wanted him to say one thing about me singing, so I could tell him what I thought about that idea. "You can keep the guitar." I opened my mouth to go with my thoughts, then his words sunk in.

"What?" I asked dumbly. I couldn't do anything except blink at him. My thoughts stopped and my mouth broke. He had been writing something in his black notebook, but now looked up at me with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"The guitar is a gift," he said simply. My brain still wouldn't work. Kyoya and gift just don't belong in the same sentence unless it's Kyoya received a gift. I felt my mouth moving, trying to get something even seemingly intelligent to come out. It didn't happen.

Said guitar was sitting next to me, leaning against my leg. Everything about it was perfect. It was completely black except for a purple rose winding up the neck up to the head. I ran my hand along every curve, every string, every inch of the guitar. "Really?" I finally got out. I looked up at him, pulling my eyes away from the guitar, _my_ guitar. He nodded and all my previous thoughts of his murder no longer needed. I jumped out of my chair and hugged him. "Thank you so much," I said into his ear.

"Why won't Natsumi answer her phone? Is she mad at me? Did she say anything to you Emi?" Tamaki asked frantically. I laughed and let go of Kyoya. He had his cell phone glued to his ear, "Voicemail again!"

"She's not going to answer," I said matter-of-factly. Tamaki gave a look of utter heartbreak and I instantly wondered what girls saw in him. "It's Hell week."

"What's that?" Everyone asked. I let out a small giggle.

"It's the last week of rehearsals before opening night for a play. She's the lead remember? It opens this Friday at seven." A look of mixed relief and complete horror crossed over his face. "What?"

"I completely forgot!" He started to go on about how he has to make so many preparations. "Flowers! I have to get her flowers!" He picked up his phone.

"I've already got that handled. I called up the florist last week. One from me and one from you." He put his phone back into his pocket and picked me up in a hug.

"You're the best little sister ever!" I was going to say that I actually wasn't that great since I was counting on him forgetting her, but I remained silent and hugged him back. We let each other go and I went back to admiring the -I mean, my guitar. I really couldn't believe it. I had one when I was younger, but I sold it so I could buy myself an iPod. For so long I regretted that choice, but I learned to live with it.

I had to name this guitar. I know that's probably weird, but I have this need to name everything. My iPod's name is The Titanic. Mostly because every time I hook it up to my computer it says The Titanic is synching and it makes me giggle. Think, who is the Greek God of music? I know this one like the back of my hand. It starts with an A, I know it's not Aphrodite. "Apollo!" I looked up and realized I shouted that out loud. "Don't mind me," I said with an embarrassed smile.

"The reason for that sudden outburst would be?" Kyoya asked from next to me. He looked up from his notebook and I smiled, no longer embarrassed.

"Oh, you know, just naming the guitar."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but then again who didn't? He didn't ask anything else, but I knew he was more than slightly curious. "Apollo is the Greek God of music, healing, plague, prophesies, poetry, and archery. Twin to Artemis and son of Zeus and Leto. Did I ever mention Greek was my favorite class?" He smiled and let out a chuckle.

"You've mentioned it once or twice." I stood up, leaving Apollo in my vacated chair and sat on Kyoya's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist, but continued writing in his notebook. I looked over and all that was in it were numbers!

"You're kidding me!" I felt him laugh.

"What did you think was in here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Porn magazines? Personal notes on everyone you meet? Something interesting! Not," I cringed, "math and numbers and finances."

"Did you just call porn magazines interesting?" He asked. I nodded and laughed, it was funny hearing Kyoya say porn. I leaned my head on his shoulder and relaxed.

"I can't believe that's what you're so protective of." I thought over that statement for a second. "Actually, I can believe it. Finances and all that. You have to have something other than that in there?" I asked hopeful.

He shook his head. "There's no need to have anything else in here." I gasped. He did not just say that to an artist!

"Every notebook needs at least one margin drawing." I pulled one of my pens out of my bag that was next to us and as he calculated, I drew a little heart with our initials in it. "There. Now it is an acceptable notebook."

He kissed my neck, I didn't really think he would be okay with me writing in it, but he was. I think aliens took over his body! That would be so cool.

* * *

**Yes, I updated earlier, but I really didn't like that chapter at all. So, I decided that this chapter might make up for its bad-ness. Personally I like this chapter and though it didn't take too long to write I enjoyed writing it. **

**Emi&Spencer&Danni: *snoring from a spot on the floor***

**Megan: They passed out about two hours ago. They are almost cute when they're sleeping.**

**Emi: *leg twitches and she rolls over***

**Megan: I swear they're just sleeping!**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what your opinions ^.^**


	32. Sweeny Todd and Kidnapping

**Chapter 32~ Sweeny Todd and Kidnapping**

I got out of having to sing yesterday by faking a sore throat and saying I lost my voice. Yes, it was a cheap lie, but I am not ashamed. Today however, we are all going to the play at Lobelia. I'm not really looking forward to going back to that place.

This was nowhere near a formal production, but all of the guys insisted on dressing overly nice. No tuxes, but they all wore a dress shirt of some sort and ties. I looked like I didn't belong in the middle of all with my off the shoulder long sleeve formfitting light green top, black skinny jeans, and blue converse.

I was sitting between the twins and they were both pulling on the curls that wouldn't fit in my clip. "You're hair is so entertaining," they kept repeating as if in a trance. I would push them away if I hadn't been worrying about being in the halls of Lobelia again. I wonder if anyone has my old locker? Or if that mural I painted last year is still there? Why wouldn't it be?

"What are you thinking?" I just barely heard Tamaki ask. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's not important, but after the play, I have to show you guys around," I said still smiling.

"What do you want to show us?" The twins asked together, still playing with my hair. I shook my head making them stop. "Hey!"

"Curl your own hair and play with it," I said. "I don't know. Mostly I just want to see if anything changed."

Once we were at the school, the Hosts realized how overdressed they were when they saw other people in jeans and t-shirts. I only laughed and pulled them through the front doors. Nothing there had changed and neither had the exterior. We purchased our tickets and went into the auditorium to take our seats. I made sure we sat as close to the stage as possible, third row. I sat in between Kyoya and Haruhi. "So which play are they doing?" I heard Haruhi ask me.

I looked at her, my jaw practically on the floor. "I told you this a million times and technically it's a musical. Sweeny Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street, best musical ever! Natsumi is Mr. Todd himself."

"Isn't that a guys part?"

I nodded, "But it's an all girls' school." She just nodded and went back to looking at the empty seemingly lifeless stage. I went to put my arm on the arm rest, but Kyoya was hogging it. So I lightly pushed his arm off and replaced it with mine. He did the same thing, but grabbed my hand and I placed my arm on top of his. The lights over the audience went down and the stage lights came on. Natsumi came out dressed up much as Johnny Depp had been in the movie interpretation. I smiled when she started singing "There's No Place Like London". That was always one of my favorites.

At intermission, I left the guys to go around to talk to her. She was guzzling down a cup of water when I walked up. She put it down and saw me. "You're here!" She shouted and hugged me.

"Of course! Did you get the flowers?" She let me go and nodded.

"I loved them. Pink roses from you and red from Tamaki. How fitting," she said with a laugh. I hugged her again just as the call for the last five minutes came.

"I'll see you after. Break a leg!" I left her and went back to my seat. I nearly sat on Kaoru when I lost my balance. I apologized and kept going. Why I wanted to sit in the middle of all of them, I'll never know. The lights went down again, I took Kyoya's hand, and Mrs. Lovett came out.

More singing and many murders later, the musical ended and the cast took their final bows. Many of them covered in fake blood. Natsumi changed from her costume and met us all at the front of the auditorium. She carried with her the two large bouquets of roses and a huge smile on her face. "You were amazing Natsu! I mean, Mr. Todd." She gave a grand bow and started laughing.

"So what are we going to do now? I have spent too much time away from my bestest sister ever."

I looked around me, "Kiyo's here?"

She shrugged, "Somewhere I'm sure. Mom and Dad brought the whole family, but they actually probably left already."

I linked arms with her. "Then you wouldn't mind going around the school with us?" She shook her head and gave a little giggle.

The first place we went was to my old locker. "Oh the things that have happened here," Natsumi said jokingly. "Knife fights, make-out sessions, and so much more."

"Knife fights?" Honey asked mortified.

"She was joking… I hope." She just shrugged and went to open it. All of my old stuff was still in there mixed with her books and a jacket that I thought I had lost.

"You didn't really do a good job cleaning this thing out you know."

I stuck my tongue at her and took the jacket. "I thought I had lost you forever," I said as I hugged it tightly. I got strange looks, but I just smiled. "It's my favorite jacket." I looked back in the locker and saw a picture of my and Mom's faces smooshed together to get into the shot. I moved the magnets over and picked it up.

"I always thought that pictured captured your personalities perfectly," Natsumi said. I felt Honey jump on my back.

"You have a twin Emi-chan?" He asked from upon my shoulders. I giggled and shook my head.

"That's my mom." I felt myself become surrounded so I held the picture so everyone could see. I really missed her and seeing this picture made me feel terrible that I hadn't even thought about her in a while. I felt like a terrible daughter.

"You two really do look like twins," Hikaru and Kaoru said. I nodded. We had always been confused for twins once I turned fifteen. My mother was almost thirty years older than me, but looking at her you wouldn't have known it. Listening to her you wouldn't have known it either.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I miss her."

* * *

_Natsumi_

I had so many thoughts running through my mind as I watched Emi look at the picture of her and her mom. I knew she missed her mom a lot, everyone who met her missed her. She was just that kind of person. I watched as a tear ran down my best friends cheek and she mumbled, "I miss her."

I pulled her into a hug and an idea came to me. "Emi, remember last year when my parents threw that party?" She nodded against my chest. "Remember how our moms got up on the coffee table?" I heard her let out a small laugh as she remembered. "And remember how we recorded all of it and showed them the next morning while our moms and my dad were all majorly hung over?" She lifted her head up and laughed.

"They were so embarrassed and mad. It was probably the highlight of my life… which is really sad if you think about it." I took her hand while I balanced my roses in one arm. I pulled her through the empty halls. "Where are we going?"

"To my house. We are going to sit and watch that video," I said as I stopped in front of the school.

"I called the limo," Kyoya said. I nodded and smiled. I knew this was something that would help her feel a little better. It always did before.

"I don't want to Natsu." She pulled her hand out of mine and I looked into her green eyes.

"Too bad Emi." The limo pulled up and before the driver even had time to get out, I opened the door and pushed her in.

* * *

**Well hello again FanFic world! This is my last update for Christmas Break, I'm so sad. But the next chapter will feature Tsukiko! (Emi's mom if you don't remember) **

**Danni: You better go to sleep early tonight!**

**Megan: Yes Mom.**

**Spencer: We're serious. No more staying up 'til seven in the morning.**

**Megan: I was not aware that I had two moms now.**

**Emi: Make that three. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts xD**


	33. No Need To Go All Lawyer

**Chapter 33~ No Need To Go All Lawyer****  
**

Natsumi made us all go to her house to watch the video of our parents when they were drunk one night. It was actually the only proof of my mom ever having an alcoholic drink in her life. She sat next to me in front of her living room couch and pressed play.

* * *

_Third Person_

Emi's face came on screen, her hair had been longer then and was cut out of the screen. She was wearing a huge smile and her eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. "Hello people who are viewing this," she started out in her dramatic voice. "And Mom, this was all Natsu's idea, so don't get mad, 'kay?" Natsumi pushed her way into view and pressed her cheek against Emi's.

"And Mom, Dad, if you even have the slightest inkling that this was my idea, Toshi made us do it. So be mad at him." They both laughed and turned the camera around. Three adults; Tsukiko Hanari, Ryuu Ishida, and Cho Ishida, were standing around a kitchen table. Shot glasses were in all of their hands, they tilted their heads back as they downed the alcohol. Cho Ishida, a woman in her early forties with light brown hair and brown eyes, slammed her glass down first.

"Ha, I still got it!" She slurred and stumbled a little to her left. The other two just stared at her, not seeming to comprehend what was going on just then. "Kiko-chan, you gotta get your game up."

Tsukiko could have easily passed for an eighteen year old, not nearly old enough to be doing shots. She was, however, in her late thirties and had long curly black hair that almost reached her waist. Her green eyes were bloodshot from all of the alcohol she has consumed. "Oh Cho, you know I can easily drink more than you and not be affected even the slightest."

"Then why are you slurring your words?" Ryuu Ishida asked. He was a man just a few years younger than his wife, Cho. His short dark brown hair was sticking up in places and his ice blue eyes seemed to be the soberest of the bunch.

Tsukiko laughed, "Like you're one to talk. How many have you had? At least ten shots and three beers." He just shrugs off the comment and takes a swig from a bottle next to him.

The camera turns to show a close up Natsumi's face. "We have to turn on some music. This isn't as fun as I thought it would be," Emi's voice says. Natsumi looks into the camera, a smile pulling at her lips as she nods and stands up. There is a close up of her butt as she does so. "I love that outfit by the way. Very cute."

She hit's a button on a stereo and sits back down. "I would hope you liked it, it's yours." Emi's laugh is heard as the camera turns back to the drunk adults.

"That's okay, this is yours too," Emi says again.

Cho hears the music and starts singing, badly. "Black dress, with the tights underneath!" She belted out at the top of her lungs. "I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth."

Tsukiko laughs and joins in, "And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east."

The women run -stumble- into the living room and hop up on to a solid wood coffee table. "T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth," they sing together. The camera jostles a bit and Emi is seen trying to contain her horror.

"We have created two monsters... two drunk monsters," she said with a grin. She faces the camera, "This could get very interesting."

"You are the one who wanted the music," Natsumi's voice says over the music. Emi sighs and looks back into the living room, her smile instantly drops. The camera turns to show why. Tsukiko and Cho were still on the table, but now they were trying to dance to the song. Cho nearly fell off, but Tsukiko caught her first.

"Watch it. There is no way any of us could drive to a hospital tonight," Ryuu said in a tone that said he was trying his hardest to sound serious. The women pulled him onto the table with them. He started to sing with the song, just as they had. Bad and loud. "Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." He grabbed onto Cho's hips and watched as she moved them back and forth.

"Oh God, I can't watch this anymore!" Natsumi's voice rang out. The camera shifted to the floor as Emi took it from her and repointed it at their parents.

"It's not that bad, at least their not-OH MY GOD!" The camera shifted to the ceiling just as they all started to grind. "My eyes!" Natsumi's laugh is heard and the song ends.

"I can_not_ sit here any longer," she announces and pulls Emi through the house up to her room. Natsumi closes the door and Emi still holds the camera. "That was disgusting."

"I agree completely. I never want to see anyone grind ever again." Natsumi sits down on the floor next to Emi, her face is once again taking up almost the whole frame. She reaches for the camera and turns it on Emi.

Emi looks at the camera. "I thought Mom never drank. She was like abstinent or something," Natsumi says. Emi laughed.

"That means no sex Natsu and she doesn't drink, not usually. But she really liked that Toshio guy." Emi looked down at the floor in front of her and pulled on one of her long black curls.

"What is it Emiku?"

She let out a sigh and looked back up. "He cheated on her with his secretary, or assistant, or whatever. She said she's officially swearing off men," Emi held up her hand as she said this.

"Mom, swearing off men? How can women do that?"

"You would if you were cheated on by almost every guy you ever dated."

"Well, I've only dated two guys and you can't really count the first one best we were four and he asked me out under the jungle gym at the park and then stole my cookie." Emi looked at her best friend with a glare. "I'm sorry. I know what you mean."

Emi shook her head. "You don't. I know you want to Natsu, but you don't. Your parents are still married and you have like eighty siblings. I have Mom and seeing her come home upset, clearly trying to hide it breaks my heart. It feels like I'm looking into my future when I watch her. One full of hearbreak."

Natsumi stands up and shows all of Emi sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Emiku Hanari, you are the brightest-" Emi scoffs "-most lovable person I know. You have two moms, a dad, and eighty one siblings."

Emi's head tilts to the side, confusion clear on her face. "How do you figure? You're the only friend I really have and I don't count you as a friend I count you as family. Doesn't sound lovable to me." Natsumi turns the camera away from Emi and goes to her own stereo, turning it on. She places the camera down, so it shows the entire room.

"This is no time for one of your pity parties," Natsumi says as she offers her hand. Emi's eyes narrow, but she laughs and takes the outstretched hand. "Come on, dance with me."

"I can't dance Natsu. You know that."

"Neither can I, we'll just fake it." The girls laugh and start to sing along with the song as they attempt to dance.

"And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me

I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker."

"I feel like an idiot." Natsumi says as the song ends. "I thought I turned the camera off."

Emi stands next to her and picks it up, "Which button did you push?" Natsumi points. "That doesn't turn the camera off. This one does." The camera shuts off and the screen goes blank.

* * *

_Emiku_

Who knew the day would come when Natsumi was right about something. Watching that video did make me feel a little better and I really could say why. "Abstinent Natsu? Really?" She shrugged, but smiled. I hugged her. "You were right."

She hugged me back. "Oh how I love those three little words. See Emi, I know you better than you think."

"I'm surprised after those eighty siblings of yours. How ever do you remember their names?" I asked jokingly.

"You really have eighty siblings?" Tamaki asked. We both looked at him and laughed. He looked hurt, but we didn't do anything to help him. He went off to a corner.

"I forgot how disturbing that night really was," I said to her. She nodded.

"I haven't seen this video since we showed it to them. I agree with video Emi, I never want to ever see grinding again in my life." I laughed and she let out a yawn. "Do you still believe you're doomed to have future full of heartbreak?"

I shrugged. "It's possible. I'm only seventeen, I have a lifetime left for millions of heartbreaks."

"Not if I can help it," I heard Kyoya and the twins say from behind me. I turned to look at them and smiled. I knew they were serious and I could count on them. I stood up and hugged Hikaru and Kaoru, then kissed Kyoya.

"Not in my house Missy." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the deep voice. I turned around and tried to act innocent.

"What ever do you mean? We were just talking I swear." He smiled and I ran up to hug him.

"How have you been Emiku?" He asked.

"Busy, very busy. How have you been Dad?"

He laughed, a very deep laugh. "I've been pretty busy too."

"Hey, Dad. Where's Mom?" Natsumi asked. He let me go and turned to Natsumi. She tried to put on her sweet little girl smile.

"She is in the kitchen. She heard you two playing that tape." I felt myself blush and I knew Natsumi was too. Her mom absolutely hated the video more than anything else in the world and there are a lot of things in the world. Natsumi left the room, I'm sure to go talk to her mom. Her dad entered the room completely and sat in his chair. Yes, he was one of those dads that has a designated chair. "So, Emi. How's school going?"

I moved so I was sitting on the part of the couch closest to his chair. "Better than before if I do say so myself. I'm actually passing math now!" He laughed again.

"I knew you had it in you," he said proudly.

"Actually, I had it next to me."

His proud smile fell. "You didn't cheat off the kid next to you again, did you?"

"No! I only did that once and I picked the wrong person. Learned my lesson that day. Kyoya helped me, actually." I gestured to Kyoya who was on the other side of Honey and Mori who were next to me.

"The one you were making kissy face with..." I giggled when he said kissy face. He stood from his chair and went in front of Kyoya. He sat on the edge of the coffee table and rested his elbows on his knees. "You think you're good enough for my little girl?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and put on a smile, I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not though. "I don't think anyone is good enough for her."

"That's a brown-nose answer." I got up and placed my hand on his arm.

"No need to go all lawyer on him, Dad," I said.

"But it's fun." I laughed and hugged him. No matter what, Ryuu Ishida will always be my dad. The fun-loving, more than slightly over protective, goofball that helped my mom raise me.

"But it's not very nice."

It was his turn to laugh then, "Since when are you able to preach about being nice?" Hikaru and Kaoru broke down laughing at his comment. I kind of glared at them, but they only laughed harder.

"Since... I don't know. Monday?" He laughed again and Natsumi returned with her mom in tow. I felt arms go around my neck.

"It's been way too long Emiku. You've grown a foot since I've last seen you!" I looked down at my feet.

"Nope, still got two." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Ryuu, get off the table. There are plenty of other places to sit," she said as she gently slapped the back of his head.

"He's acting all lawyer on my boyfriend." That did it. She sat down right next to her husband and narrowed her eyes at Kyoya. "What did I do?"

"So what's your name? What school do you go to? How do you know my baby girl?" I tried my hardest not to laugh as I took a seat next to Natsumi and Mori. Natsumi linked her arm with mine and I knew we were both trying hard not to laugh.

Kyoya, with his smile still plastered on his face, answered all of their questions. "Kyoya Ootori. Ouran Academy. I know Emiku from school."

Cho looked at her husband, he looked back. It was an exchange I had seen only too many times. "Ootori, huh?" Ryuu questioned. Kyoya nodded. "So you actually helped her pass math?"

"Yes sir, but it was not easy," he replied with a small laugh. Ryuu laughed too.

"That was something even her mother couldn't help her with."

"Is this insult Emi day?" I asked more serious than I let on. Cho shushed me and continued questioning Kyoya.

"I know you Ootoris only do things for self-profit. What do you gain from dating Emi?" The inevitable question. It had to be asked I guess. I trusted Kyoya and knew he wouldn't hurt me, but that didn't mean they were going to like his answer.

He took a deep breath. "I would gain her love and her trust. I would gain a friend and a person I can confide in. I would gain a beautiful woman to call my own." Ryuu rubbed his chin in a way that would look like he was thinking, but to anyone that had to sit through his interrogations would know it meant that he approved. I jumped off of the couch and threw my arms around both Ryuu and Cho.

"I have one more question," Cho said and I let go immediately. "Do you think you handle her? She's been known to be a handful especially to her loved ones. Late nights out, lots of partying, drinking, I think she did crack once."

I gasped, "I have not and do not! Okay, the late nights yes, but the other ones no, never! Do we have to refer to the tape to see how you party?" She laughed.

"Show that tape to anyone ever again, you're no longer considered family."

I was standing behind her, so I put my arms around her neck and leaned my head on her back. "You know you love me."

"You are hard not to love," both she and Ryuu said.

* * *

**Songs used are "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 and "Sleepwalker" by Adam Lambert.**

**Emi&Spencer&Danni: *passed out on the floor covered up in blankets, heads on fluffy pillows***

**Megan: I would follow their example and be asleep myself, but I didn't want to take the chance of sleeping through my alarms. So it's 4 am, shool starts in about three hours and I have gotten zero sleep tonight. This is going to be fun! Seriously. I get weird when I'm tired.**

**This is also the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! I'm pretty excited about that. And I actually like this chapter! It's been a good night :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think xD**


	34. Heart Monitor

**Chapter 34~ Heart Monitor**

Monday morning, back to the normal routine. Waking up early, getting ready for school, riding in the limo with Tamaki blathering on about something, sitting in classes listening to teachers blather on about stuff. Kicking a soccer ball back and forth with Aimi, making lists of random things in seventh period. Meeting the guys in the club had to have been the highlight of my boring day… or so I thought.

"Why has today been so boring?" I whined as soon as I walked through the doors. The guys looked at me with strange expressions. I pulled on one of my curls as they all just stared at me. "What's wrong?" I looked at the faces of my friends, they all looked upset. "And where's Tamaki?"

Honey got up from where he had been sitting by Hikaru. He came to me and took my hand as he gently pulled me over to the couch. The twins separated and pulled me down so I was situated in the middle of them. Honey climbed into my lap. I felt a heavy hand on my head and I looked up to see Mori. Haruhi sat on the other side of Kaoru with a sullen expression. Kyoya took my hands and knelt in front of me.

I was completely and utterly confused. Where was my brother and why did everyone look so sad? "Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked no one in particular. I bit my lip. Oh God, something's wrong. Something happened to Tamaki, but what?

"It's Natsumi," Kyoya said. He didn't even try and hide his emotions from me. That was when I started to worry more, if that was even possible. I felt my eyes begin to burn.

"W-What's wrong with Natsu?" If anything ever happened to that girl, I could never forgive myself. Why did I have to leave Lobelia? Why couldn't I have just ignored this part of my life?

"She's in the hospital, Emi-chan." Honey's words rang through my mind, they repeated themselves over and over. I felt as if I was in one of those overly dramatic movies that they show on Lifetime.

"She passed out at school," Hikaru said as he placed his arm around my waist.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Kaoru added with his arm around my shoulders.

"When did it happen?" I asked, my voice just barely a whisper. I looked at Kyoya, his eyes showing me all the concern he had, whether it was for Natsumi or me, I didn't know.

"A few hours ago," he answered.

I jumped off of the couch, accidentally sending Honey flying. "And no one told me?" I tried to run out of the room so I could get to my best friend. Two hands grabbing me by the waist stopped me in my tracks. I looked at the owner of the hands. "I have to go Kyoya. She hates doctors and hospitals! She needs me!" I know I sounded hysterical, and I was, kind of. I know how she would feel waking up in a hospital without me around for her, it's happened before.

"We're going with you Emi-chan," Honey said causing everyone to nod in agreement.

* * *

At the reception desk in the hospital, I asked to see Natsumi Ishida. The nurse there wouldn't let me in, so I began to concoct a plan filled with costumes and fake accents. Then she noticed -and recognized- Kyoya. Apparently this was one of his family's hospitals and he let me argue with the nurse for no reason. She handed me a pass and allowed us to go up. It took all of my will-power and Kyoya's hand pulling me back, to keep me from running through the halls.

The door to her room was closed, so as I slowly pushed open the door, I gently knocked. Tamaki was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up toward the top of the bed. He was holding her hand up to his forehead and didn't acknowledge that he had heard me. My eyes flitted over to the face of my best friend, I had never seen her look as she does now hooked up to different machines and with a nasal cannula*. All of it was too familiar, to close to my heart. The first tear slid down my cheek to my chin, and I had been trying so hard to hold them in.

I slowly entered the room that was filled with only the rhythmic beeps of the all too familiar heart monitor. Tamaki looked up then and if he said anything, I didn't hear him. My focus was on the girl laying motionless in the bed. I walked up to her and ran my hand along her cheek, tucking a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes were closed, but her skin was hot, as if she had a fever. She probably did.

The only thing telling me for certain that she was still alive was the heart monitor. "Oh Natsu," I whispered. "You're going to get better, I know you are." My voice cracked and tears were spilling out of my eyes at this point. Someone had pulled a chair up for me and I sat. I met Tamaki's red rimmed eyes. "Please tell me she's going to be okay," my voice was weak and pleading.

He reached his hand over toward me, I just stared at it for a moment as my tears caused it to blur. I reached for his hand and squeezed. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Knowing he was here and cared about Natsumi was enough for me right now. He wouldn't lie to me, not after I told him about how everyone did that to me when it was my mom in Natsumi's place.

I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders, I didn't bother to see who it was. I could tell it was Kyoya from the way he gently leaned on me. I rest my cheek against his right hand and he rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone, much as I was doing to Natsumi.

There was a knock on the door and a man in blue scrubs walked in. By default, I assumed he was her doctor. He smiled to all of us. He was young and couldn't have been licensed for very long. I have this thing where I don't trust young doctors. That could be because Mom made me watch a lot of Grey's Anatomy though. "I see the party in here has grown significantly," he said with a smile. I lifted my head up and tried my hardest not to glare at him and say I demand an older doctor.

He introduced himself as Dr. Ichiro. "Are any of you her family?" He asked as he flipped open her patient binder. I saw Tamaki look at me and the Doctor followed his gaze.

I sniffed and looked at the man. "I'm her sister."

He raised and eyebrow, "Emiku Suoh, right?"

I was about to say no, but then I remembered when I announced my legal name change. It's so hard to believe that was only a week ago. "Technically," I replied. I dabbed at my eyes with the sleeve of my school uniform. "Is she going to be okay?"

* * *

***A nasal cannulais the device that is placed in the nostrils to make sure enough oxygen is getting into the system. I'm sure most of you have seen one either on tv or in real life. They are very unpleasant to have to use if you're conscious.**

**I actually started crying while I wrote this. I don't know if it had the same effect on you readers, but that's what it did to me. **

**Anyway, almost two weeks without and update! I couldn't think of anything and this is what I came up with today in my absolute last day of Pre-Calc! I could have thrown a party, that's how excited I was. **

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	35. Awake

**Chapter 35~ Awake**

Dr. Ichiro said she should be fine, she passed out due to hypoglycemia and it also caused her slip into a coma. Meaning her blood sugar was very low and she was unresponsive. That would make sense though. Last week she hadn't eaten much because she was focusing on the play and this past weekend she had been catching up on all of her lost sleep. If there was one thing that girl loved more than anything, it was her sleep. I explained that to the doctor and he wrote it down into her binder. "I also have to ask you some questions, Miss Suoh." I nodded and told him to go ahead. Since Tamaki probably couldn't have answered them for Natsumi, it only made sense that I would.

"Miss Ishida's date of birth?"

"March twentieth." He continued on with the standard array of questions about her and I answered all of them that he asked. The name of her parents, allergies (pine and blueberries), blood type (AB), and various other things. When he finished he left the room, leaving us alone. I put my head back down on Kyoya's hand.

"AB, huh?" I heard Kaoru ask.

I lifted my head up to look at him and smiled. "Makes sense, right?"

"Actually, it doesn't," Hikaru answered. "She's really nice."

I laughed, "You haven't seen her on a bad day. She can make Kyoya seem like a saint." The conversation went like that until Cho and Ryuu came in in a frantic rush. They fussed over their daughter and spoke to the same doctor that we had spoken to earlier. Cho was crying more than I had ever seen her before, actually I had never seen her cry before. None of us could stand leaving her alone, but when the nurse came by telling us that visiting hours were over, everyone except Ryuu left the hospital.

* * *

I skipped school the next day to go to the hospital. I just wanted her to get better and I wanted to be there for her. I once heard that when a person is comatose, they can still hear what's going on around them. Especially if it's someone that they were close to. I decided to take Apollo and play for her. She loved when I would play the guitar.

When I arrived at the front desk, the same nurse was there and she let me go through with no trouble this time. In the room, Ryuu was asleep in a chair with his head laying against his daughter's leg. I smiled at the sight and pulled a chair up to the bed. As I placed Apollo down so he was leaning against my leg, I took her hand in mine.

"Oh Natsu. How could you let it get this bad?" I whispered into our hands.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Ryuu looking at me with a disapproving expression. He didn't like it when I skipped school. "I wouldn't have been able to concentrate. I barely got any sleep last night either." He nodded in both agreement and understanding. We sat in silence, both holding one of her hands. He broke the silence first.

"She was born here, in this hospital." I nodded, every time we drove by he would point that out just to embarrass her. "She always said she wanted that to be her last time here."

"Do you think she can hear us?" I asked curiously. He looked at me, a little disbelieving, but he nodded slightly.

"I've been talking to her all night whether she can hear me or not. Why?" I took one of my curls and wrapped it around my finger.

"I wanted to sing her favorite song for her." He smiled and looked at the guitar I had next to me. I picked him up and put the purple strap over my shoulder. "It's a little ironic that this happens to be her favorite song too," I said with a pained laugh. He knew what I meant, she would play this song on repeat whenever she was feeling upset about something and she would sing it as she walked through the house every other day.

I looked at her and smiled. I wanted her to wake up and I wanted her to be able to hear us. To hear this song. I started strumming the intro.

"_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,_  
_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._  
_You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still,_  
_but your heart beat is fast just like mine._  
_And the movie's long over,_  
_that's three that have passed, one more's fine._

_Will you stay awake for me?_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything_."

I hated how well this song seemed to fit in with my emotions, with this situation. I looked at Ryuu, there was a tear running down his cheek as he watched his oldest daughter lying completely still.

"_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,_  
_but I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take,_  
_I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,_  
_I can save you. Just stay here._  
_Your whispers are priceless._  
_Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near._

_Will you stay awake for me?_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything._"

I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders and I jumped at the touch. I looked up, what was he doing here? I was about to ask, but he just gave me a smile and I kept on with the song.

"_Say my name. I just want to hear you._  
_Say my name. So I know it's true._  
_You're changing me. You're changing me._  
_You showed me how to live._  
_So just say. So just say,_

_That you'll stay awake for me._  
_I don't wanna miss anything._  
_I don't wanna miss anything._  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything._"

"I have no idea where you got that voice from," Ryuu said.

It was true, my mom sounded like an injured walrus when she had tried to sing. I looked back up into the glass sheilded eyes of my boyfriend. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?" He retorted.

I shook my head. "No, I should be here."

* * *

**The song used it "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade. I love him so much. If you haven't heard any of his songs, you should definitely check him out :D**

**Really short, really boring, I understand. I'll be the first to admit it. That's all I have to say, please leave a review :D**


	36. A Villian and a Miracle

**Chapter 36~ A Villian and a Miracle**

Ryuu was really disappointed that I was planning on skipping school until Natsumi woke up, but it was something that I felt I needed to do for her. I know she would do the same for me no matter what anyone said about it. "You need to go to school and keep your grades up," Ryuu stated.

"My grades are fine. I need to be here for Natsu," I retorted. He gave me a stern look. He was going to use every tactic he could come up with to convince me to go tomorrow. I looked over to Kyoya who had taken a seat next to me since this argument began. He was unfortunately keeping his mouth shut. "I don't see you telling him he needs to be in school."

"I'm sure his grades are better than yours too." I crossed my arms and sat back in defeat. He was right, but I didn't want to admit it. "And you questioned how I could be a lawyer," he scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him and an ice cube came flying toward me. It hit my forehead and fell onto my lap. I watched it as it sat there on my thigh.

I laughed when I looked back up at him. "What was that for?" I asked trying to sound as if I was emotionally scarred for life. He rolled his eyes at me and fished another one out of his cup of water. I slid out of the chair and got down on my knees. I slowly made my way to the side of the hospital bed. "Natsu will save me!" I said as if she was a brave prince that was going to leap to my rescue any second.

He let out a semi-maniacal laugh and proceeded to twirl a fake mustache as he tossed the ice cube in his hand. "She will not be able to save you forever!" He said in his "villain" voice.

"That's what you think!" I shouted in a defiant voice. He threw the ice cube and missed me. I turned around at the sound of a grunt and laughed when I saw that Kyoya had a wet spot on his shirt with the ice cube on his leg. I stood up and placed my hands over the spot, pretending that it was a bleeding wound and I had to keep pressure on it.

He looked at me like I was insane, but he didn't look at all surprised by any of this. I turned my head just in time to see another leave his hand. It hit me in the back and I fell into Kyoya. "I-I've been hit." I let out a soft cough. "I'm not going to make it, save yourself," I whispered.

"What are you doing?" I turned around as fast as I could when I heard that voice. Her wonderfully beautiful voice.

"NATSUMI!" I shouted as I practically threw myself on top of her. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I was going to lose you and have to be an only child again!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Seriously though, what were you doing? It didn't look like something someone should do outside of their house…" I jumped up off of her. She gave me a sly smile. "But I know you better than that, and I've been awake since Dad threw the first one." Ryuu calmly stood up from where he had sat when she first spoke. I could tell that he was on the brink of tears. No matter how many times the doctor and the nurses told him that she was going to be fine, he didn't believe them and to be honest I didn't either though I knew it wasn't something people died from often. He leaned over her and she sat up to give him a hug, tears fell from her eyes as did they from Ryuu's.

I took a step back and went to sit in my chair, but Kyoya's arms went around my waist before I could do that. He pulled me onto his lap and I placed my hands over his that went around my stomach. I smiled at Natsumi and Ryuu just as I realized that I should probably tell someone that she's awake. I went to stand up and pulled Kyoya along with me.

Just outside of her room I stopped him. "Thank you. I mean it." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me briefly on the lips. He didn't say anything though. I smiled and went to find the nurses' station to tell Natsumi's nurse that she was awake.

Natsumi had to stay overnight for observation, but she had everyone there with her until she fell asleep for the night. Cho and Ryuu both stayed with her all night. I went home and crawled into my bed. I knew that everyone was just downstairs and that they were waiting for me to go back down and talk to them or whatever, but I wasn't up to it. Seeing Natsumi today brought up so many memories of my mom that it hurt.

If it hadn't been for the beeping of the machines, I would have thought she was dead. She was so still and there was no way it would have been easy for me to be able to handle losing both her and my mom in such a short period of time. I hugged Chi tight to my chest and rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling. "I miss you so much Mom," I whispered to the room around me.

I forced myself to get out of my bed and put on pajamas. I slipped out of my jeans and into a pair of black bottoms along with a light pink tank top and put my hair up into a pony tail. On my way out of the room, I grabbed Chi and the picture of Mom and me that thanks to Natsumi, I was reunited with. I plodded down the stairs in my slippers and entered the living room. I sat in a comfortable overstuffed armchair and pulled my feet up under me as I slipped off the slippers.

No one questioned why I didn't sit by any of them, no one said anything really. I could hear them as I came down the stairs, but as soon as I had entered the room, silence. "Talk, say something, anything. Please?" I asked, but didn't look at any of them. I didn't like the silence much; I imagined I could hear the heart monitor flat lining as I sat in the hospital room alone with Mom as she laid there no longer full of life. It could have just as easily happened to Natsumi. _Mom, I wish you didn't have to leave me. Please come back. _"Please," I pleaded to my mother.

Arms went around me and I didn't even care whose they were. All I knew was that they were warm and loving. I started crying and pulled the person holding me closer. I opened my eyes and saw black hair blurred by my tears. Knowing it was Kyoya only made me hold on to him tighter.

* * *

**I am so sorry all of you wonderful people on this planet of ours! I have taken forever to finish this chapter because I was having some writers block with it... I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I really like it and I hope you all will too ^^ **

**Again I'm really sorry! I'll try not to make this month long wait a habit and I'll try to get at least one if not two in every month from now on. I think I'm done now, so please review and yell at me if you want to, I deserve it... But I do love all of you guys! You're absolutey wonderful :D**


	37. Greece is Worth it

**Chapter 37~ Greece is Worth it**

I went to school the next day after having talked to Natsumi for the entire time it took me to get ready. She was complaining about how she wanted to go home and see all of her siblings again and not just one or two at a time, she wanted to see all of them all at once in her own home. I couldn't blame her either; I wouldn't want to have to be in a hospital either. On the brightside, she was going to be able to go home tonight and see everyone she's been missing.

On the downside, I still had to go to sit through classes and listen to teachers go on and on about really boring things.

I sat in homeroom and put my head down on my desk to try and get a nap in since I had trouble falling asleep last night. My mind kept playing all of my memories of Mom and then even once I did fall asleep, she was in my dreams and not in a good way. The only dream I had was of her during the last few days of her life in the hospital bed, that wasn't how I wanted to remember her. "Emiku?"

I lifted my head in response to the voice; it wasn't one that I knew. A boy that was obviously in my class was standing next to my desk and leaning against Tamaki's empty desk. "Yes? Do you need something?" I asked politely. He didn't say anything and I was getting kind of irritated. If he only knew how much I wanted, no, how much I needed to sleep right now, he would walk away and act like he never said anything to me. "If you don't have anything to say, then I'm just going to go back to sleep," I said as I went to put my head back down.

He put his arm out as if to stop me, but he didn't actually come into contact with me. I paused however, simply to see if he was finally going to say something. He seemed to be having some inner conflict, at least that's what his dark brown eyes showed. "I was wondering if you were part of the Host Club. Actually, a lot of us were wondering."

I was surprised by what he had said, so I lifted my head up completely and looked at him. "Why would you think that?" I asked with a smile, and then my smile fell. "Oh, never mind, that was a really stupid question." He seemed to be confused about what I was saying. "What I mean is, no, I'm not a member of the Host Club."

He nodded, but seemed to be disappointed. "Okay, we were just wondering. If you were, we would definitely come to see you." With a smile, he turned away from me and returned to his desk on the other side of the room. I put my head back down.

"You know, that really isn't such a bad idea," I heard Kyoya muse. I turned my head so I was looking at him, but still not sitting up. I glared at him when he looked at me.

"I would rather have my legs eaten off by a school of hungry piranha," I said curtly. He smirked and adjusted his glasses in just a way where the sunlight that came in through the window caused a glare. "I won't do it. Nothing you say will make me do it."

Six classes later and I was sitting on one of the couches awaiting the arrival of my first ever guests. Hikaru and Kaoru had spent almost an hour on my hair and make-up after they had one of their mother's dresses brought over. They had to tell me repeatedly to stop glaring at them through the mirror and that they were simply doing what Kyoya had told them to do.

They had me wear a strapless navy blue bubble dress that in all honesty, I thought was really pretty, but I wouldn't let them know that. It had silver detailing around the waist and they had me wear silver ballet flats to compliment it. They put black eyeliner around my green eyes and a little shimmer eye shadow along with a small amount of lip-gloss on my lips. With my hair, they pinned my curls on top of my head in a way where they were still hanging down a little bit, but they had left a few hanging down completely.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the couch as I glared at Kyoya from across the room. "Emi, sit up and try smiling," Tamaki said as he appeared behind me.

"No."

I glanced at him from over my shoulder and he seemed surprised by my blatant lack of cooperation. "Why not?" He whined.

"Why are you acting like such a baby?" I asked with a heavy sigh and a slight yawn.

He deflated and landed next to Kyoya. "Mommy, why is my little sister so mean?" Kyoya didn't look at him, but kept typing away on his laptop as he answered.

"She's just upset. Give her a few minutes." Tamaki didn't like that answer and marched over to me.

"You will be polite to any guest that comes your way," he ordered with a pointed finger.

I crossed my legs then. "No promises."

"Emiku," he whined again.

"Senpai, stop whining, it's really getting annoying," Haruhi said.

I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Haruhi." I looked back at my brother. "There, I was polite and that was my quota for the day."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this catty before," Hikaru said.

I closed my eyes and let out another yawn. "Yeah, it happens when I'm to the point of passing out from exhaustion. I don't like it and my nap in homeroom was interrupted, so I feel like I could punch just about anyone that pisses me off even a little bit." I opened my eyes. "So I apologize for not being very cheery or polite at the moment. And since I'm being honest right now, I really don't want to be a member of the Host Club."

I could practically see the arrow go through Tamaki's heart as I said those words. "You… don't want to be a… Host?" Tears welled up in his eyes and I dropped my arms and uncrossed my legs.

"Tamaki, I just don't think that I need another distraction. My grades are already not the best and I usually used this time to do homework. I'm not like Haruhi and can go home and study until I have to go to bed. It's just not me." I stood up and placed my hand on his arm. "It's not you, it's me."

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing at my choice of words, but it didn't matter to me, it was kind of true. "You sound like you just dumped him," they said between giggles.

I recrossed my arms. "I'm practicing for Kyoya." Then I felt him put his arms around my waist from behind and place his hands on my stomach. "I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't," Kyoya said into my ear. I was about to tell him that he was right, when a thought popped into my head. He didn't think over how my being a Host would affect him. I couldn't be the only one that knew how jealous he could get, but he didn't think about that. He was thinking about the increase of profit. I could definitely use this to my benefit.

I turned around in his arms. "You're so right. I could never hate you, Kyoya. I'll do this and I'll do it with a smile." He looked momentarily confused by my sudden cooperation and I had to inwardly smirk at him. This was going to be worth it. I swiftly placed a small kiss on his check before leaving his arms to go help Haruhi set up a tea set and put out small desserts.

I vaguely heard Kyoya say, "You're planning something, aren't you?" I turned my head just enough to smile at him and shake my head.

"Who me? Never." Haruhi let out a laugh and I quietly shushed her. The sound of the doors opening made me smile almost instantly though my back was to them.

The eight of us turned toward the door to great the girls and guys that were entering the room. "Welcome!"

There was a larger group of guys than I thought there would be. Nearly all of the guys from class came along with some others from the first and third year classes.

I only ended up being able to talk to a grand total of about ten. Mostly because there wasn't really enough room for all of them, so Kyoya scheduled the rest of them for other days. He was really going to regret all of this.

I was sitting in the middle of two guys whose names I learned to be Kakuzo from my class and Eiji, a third year. I had asked if I could only talk to two or three at a time so it would be easier for me to remember names. "So you really are from Lobelia?" Kakuzo asked.

With a nod and a smile I replied, "Yep. My mom went there and though she hated it, she wanted me to go there because my best friend was going. Mom didn't want me to have to be alone in a huge school where I didn't know anyone."

"Did you like it more than she did?" Eiji wondered. I shook my head.

"No, the day I loved it was the day I never had to see it again." I looked over the couch and noticed that Kyoya was looking my way. "Plus, I like Ouran much better."

"Why?" They asked at the same time. I giggled and they both blushed at the sound.

"Because now I get to spend time with you wonderful guys," I said happily. I figured that since these two were the last for the day, I could go all out. I pulled on one of the curls that had been left completely down. "How rude of me! I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed that your tea was gone. Would you like me to refill you cups?"

Eiji offered me a smile as I reached for the tea pot. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize." I nodded and said nothing as I poured more tea into the empty cups. I silently sighed as I realized that this Hosting thing was a lot harder than it looks.

"Are you okay Emiku?" Kakuzo asked as he gently placed his hand on my bare shoulder. I placed the tea pot down and handed him his cup as I smiled.

"Of course~! I was just thinking that I would really like to draw you. I-I know that probably sounded really strange, I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor as he took the cup and put it back down on the table.

"That didn't sound strange." I glanced at him and saw that he was blushing. "To an artist, it's a natural question."

That peaked my interest. "You're an artist too?" I asked almost in disbelief. We spent the remainder of our time talking about art other things relating to it. Eiji had to leave because he had somewhere to go; I think he just felt intimidated by our awesome knowledge. Once Kakuzo left (and only after Kyoya practically yelled at him that the club was closed) I smiled feeling very accomplished.

Tamaki sat down next to me and I yawned as I leaned against him. "Can I go home now?" I asked him. "I really am tired."

"And yet somehow you managed to flirt with every guy that came your way," Kyoya said bitterly. I smiled and accidentally laughed.

"Flirting is hard work, especially since I am not good at it." I closed my eyes just as my cell phone started to ring from across the room. "Anyone wanna get that for me?" I asked, as the ringing got louder until something hit my stomach and I felt the vibration of the phone. I picked it up and answered, "City morgue. You kill 'em, we chill 'em."

"Emiku, that is not how one answers the phone," that unmistakable voice said. I immediately opened my eyes, sat up, and straightened my back as if she could see me.

"My apologies Grandmother. I thought this was someone else calling." It sounded as if she scoffed, but I ignored it and simply waited for her to go on.

"As the Suoh heir, you must learn the ins and outs of all that goes on. For this reason, you will be going to Greece to attend a meeting with your father." I was expecting her to say something completely different. "You will leave tomorrow after school, no questions."

I nodded –though she couldn't see it- and said, "Of course, I understand." She didn't say anything as she hung up and I heard the click. I hung up my phone and looked around at the seven others around me.

"What did she want?" Honey asked darkly.

I looked at the floor and put my hands together. "I have to leave… Tomorrow."

"WHAT?" They all shouted. I lifted my head up and jumped off the couch.

"Yeah! I'm going to Greece with Dad on a business trip! I'm so excited!" I was jumping from excitement and they all just looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"We thought you meant that you were leaving," Hikaru said.

"As in, we would never see you again," Kaoru added.

I hugged them both and they hugged me back. "That's what I was hoping you guys would think," I said with a laugh. I pulled away from them just to see what kind of a look they were giving me and I was instantly scared. "It just means that you guys care," I said with a shrug.

"Wait, which dad?" Haruhi suddenly asked. I let go of the twins and faced her. Had I called him dad? I thought back over my words, I suppose I had.

I smiled. "My real dad." She still looked at me as if that cleared up nothing. I sighed, "My biological father, Yuzuru Suoh."

"You're doing something that Grandmother asked without an argument?" Tamaki asked in shock.

"It's Greece Tamaki! I would do anything to go to Greece! It's the one place I've wanted to go since I was a kid; I'm not going to pass up this opportunity!" He looked at me strangely. "What?"

He didn't answer, instead Kyoya did. "You realize you could have gone whenever you wanted." Slowly I turned to face him and he was wearing his stupid smirk.

"But why would I go by myself? That's boring." I crossed the room to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think that next time a certain guy with glasses should go with me."

"Why don't you ask one of those other guys to go with you?" I laughed and leaned my head against his chest.

"Because I don't want to go with them, I want to go with you. And, I only even did this today because you asked me to, you should have thought about yourself Kyoya." He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my hips as he pulled me closer to him.

"Mommy! How can you touch your sister like that?" Tamaki asked over dramatically. Kyoya sighed and dropped his arms to his sides simply so he wouldn't have to hear Tamaki anymore. I took his hands and put them back on my hips.

"Technically Tamaki, since Kyoya is "mommy" and you are "daddy" and I am your sister, then I would only be his sister-in-law meaning it would still be perfectly legal for him to have his hands like this. It just might be misconstrued as cheating however." As soon as I realized how terrible of an argument that was, I took Kyoya's hand and announced that I was going over to his place for a while.

Tamaki's objections were the last thing I heard as the doors closed behind us.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. "I thought you were tired?"

I nodded. "I am, but you're worth staying up for."

* * *

**Well helloo! Long time no see, eh? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I already have ideas for the next chapter, so it should be up in (hopefully) a decent amount of time xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think ^.^**


	38. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 38~ A Chance Encounter**

The flight was almost silent enough to cause me physical pain. Neither Yuzuru nor I wanted to be the first to break the silence to dive into an awkward conversation. In truth, I was curious about him, I still knew next to nothing about what kind of a person he is.

I looked away from the window I had been staring out of d looked at him. At the same time, we both said, "So…" I laughed and he chuckled at the suddenly broken tension.

"I've never been in a plane before," I told him. "It's not as scary as some people make it out to be." He smiled and nodded in agreement. A few moments of silence passed again before I could think of anything to say. "You know, the one nice thing Mom always said about you was that you could hold a conversation. I'm beginning to think she was senile."

He smiled when he saw that I was also smiling. "Was that supposed to be funny?" He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You really are just like her."

I nodded, "We used to get confused for twins." He shook his head and I tilted mine.

"Yes, you do look like her, but I meant you act just like her too." I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. Never had I heard that comparison before. I know Mom could act weird, but she was also able to act responsibly, that has never been my strong point.

I simply shrugged. "Can I ask you about someone?"

He nodded and seemed to be slightly uneasy yet curious about my question.

"Can you tell me about Tamaki's mom? I want to know what she's like and what she looks like and her name, I didn't even realize I don't know her name, Tamaki has talked about her a few times, but I never thought to ask her name! Why wouldn't that have been my first question?" Yuzuru's laugh freed me of my rant and brought me back to the plane. I hadn't realized that my eyes had once again gone to the window and I again pulled them away.

He gave me a smile and looked as though it hurt him to remember her. I moved from my seat that was diagonal from his and sat next to him. "I'm sorry; you really don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just my curiosity getting the better of me…"

Yuzuru let out a sigh and I was expecting to hear a simple okay or something along those lines. Instead, he said, "Her name is Anne-Sophie Grantaine." I mouthed her name.

"That's a really pretty name, what did she look like?" A distant smile was on his face and I had a feeling it was for her. I always thought that hearing him talk about the woman that made him cheat on my mom and break her heart would be painful, but it's not.

"Like Tamaki. She had beautiful long blond hair and sparking violet eyes and kind of on the short side." He glanced at me with a small smile. I rolled my eyes at him, but he ignored it and continued. "She had a kind heart and loved just about everything and everyone."

"Sounds like Tamaki," I mumbled. Yuzuru nodded.

"Yes, Tamaki is a lot like his mother," he agreed.

I crossed my arms. "It's not fair that he can't see her. No offense, but your mother is kind of a bitch." Yuzuru seemed to be taken aback by my choice of words or maybe it was my forwardness of actually saying my thoughts out loud. Either way, after the initial shock, he smiled and gave the slightest nod of agreement. It was impossible for me to hold back the laugh that was building up at the knowledge that even Yuzuru didn't like his mother.

As soon as the plane landed and before we were even able to get to the hotel we would be staying in, there was an important unscheduled meeting that we had to attend to. And for some reason Yuzuru thought my jeans and t-shirt weren't exactly appropriate for a business meeting, so in the airport bathroom I changed into a black A-line skirt and a light pink button-up blouse, and replaced my black converse for black ballet flats.

It was dark when we finally got out of that long boring meeting. I couldn't have even said what it was about either; I was more excited about getting to see Athens through the eyes of an artist, not those of an heiress to a business and fortune. And because it was dark, Yuzuru wanted me to go straight to the hotel. "But Athens is one of the safest capitals in the world. Ten times safer than Tokyo."

He gave me a skeptical look, but sighed in defeat. "Fine, but be there before too late." I nodded and turned to skip off down the street.

Once Yuzuru and the limo passed me, I slowed down my pace so I could simply enjoy everything that was around me. There were people out, though not too many. A couple walking along the opposite side of the street, talking quietly and holding hands made me instantly miss Kyoya. I slipped my hand into the purse that I was forced to carry due to there being no pockets in my skirt. I wrapped my fingers around my cell phone and pulled it out.

I had promised him that I would call as soon as we had landed, but I didn't have any time to. I dialed his number and hit send as I placed it against my hair. "EMIKU! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I was surprised by his reaction until I realized whose voice it was.

I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh. "Tamaki, why do you have Kyoya's phone?"

"Because I got worried when you didn't call!" he said slightly calmer. I laughed again as I pictured him pacing back and forth with Kyoya either glaring or pinching the bridge of his nose. "Plus he's sleeping; it's only six in the morning."

"I'm sorry! I would have called sooner, but we had to go to this important meeting and literally got out of it five minutes ago. Now I'm just walking around the city," I said with a smile.

"What do you mean you're walking around the city?" he asked, once again shouting. I guess he knows what the time difference is between Japan and Greece.

Before I could answer, I ran into something hard enough to fall backwards. I hit the ground and dropped my phone causing it to close and in effect hang up on Tamaki. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching were I was going!" I apologized in Greek. I looked up at the person I had run into.

He was tall and had shoulder length red hair that was partially tied back. His face made him look kind of mean, but Mom always told me not to judge a book by its cover, He held his hand out to me as he said, "S'alright. Don't worry 'bout it." I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me up to my feet.

"You look really familiar…" I said without thinking. He just looked at me without saying anything for a moment and then my words hit me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little strange is all."

He shook his head, "I was thinkin' the same thing." My head dropped down so my face was covered by my hair. "I meant that ya look familiar too! Not that you're strange."

I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Have you ever been to Japan?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I live there." I smiled and let out a strangely excited laugh.

"You're Casanova, right?" I asked.

"It's Kasanoda," he practically growled.

I offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Just whenever Hikaru, Kaoru, or Haruhi mention you, they say Casanova." I realized that I was still holding on to his hand and quickly let go before my cheeks got too red. "I'm Emiku Hanari, by the way."

"Suoh's sister?"

I clicked my tongue as I nodded. "Yeah. I was actually talking to him before I ran into you, he'll probably be freaking out more than he was earlier." Then I remembered that I had dropped my phone. I looked around my feet trying to spot the black plastic rectangle. I felt panicked, more than I should have over the cheap plastic phone, but it was my only connection to Natsumi and everyone back in Japan. I bent to the ground holding my skirt close to my legs until it appeared right in front of my face. I took it in my hands and looked up in to eyes with a huge thankful smile.

As I stood up I thanked him repeatedly until it looked like I couldn't annoy him anymore than I already was. "I should really call him back…" I said thoughtfully since I wasn't too sure if I wanted to or not. I slipped the phone into my purse and looked at the red-head in front of me. "Do you know where a good place to eat is? I'm starving."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. "Agrotera's pretty good."

I smiled. "Then let's go there!"

"Wait, I'm goin' with ya?" he asked more than a little surprised.

I looked down at my feet. "Well, you don't have to, but if you want to you can and I don't know where it is so you'd either have to show me or give me directions and I'm not really too good at directions and then I might get lost and not be able to find the hotel and then Dad might get super worried and think that I was lying when I said that Athens was safe and then he'd send a search party and somehow Tamaki would find out about everything and he would insist on getting on the first flight available to here and then-"

"Fine, I'll take ya," he said cutting me off. He turned around and I assumed he was leading me toward the restaurant so I followed close behind. "Ya sure do talk a lot," I heard him mumble.

I laughed and gave him a slight nod. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

We didn't say much else until we got to the restaurant (which actually turned out to be more of a coffee shop-like place). It turned out to be very close to the archaeological site that I wanted to see while I was here. We sat down at a table and a waiter gave us menus and said he'd be back to take our order.

We ate our meal and talked little. He seemed to be thinking of something and normally I would ask what it was, but I didn't feel the need to pry. It was nice just sitting in a friendly silence while we ate our food.

It was well past two a.m. when I finally made it to the hotel; I had to ask the front desk manager which room Yuzuru was in since I really couldn't for the life of me remember. He told me room 673 and I thanked him as I turned to go up. I entered the elevator and pushed the button for the sixth floor. I didn't realize how tired I was until I wasn't moving and before I got out of the elevator, I had yawned at least fifty times.

I walked down the hall until I found the right room number and knocked on the door as I realized that I didn't have a key with me. I really hoped that he wasn't asleep already.

* * *

_Tamaki_

"What do you mean you're walking around the city?" I asked her as I was pacing back and forth in Kyoya's room. I heard a gasp come from the other end of the line and then the phone went silent. "Emi? Emiku? EMI!" I looked at the cell phone in my hand and it said that the call had been disconnected. I tried calling back and it went straight to her voicemail, I called again and again, but still no answer.

I jumped on Kyoya's bed; he had to know that Emi had gotten kidnapped! "KYOYA! WAKE UP!" He did, but only long enough to glare at me. He had just fallen sleep not too long ago, but it didn't matter. "SOMETHING HAPPENED TO EMI!" I shouted as I grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt. After hearing that, he couldn't have sat up faster.

"What do you mean something happened? How do you know?" he asked skeptically.

"She called and said she was out walking and then the phone disconnected and she didn't answer when I called her back!" I said getting closer to him with each frantically said word.

He sighed, "Maybe she just doesn't get a good signal out there." I let go of his collar and moved so I was sitting on the edge of his bed. I hadn't thought of that. "You two really are very similar though."

I looked at my best friend; he had lain back down and was staring at the ceiling. I thought about how Emi would have reacted if things had been reversed. "I guess you're right." I stood up. "It's almost time for school, we should get ready!" I heard Kyoya groan, but he got out of bed and trudged into his bathroom.

* * *

**Well, I've had most of this chapter written for the past month or so, but I was too lazy to type it all. I'm sorry! But it's summer now and I don't have school which (hopefully) means more updates. I have a lot of ideas for this story now, so I really will be working harder to update more regularly.**

**I hope you liked this chapter :D Please review and tell me your thoughts or tell me about your day or whatever you want really.**

**I love and have missed you all!**

**Megan ^.^**


	39. Karly

**Chapter 39~ Karly**

One thing that I've always been good at is getting up early; rising with the sun. But mixing together jet lag and staying out until 2 a.m., is not the best idea and is something that I will definitely never do again. Getting up at 7 a.m. was just too difficult of a task when those things are mixed. "Emiku, I told you not to stay out too late. You should have listened," Yuzuru said as I dragged myself to the small kitchen of our hotel room. Even a hot shower didn't wake me up.

"Yeah, I should do a lot of things that I don't do…" I grumbled as I poured myself a cup of black coffee. I ever drink my coffee black, but I was willing to do anything to not feel like I was going to pass out at any second. I brought the cup to my lips and took a small sip trying not to spit out the bitter liquid. I tried even harder not to grimace as I swallowed and turned around to face Yuzuru. He looked as though he was trying his hardest to not laugh.

"If you don't like coffee, you don't have to drink it." I placed my cup on the small counter and rested my elbows next to it, placing my face in my hands.

I yawned. "It's not that I don't like coffee, I don't like plain coffee, but if I put something in it, it'll make me tired. Well, more tired. Why did you let me stay out so late?" He put down the papers he was reading over and looked directly at me. I stood up straight and gave him an innocent smile. "And what I meant by that is, I will never stay out that late ever again."

He laughed, said, "That's what I thought you meant," and went back to looking over the papers. I picked up my cup and moved to the vacant chair at the small kitchen/dining room table.

"So, is there another boring meeting today?" He let out a sigh.

"Emiku, I know you don't really want to be here for the business aspect, but at least pretend that you are." I looked at him and cocked my head. I didn't even know how to interpret those words. Mom always told me to be myself and do what I believed in no matter what. Did that stretch far enough to disobey my own father to obey her?

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. I really didn't know what to do now. I had to keep comments and thoughts to myself. I couldn't even remember a time when I had to do that. My eyes dropped down to look into my cup; I ran my fingers along the rim. I wanted to talk to Kyoya or Tamaki. No, I wanted to talk to Ryuu or Natsumi. Leaving the barely touched cup of coffee on the table, I stood up and went into the room that was mine.

I went straight to the purse I have to use and pulled out my phone. I had over twenty missed calls. They were all from Kyoya's phone, but also from around the time I had talked to Tamaki last night. Instead of calling to tell them that everything was okay, I called Natsumi in hope that she was out of school already. It rang at least four times before I heard, "EMI~!"

I laughed, "Hey Natsu. How are you?"

I heard voices in the background and instantly recognized Kiyo's little voice. "Well I'm surrounded by children right now, for some reason Mom thought it would be a good idea to invite all of Kiyo's little friends over for a "play date" and then go off to who-knows-where, leaving me all alone with them, but other than that, I'm just fantastic!" I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "How's Athens?"

I laid back on the bed and draped my arm over my eyes. "It's beautiful when you're not running on five hours of sleep and jet lag."

She let out a mock gasp of surprise, "My Emiku is complaining about little sleep and being tired? It MUST be a sign of the apocalypse." I smiled, she was right though. I rarely ever complained about not getting much sleep, but lately it seems like I've been getting less and less each night.

"It must be," I said quietly.

"You should call your brother. He's worried about you," she said, suddenly sounding serious. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"I will, I promise." There was a loud noise over the phone and Natsumi quickly said she had to go and the call disconnected. I didn't move for a moment as I thought about how much our relationship changed since all of this happened. A few months ago, we were absolutely inseparable and now we barely ever saw each other. I rolled onto my stomach and called Kyoya. He'd probably be in the middle of hosting, but I wanted to talk to him for at least a little while.

I listened to the ringing and stared that the floor waiting for him to answer. "Do you realize how worried he's been about you?" I smiled when I heard his voice and laughed when I thought of Tamaki.

"Yeah, Natsu told me that he was worried, but I'm okay. I miss you though." I heard the sound of a chair gently scraping against the floor and knew he was standing up. Then there was the sound of a door, he had to leave the room because there were guests.

"You just called to say that you missed me?" he asked with a small chuckle. I frowned a little at the spot I was looking at on the floor.

"Are you saying that you don't miss me? Because I know people, Mr. Ootori," I said. I had to laugh at my lame attempt at an empty threat.

"Of course I do, Emi. You know I do." Something about him admitting that made my stomach do a little flip. I never thought that the guy I hated with all of my heart would turn into the guy I loved with all of my heart. "You're bored aren't you?"

I laughed. "You know me so well. I won't even have time to enjoy the city. How can anyone go one of the beautifulest places ever and not even see it?"

"Did you just say beautifulest?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm tired; I don't even care how my grammar is right now." I heard him let out a little laugh and I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound. I really wished that he laughed more, it suited him so well.

There was a knock at my door and then it opened just a crack. "We have to get going Emiku," Yuzuru said before closing the door. I sighed and rolled off over and off of the bed.

"Why do meetings have to be so early in the morning?" I asked Kyoya.

"They aren't always, you can get through it Emi. We'll talk later, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. Bye Kyoya."

"Good bye, Emi." Then he hung up. I stood there for a second then took a deep breath and slipped on my black flats and grabbed my purse as I left the room.

The entire way to the place where the meeting was being held I only thought one thing and that was how much I didn't want to go. I don't know why I thought that I'd be able to actually see Greece while I was here. I sighed and slouched in my seat in the limo and Yuzuru merely gave me a look and I sat back up straight. If these meetings didn't kill me, I might just have to do it myself.

We pulled up in front of a building and we got out of the limo. "Please behave Emiku," Yuzuru said as we walked through the building and approached a front desk. "We're expected at a meeting," he said to the woman behind the desk. She nodded and pointed down a hall directly to our right. Without another word we headed in the appointed direction. I felt so out of place as I passed a bunch of men and women in fancy business suits. Sure I fit in outwardly, but on the inside I knew I wasn't meant to be in this kind of environment.

We entered a large room that had a table in the middle and black leather swivel chairs all around it. Many of the people already sitting around it looked at me curiously since they hadn't been at the meeting yesterday. I didn't acknowledge them and tried to appear as professional as possible. Yuzuru took a seat and I sat in the one next to him. I looked casually around the room and noticed a girl that didn't look much older than I was sitting not too far away from me.

She looked bored and she was picking lightly her nails that looked acrylic, but then again I wasn't really the one to ask on things like that. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a neat pony tail and her bangs were side-swept over her light blue eyes. "Suoh, fancy seeing you here," a man I didn't recognize said to Yuzuru. The girl rolled her eyes at his words and I was suddenly very curious.

Yuzuru stood up from his chair and took the man's hand. "Likewise, Key," he said in reply. I didn't listen to anything else they said to each other as I was practically falling asleep in my chair and hoping that no one else noticed. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I looked up at Yuzuru as he said, "This is my daughter Emiku, she's just here to observe." Key gave me a small smile. It looked foreign on his face, much when the old woman tried to do it.

I returned his smile and then he went on as if I wasn't there, not that I minded. "My daughter, Karly, is sitting over there." The girl I had been looking at looked up then.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Suoh," she said in an almost enthusiastic tone. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one that didn't want to be here.

The meeting started and everyone took their seats. It wasn't until this meeting that I realized what the Suoh family even did. Apparently we own and manage schools all over the world and some other things, but again, I wasn't really paying attention.

Key was talking to everyone while gesturing to a power point that was displayed behind him when the most embarrassing thing happened.

My phone rang. I didn't even know the sound was on and I was mortified that I had chosen that ringtone for this week.

_Girl, I gotta know  
How you dance like that  
D-d-dance like that  
Yeah, dance like that_

_'Cause you're putting on a show_  
_Can I take you back?_  
_Take you back?_  
_I just gotta ask you to_

_Show me yours, I'll show you mine_  
_Don't you worry, you're too fine_  
_We got one thing on our minds_  
_And we got plenty of time_

_Girl, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_  
_If you wanna ** me, I won't say no_  
_T-t-touchin' on my **, while I'm touchin' on your **_  
_You know that we are gonna **, 'cause I don't give a **_

I tried to bring the rules of school into this and pretend like I didn't know where it was coming from. I think it worked because once it stopped ringing, no one questioned it. Actually, everyone acted like nothing had even happened. I'm sure there were at least three people in the room who knew it was me; Yuzuru, Karly Key, and the woman sitting next to me.

After the meeting, Yuzuru left me in the lobby saying he'd be right back and Karly came up to talk to me. "Hey, nice ringtone back there. 3Oh!3, right?" I nodded and felt a slight blush cross my cheeks. I knew she knew it was me. "I'm Karly." She held out her hand to me.

I took it as I said, "I'm Emiku." She made a strange face as I said my name, but I tried to ignore it. "It's nice to meet you."

"So I was wondering, do you wanna do something later? There's no one else around here that's even like close to my age and there is no way I'm going to hang with my dad." The way she talked sounded strange to me, but I just tried to think of what Yuzuru would say about it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I spent some time with a girl that was the daughter of a business associate.

I nodded and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She smiled and let out a strangely giddy giggle.

"Okay! You're staying at the Hilton, right?" I nodded and she smiled even broader. "We are too, so I'll meet you in the lobby at about seven, sound good?"

I smiled, "Sounds great!" With that she walked off and Yuzuru came back asking me what sounded good for dinner. I said whatever and we just went back to the hotel and ordered room service. We ate with very little conversation, but he did ask me what I thought of the meeting. Instead of telling him what I really thought, I lied.

"I thought it was really interesting actually." He seemed delighted with my answer and continued eating his food. I let out a silent sigh and rested my head on my hand. Lying was something that I always hated doing.

After dinner, I sat on the couch and just watched TV until there was a knock on the door. I stood up to see who it was, thinking it was probably just a maid with fresh towels or something. I opened up the door to see Karly standing there. "I thought I should take a look at your wardrobe since there is no way you're going to wear… _that_ or anything similar to it while we're out tonight." I looked down at myself; I actually had thought the outfit I was wearing was cute: a gray bubble skirt over black leggings, a dark blue short-sleeved blouse, and my black ballet flats.

"Uh… okay? Come on in, I guess." She did and in what seemed like seconds, she was going through my entire suitcase throwing things around like they were cheap rags. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Okay, the song used for Emi's ringtone is "Touchin on My" by 3Oh!3 and yes, the bleep parts are supposed to be there. **

**This is basically just a filler chapter and the next one will have more excitement, I promise! **

**So please leave a review because I know you are sweet caring people who like to leave feedback on fanfics ^^**

**I love you all~!**

**Megan :D**


	40. Peacock

**Chapter 40~ Peacock**

"You have absolutely nothing to wear!" Karly complained as she went through my final suitcase. I thought that I had plenty to wear; I didn't understand what kind of a "look" she was going for though. She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hotel room until we reached the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked before she was able to open the door. She stopped and looked at me.

"To my room, you need clothes A-SAP." As she turned to face the door again, I rolled my eyes and turned my head as I shouted to Yuzuru that I would be back later. Karly pulled me down the hall and took a key card out of her purse and slid it through the lock. Her room _would_ just be down the hall from mine.

Again she pulled me and I was really getting tired of her pulling me places. It took all I had not to pull my arm out of her grasp, I mean, for all I know, her father might be an important aspect to the Suoh business… thing. I didn't even know what to call it. Karly sat me down on a bed and started rummaging through the closet. Who knew people actually used the closets in hotels?

"You're about my size," she said thoughtfully. She looked over her shoulder at me. "Well, you're a hell of a lot shorter though." I hated when people brought up my height. I wasn't that short, but she was really tall; taller than Kyoya maybe.

So, many slight insults and many outfit options later, she had decided that I should wear a dark blue pleated corset top and a high-waisted black ruffled skirt that hit above mid-thigh along with a pair of two inch black ankle boots. "You look fucking gorgeous~!" Karly said as she clapped her hands together. "Now we just have to do something with that mop you call hair…" I took one of my curls and spun it around my finger.

I never thought of my hair as looking like a mop. I have Mom's hair and her hair never looked like a mop. Karly turned on her heel and went into the bathroom and I heard a lot of crashing noises. I would have asked what was going on, but I was too scared to know. I was more focused on how she thought my hair looked like a mop. She reappeared holding a straightener, a curling iron, and a bag of make-up.

"You realize that my hair is naturally curly, right?" I asked her as she plugged in the curling iron. She looked at me and gave a slight huff of annoyance.

"I know what I'm doing, alright, so just let me do my thing," she said. If I ever had to deal with another anything like her, I'd rather die than put up with it. It was too late this time though and maybe she'd lighten up later in the night.

She ran her fingers through my silky curls, messing up all of them to the point of practically no return. Karly reached into her make-up bag and pulled out a baggie full of bobby pins and pinned up my heavy hair so that the ends were falling around my face and around the back of my head. She sprayed a light layer of hairspray and then curled a few ends with the curling iron. I had to admit that it didn't look bad and I actually really liked it. I wouldn't tell her that though.

When she was done with me, she changed into a skimpy yellow dress that barely covered anything and yellow strappy heels. She didn't change her hair from the ponytail it had been in all day, but she did put on enough make-up for at least three people.

She linked arms with me and lifted me up from where I was sitting on the bed. Karly struck a pose in front of the mirror and I rolled my eyes. She didn't pay any attention to me though. "We look hot!" She said.

I shrugged. "I guess so." I didn't really know now why I agreed to hang out with her tonight, I really was near the point of passing out from exhaustion and I really don't like this girl. I guess I thought we might have something in common since neither of us wanted to be in that meeting, but it must just be a natural reaction most teenagers would have.

"You ready to go then?" She asked, though not really interested in my answer.

I was expecting us to go anywhere really, anywhere except where we ended up. "A club?" I asked Karly doubtfully.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course. Don't tell me you've never been to a club before?" I shook my head. I had never even seen a club before, I've heard about them though. People go there to find drunken people to hook up with. That was not something I ever wanted to do. "Stop being such a pussy."

If she said one more thing, I think I would have to punch her in the face. "Fine, let's go," I said. She headed toward the front of the line and slipped the guy a handful of bills; I couldn't even say how much it was. She took my hand and led me into the club.

There were people everywhere and some were doing the grind; the thing that Cho and Ryuu made completely disgusting to ever even think of again. The air smelled like sweat and booze and I knew I didn't belong here at all. I tried to tell Karly that, but either she was ignoring me or she couldn't hear me over the loud music. She gestured for me to follow her and I did, only because I didn't want to be left standing by myself.

Karly leaned against the bar and said something to the bartender. He nodded and poured two brinks, placing them both on the counter in front of her. She took them both and handed me one. I stared at it without taking it from her. She leaned closer to me and said, "Don't worry! There's no alcohol in them!" I took the glass then and took a sip. It didn't taste like there was alcohol in it, so I took a bigger drink.

For the next hour, Karly just kept giving me more of those drinks. I didn't even know what was in it, but I liked it. A lot. Karly pushed me toward a stage that was set up near the back of the club and pushed me on to it. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Everyone started chanting. I took the microphone in my hand and someone put on a song that I knew very well.

"_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock._"

I attempted to dance around the stage while singing, but realize how useless that was when it slightly occurred to me that I couldn't dance, that didn't stop me from trying tonight though. 

_"Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_  
_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_  
_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath_

_Words up your sleeve_  
_Such a tease_  
_Wanna see the show_  
_In 3D, a movie_  
_Heard it's beautiful_  
_Be the judge_  
_And my girls gonna take a vote."_

I saw a semi familiar red-headed guy moving through the crowd of people that had surrounded me on the stage. I knew I knew him, but I couldn't remember how. I shrugged off the thought and kept on singing not even missing a beat through my thoughts. 

_"Come on baby let me see_  
_Whatchu hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_  
_(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_  
_(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)."_

He stepped up on stage after pushing more than a few people out of the way and took the microphone from me. He replaced it on the stand and he took a hold of my arm as he led me back through the people that were complaining about him ruining the show. "Where are we going?" I asked with a giggle. He didn't answer me, but he took me outside of the club and stopped when we were nearly a half a block away.

"Are ya crazy?" He asked me. I shook my head and now that I was in the fresh air I knew why I felt so weird and why I didn't care about singing in front of people.

"I think I may be just a little drunk," I said as I stumbled a little. He caught me and held me steady and I once again wished I could remember his name. "Can you take me home?"

He looked around him and then back at me. "Where's home?" He asked. I squinted my eyes trying to remember where it was.

"Uh… I think it's around here somewhere? I don't know. I can't remember." He shrugged off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders as he also placed his arm around me to keep me balanced. We were silent for a while and I looked at him. "What's your name again? You look familiar."

He looked down at me and said, "Ritsu Kasanoda."

"Oh yeah!" I giggled. "Casanova, that's right!" I looked away from him and looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to. I hope you know that."

"Didn't mean ta what?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't mean to end up like this. I just wanted to stay with Mom and Cho and Ryuu and everyone else. I didn't want things to change. Everything was perfect the way it was. I didn't mean to mess everything up so bad." I touched my face and freaked out a little when I felt something wet on my cheek. "I don't mean to cause so many people so much trouble. I just don't always think before I do things. Please don't tell anyone about tonight. It won't happen again, Casanova. I promise it won't."

He didn't say anything so I looked at him. Casanova was looking at me oddly and I didn't know why. I didn't know a lot of things right then though either. "I won't tell nobody," he said. I smiled and gave him a sort of half hug thing.

I woke up in the hotel bed to a splitting headache. I sat up and rubbed my temples, but didn't dare open up my eyes. "Note to self, never trust a random girl you meet in a business meeting," I said as I slowly peeked through my eyelids. The curtains were closed and there was a glass of water and aspirin sitting on the nightstand. I took the aspirin and finished off the water.

I slowly swung my feet off of the bed and onto the floor. I just sat there. I couldn't bring myself to get up and face Yuzuru knowing what I did last night. What was worse is that I couldn't even remember most of it. After a few minutes of staring at my bare feet, I stood up, changed into actual clothes, and headed toward the door. As I turned the knob, I head Yuzuru's voice, but I didn't know who he was talking to. I pushed to door open and say him and that Key guy talking. Thought it looked more like they had just been arguing about something.

Yuzuru looked at me and smiled. "Did we wake you, Emiku?" he asked. I shook my head and went for the sink. I found a cup and filled it with hot water and placed a tea bag into the water.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" I asked. "If I did, I'll just go back into the other room." Key gave me a disgusted look and then walked out of the room without another word. Yuzuru let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs in the process.

"Emiku, what happened last night?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I really don't even know," I whispered. "I remember Karly coming over and then taking me to her room. Then I remember showing up to a club and wanting to leave, but for some reason I didn't. The last thing I remember is Casanova walking me back here."

"Ah, the red haired boy. He told me that you didn't want anyone to know about what happened and that you apologized for practically everything." I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I was thinking while walking home. I was thinking about Mom.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I really am. I-I didn't think anything would happen when I agreed to hang out with her. I thought we'd watch movies or something, that's what Natsumi and I always do. I don't even know what I did to…" I opened my eyes and crossed the room. I sat on the couch next to him. "I really am trying to act right. If I had known any of that was going to happen, I wouldn't have gone." He pulled me to him and for once and I actually felt like he was my dad and it wasn't just something I called him. I cried. I don't even know where the tears were coming from, but there were a lot of them.

Dad ran his hand over my knotted curls, but he didn't tell me to stop crying. "It's okay to cry Emiku."

"I've been crying so much lately," I whispered.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately. It'll get easier."

And I believed him.

* * *

**Well, the song used was "Peacock" by Katy Perry.**

**I actually started crying while I typed this out. I was probably just getting emotional from thinking like Emi though, who knows?**

**Uh, so please leave a review telling me what you think and I am going to bed since it is after 3:30 am. **

**I love you lots~!**

**Megan ^^**


	41. The Right Thing

**Chapter 41~ The Right Thing**

We left two days after that incident and there was obvious tension between Dad and Key before we left. I felt terrible for being the cause even though Dad said it wasn't me, that it had always been there. I didn't deny that, I just knew that I had made it worse.

I made it home a little after noon and was ready to see everyone and forget about that entire trip. "I'm home!" I called as I opened the door. I was about to head up the stairs when something in the living room caught my eye. Slowly I turned as I saw all of the hosts, Natsumi, and Aimi standing there talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly Tamaki looked up and gave me a smile. "SHE'S HERE!" He ran toward me and swept me up in a hug. "I missed you, little sister! How was Greece? Did you get to draw anything? Did you take pictures at least?"

I laughed and hugged him back before he put me down. "It was good. I didn't draw anything and I didn't get any pictures. It was a business trip, not a luxury vacation."

Natsumi came up to me next and hugged me tightly. "You don't look like my fun-loving Emi. You look all serious and whatnot," she said with a pout. I looked down at myself. There had been a one last meeting that morning and I was still in my high-waisted black skirt, ballet flats, and a white ruffled blouse. I meant to change on the flight, but I had been a bit too busy sleeping to worry about what I was wearing.

With a smile, I pulled my hair out of its bun and it fell over my shoulders in a mess of curls. I shook them out a bit. "Is this more to your liking?" Natsumi nodded and pulled me into the living room with everyone else. As soon as I saw Kyoya, my heart sped up and I went to him as fast as I could. "I missed you so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and standing on my tip toes as I did so.

He just stood there and didn't put his arms around me like I thought he would. I let go and looked at him. His eyes looked indifferent. "What's wrong?" He looked down at me for what seemed like the first time since I've been in the room.

He gave me one of his insincere host smiles. "Nothing at all. Why would something be wrong? Unless there was something you needed to tell me about your trip."

Then when I heard Tamaki say, "Not now, Kyoya," I got really worried. It occurred to me that maybe he knew that I had run into Casanova, but I don't know why he'd be upset about that.

"No, I want to know," I said as I looked back at my brother. Then I returned my attention back to Kyoya. "Is this about Kasanoda?" I felt someone tap my arm and looked over to see Aimi holding a magazine. I nearly fainted when I saw the picture on the cover and read the article title: 'Suoh Heiress Secret Party Girl'. I took the magazine from her hand and opened it to the page of the article.

"'_The girl who was originally thought to be a nice girl raised in a modest home turns out to be a party animal when let off her leash.'"_ I looked up after I read the first sentence. "What am I? A dog? I didn't do anything! "

Natsumi looked at me with sad eyes. "Keep reading, it gets better," she said sarcastically.

I did keep reading. "'_Emiku Hanari-Suoh was seen leaving a club in Athens, Greece heavily intoxicated and leaning on a Japanese Yakuza member who had pulled her off stage mere minutes before pulling her out of the building. They walked off toward a hotel holding each other-' _this is shit!" I threw the magazine down onto the floor and sat on the couch with my head in my hands.

I felt someone sit down next to me and place their hand lightly on my back. I turned my head, hoping that it was Kyoya, but it was Natsumi. Kyoya probably hadn't moved from where he was standing and that really made me mad. I stood up and looked at him. "What about this that makes you mad at me? The fact that Casanova walked me back to the hotel so I wouldn't have to go alone after I accidentally got drunk for the first time in my life? Or are you mad because a rag of a 'news' magazine blew everything out of proportion? Or is it because I wasn't planning on telling you because it was no big deal because nothing happened?" I was shouting at him. I couldn't believe the way he was treating me just over one little incident.

He adjusted his glasses, making the light reflect off of them and I rolled my eyes. "How do you accidentally get drunk in a club that serves alcohol?" He said calmly, mocking me.

"I didn't order the drink!" I yelled at him.

"So you drank something a complete stranger bought for you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The girl that I went with bought it. I met her at the meeting-" I stopped myself and glared at him as I lowered my voice and tried to calm down. "You know what? I'm not explaining myself to you. I don't have to." I turned away from him and walked calmly until I got halfway up the stairs. At that point, I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I leaned against it and locked it as I slid down to sit on the floor with my face hidden against my arms.

He didn't trust me and he believed a stupid magazine that's known to dramatize everything, I really thought that Kyoya was better than that. I should have just listened to Natsumi and Tamaki a long time ago, then this wouldn't have happened. No, I should have insisted that I had somewhere to stay already and then I never would have even met Kyoya. I wouldn't have met any of the others either though.

I lifted my head up slowly and moved to sit on my bed picking up Chi in the process. As I held her tight, I leaned back against my pillows. Not a tear had fallen and I wasn't surprised by that. Relationships were trivial as a teenager. I had no thought in my mind that I'd be with Kyoya forever and I guess he outsmarted me by making me think that maybe it would work. I rolled onto my side and saw that guitar he had given me just sitting there.

What I did next was probably childish, but I didn't want it in the same room with me. I sat up and went to it and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make any sound and threw it across the hall just gently enough that it wouldn't break, but hard enough that it made a loud noise. Before anyone could investigate what had happened, I escaped back into my room and sat down on the poorly used window seat. It was the reason I had picked the room and yet it had turned into nothing more than a shelf I used for junk and whatnot. I sat down on the seat and pulled my laptop over with me as I put my feet up.

I was going to buy myself a guitar that had absolutely no connection to Kyoya or anything that I don't want to think about. It was time that I started putting things behind me and realized what was important so I could move forward with my life. No, a new guitar wouldn't necessarily make that possible, but it would make me feel better.

I found a site that allowed you to design what you wanted it to look like and that's what I decided to do. I reached for my sketchbook and opened it up as I found the sharpened point of a -for some reason-broken pencil. I really needed to clean this room… I lightly drew the outline shape of the instrument and then closed my eyes as I tried to think of something that I thought would be a perfect representation of me. That's where my mind went blank. I didn't even know what that was anymore. Everything had gotten so confusing. All I could think of and picture was the night sky filled with stars.

And that's when I knew it was at least a way Natsumi, Mom, Ryuu, and Cho would describe me as. The brightest star in the sky. Shining on my own, but nothing as magical without the ones I loved around me. I thought that the best way to represent that would be by having a black guitar with glitter in the paint. I ordered the guitar and closed my laptop with a sigh.

There was a knock on my door and at first I almost got up to answer it, but I figured it was probably no one I wanted to see. "Emi, it's me, please open the door." I smiled slightly as I heard Natsumi's voice. She was always there for me even when things were my fault. I stood up and opened the door just enough to peek at her. "I'm alone."

I reached for her wrist and pulled her into the room. "I'm not going to apologize or anything, if that's what you're going to tell me to do." Natsumi took my hand and turned it over as she examined it, thinking.

"I'm not going to tell you to. You're my best friend, Emiku, but I can't tell you what to do anymore. You have to decide things on your own."

I nodded and I knew instantly what it was that I had to do. I had to move into the first estate with Dad and do whatever Grandmother wanted me to do and basically trust no one. As I pulled Natsumi into a hug, I whispered, "Please don't hate me for what I've decided."

Less than a week later, all of my things were packed up again after a few months of settling into the room of my brother's house. I was going to miss him, but even as he shed a few tears for me leaving and so did Honey and the twins, even Haruhi. We'd still see each other at school, but I was no longer going to go to the host club for any reason. I wouldn't have time anymore.

I climbed into the limo where Grandmother was waiting for me. "You are doing the right thing, Emiku," she assured. I nodded to her. In the long run, this was the right thing. It had to be. There was no going back now and though I may have second thoughts, they weren't important. I had to do what was best even if it was hard. Mom had always told me that the right thing was usually the hardest.

In that case, this was the most right thing I had done in my entire life. I wasn't just going to be the new Suoh. No longer just Tamaki's sister. I had to make a name for myself and be more aware of what I do wherever I go. It's not just my reputation anymore; it's the entire company's, the entire family's and their associates.

"I know I am. Thank you for giving me this chance to redeem myself."

* * *

**I have some news...If you couldn't tell from how I've decided to write this chapter, it is the end. I'm going to write an epilogue for this story where I will be crying from the ending of my baby :'(. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted, all of that meant the world to me. I really do love you all~**

**I'll try and get the epilogue up sometime soonish. Probably by this weekend, but you all know how bad I am at keeping my word about when I'll update ^^' so just keep a look out for it.**

**~Megan**


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It has been ten years since I graduated from Ouran Academy as third in my class. That was a huge surprise to Ryuu and Cho, that's for sure. After the day I moved out and stopped living with Tamaki, we barely even spoke to one another. It was my fault though, he tried to talk to me at school and he called, but I ignored him. I stopped drawing and focused on school and went to college majoring in business management.

"Miss Suoh, you have an important call on line two," my assistant said to me as she popped her head into my office. Without a word to her, I picked up my phone and held to receiver up to my ear.

"Emiku Suoh," I said as I looked over the numbers from last month's profits. I straightened my back as I heard Grandmother's voice. It was really annoying that she still had such an effect on me and what she was saying didn't help at all.

"I want you to come home immediately. There is someone here that I need you to meet. He's going to be your husband this time next week."

I nearly dropped the phone. Nothing she had ever said to me would have led me to believe I would ever have to get married to a strange man and I instantly wondered if this was how Mom had felt. "Of course, Grandmother. I'm leaving right now." She hung up and I was left clutching the phone for a few moments before putting it down and standing up to grab my purse. All I could hope for was that he wasn't completely terrible.

All the way home, my heart was beating nervously. I could talk in front of a hundred businessmen all waiting for me to slip up, but meeting one outside of the office terrified me. The limo stopped and the driver opened up the door for me. Slowly, ever so slowly, I made it to the front door and opened it as I walked in. One of the maids told me that everyone was upstairs in Dad's office. I made my way up there and took a deep breath before opening the doors.

I never expected to see him standing there along with Dad, Grandmother, and his father. My breath caught and just the sight of him made my heart beat even faster than it already was. I hadn't seen him since our graduation and that seemed like forever ago. "Emiku, don't just stand there with that silly look on your face," Grandmother said snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and closed the doors behind me.

"Please pardon my tardiness," I said with a slight bow. "Traffic was terrible." Grandmother waved away my excuses and told me to sit down. I did and without argument.

"If I remember correctly, you and Kyoya Ootori here were in the same class at Ouran, yes?" Grandmother began. I nodded and kept my eyes downcast. If I looked up, I would be too tempted to look at him. No matter what I had told myself that all those years ago, I still cared about him a lot. It made sense that he would be mad at me and it didn't make sense that I was the one who threw the tantrum like a child. "Kyoya is now the head of the Ootori Group and as such, Mr. Ootori and I have come to the agreement that it would be best if you two were to marry."

I heard Mr. Ootori give a small chuckle as I nodded to Grandmother. "This seems nothing like the girl I met years ago, that was the girl I thought was perfect for my son." I glanced over at him. He was right, I had changed. I had changed a lot.

"Emiku has matured since then and has become very obedient," Grandmother stated as an explanation.

I scoffed lightly. "You make me sound like a dog," I muttered. Grandmother rested her eyes on me and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

I sat up straighter and not because she scared me. "I believe I said, you make me sound like a dog." I thought for a moment and laughed slightly. "I guess I kind of did become your dog didn't I? I can't believe it took me this long to realize it."

She scowled at me. "This is neither the time nor the place for such nonsense."

"I beg to differ. Mr. Ootori brought up a good point. I have changed dramatically and only because you wanted me too," I said defensively. I stood up from my seat and looked at the old woman that I for some reason had given up everything I cared about for.

"Emiku, sit back down," she said calmly. I shook my head.

"I don't know why I didn't do this years ago. I should have refused from the start, but I didn't want to let Dad down. You have to name Tamaki as the heir, he's the one who deserves it and unfortunately it took me this long to say anything."

Dad took a few steps toward me and pulled me into a rare hug. "You didn't let me down. You did something I wasn't able to do," he whispered into my ear. He let me go and I grabbed my purse.

"I'll be out of the house in less than a week," I called as I started toward the door.

"Emi." I stopped when I heard his voice. It hadn't changed in the slightest since I had last heard it. "You told me that there were two things that you'd do for your mother. What were they?" He asked.

I didn't turn around, but I lifted my head up as I thought about the day we spent just lying on his bed talking about everything and nothing. It was before I had ruined things the first time. "That I would find someone who loved me and that I would become a doctor so other kids would have to lose anyone they loved to unknown causes." I did look behind me then and what I saw made a tear run down my cheek.

Kyoya had gotten down on one knee and was holding a ring as he looked up at me. "Emiku, when we were kids, I messed up a lot when it came to you. And I never told you just how much you meant to me. How much you still mean to me. I love you, Emi. Will you marry me?" I was speechless and I was just staring at him. I looked up at our family members at the other part of the room. Dad and Mr. Ootori were smiling softly and Grandmother was glaring at me.

I took Kyoya's hands and pulled him up to his feet and wrapped my arms around his neck as I brought my lips to his. When we broke apart, I nodded. "I'd love to marry you, Kyoya." He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me once again.

Six months later and a lot of wedding planning later, there was a beautiful wedding. The wedding ceremony was an interesting event to say the least. All of the hosts had shown up and Natsumi and Aimi were bridesmaids. Tamaki was crying the whole time while his three months pregnant wife, Haruhi, sat next to him trying to comfort him. Dad had walked me down the aisle and I couldn't have asked for a better day. For the party afterward, Tamaki had switched from crying to threatening Kyoya instead. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn that he was the pregnant one with his mood swings.

At the end of the night, Kyoya and I were off on a trip to Greece for our honeymoon. I was happy about it and was determined to get at least one picture while we were there. Kyoya held onto my hand while we sat in the plane. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Emi." He kissed my head lightly and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Kyoya. I have since I hated you." I looked up at him with a smile and he looked back at me with a matching smile. We were perfect for each other. We fought and we got on each other's nerves, but we loved each other and supported each other more.

I had been wrong. Kyoya hadn't outsmarted me back in high school. I had just been scared to get my heart broken the way Mom had, but I'm not my mom. We're different people and though I'll never forget her, I have to live my own life using my own experiences as a guide. Looking toward the future had never seemed easier than when I was with Kyoya. I loved him and I have since that first day I met him and hated him.

* * *

**It's over... I never thought that would happen. As I said previously, thank you to everyone who has been here from beginning to end and people who have joined somewhere in the middle and to those who have yet to join me, all of the support means so much. Um, I have loved writing this fanfic for all of you and I never even imagined that people would love it as much as you all have. And for those of you who hated it and didn't say anything, it doesn't matter, I still completely loved writing it. I've felt myself grow more confident with my writing through this story as well. I'm less likely to say that I don't like something of my own creation now and at the start of this I was second guessing every other word or occurrance. **

**Thank you everyone and as saddening as this may be, there won't be a sequel. And it is simply because whenever I start one, it never gets finished and I don't want to see that happen. **

**As to what happens after the honeymoon (or during) is left to your imagination and interpretation. I'd actually like to hear some of your thoughts as to how you think they'll live, if you'd like to share that is. I'll stop typing now and let you go on with your lives :)**

**I love you all tons~**

**Megan :D**


End file.
